Who We Are On the Inside
by angel4shubhi
Summary: What if Rogue had a past? And what if the past demands that she comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**Who We Are On The Inside**

**'...' - Thoughts**

_**Italics - **_**Psyches**

**Pretty obvious I own nothing.**

**xXx**

**Chapter 1**

_Remember Me._

Marie hated this day. Oh, don't get me wrong. It was, in fact, a beautiful day, a perfect day even. The most perfect day for a wedding. Bright blue skies with only the whitest wisps of clouds. Warm and soft winds, you know the kind only seen in the old movies where the actor and actress are in a convertible with their perfect hair blowing in all the right directions. Yup, it was _that_ kind of day. Actually the perfect picturesque convertible couple was in front of her and it was them that made her hate this day.

The perfect couple with perfect wedding with perfect clothes and perfect settings. Especially her, always her. Her with the perfect hair, that perfect red freaking hair. The hair so beloved by _him._

'Now Ah feel guilty. It ain't her fault. Ah should feel happy for them'

_Remember Me._

And she did feel happy for them. It was kind of hard not to. Just looking at them made it seem like love was not just an emotion but an actual substance that you can taste, see, smell-

'But not touch. Never touch. Not when you have poisonous skin. Poisonous life sucking skin'

_Remember Me. Please._

'There Ah go again. It's a perfect day. Ah should be enjoying mahself. Ah should eat the delicious food, which was also perfect, try sneaking a champagne, dance with Kitty and Jubilee.

But no. Instead what am Ah doing - sulking. Standing in a corner all alone and sulking.

Why? Because the man Ah love-

_Or think you love._

- is brooding in another corner. Now as to why is he brooding? Not that it shocks anyone because he always kinda broods. God even while brooding he is sexy.'

_He really is not that sexy. Control yourself girl or better yet, for the love of sweet lord in heaven REMEMBER ME!_

'He is brooding because today, the most perfect of all the perfect days, is her weeding day. That's right boys and girls, today Jean 'the Perfect' Grey will become Jean Grey-Summers. Hence the brooding in the corner and sad to say the sulking in another corner.

'God Ah'm hopeless.'

_Well at least you realize that. First step for solving a problem is that you acknowledge the problem. Want to know the next step - Remember Me._

A noise disrupted the cloud of self-despair roaming over Marie's head. So she turned around to see who would dare bring her back from her chasm of dark death and misery.

'OK. Perhaps this is not sulking, rather Ah'm depressed'

_No, you are being pathetic not to mention stubborn. Why won't you remember me?_

The source of the noise was Ororo, the maid of honor, who looked she like was one second away from murdering someone. Well truth be told she had been like that for the past three months, ever since Scott and Jean finally decided to put the ball and chain on each other. The very night Marie almost died the damn 300 feet Statue. Something about being surrounded by death and destruction, not to mention saving the world from a megalomaniac magnetic mutant, made one realize that they wanted a white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog. The blushing couple wanted to get married the very next day but Ororo put her foot down and said that her friends had a fairytale love and they deserved a fairytale wedding. She was so adamant on this that she took all the responsibilities for the entire thing on herself.

And boy have the last three months been fun. Not. Everywhere you go, everyone you talk to it is always about the wedding this and wedding that. Thus the perpetual murderous aura. And the brooding and sulking in the different corners of the mansion. Marie didn't know whom to feel more sorry for - the sulker, the brooder or the wedding planner.

Because even through her one-woman self-pity party Marie could see that Ororo was about to lose it. No doubt she would get her payback when Jean has to plan her wedding four months from now. If the fiancé survives that is. As it was her fiancé, the good old Dr. Henry McCoy, who was trying to placate the murderous weather goddess right now.

Manners dictated that if she was going to eavesdrop, then she might as well contribute to the conversation. So Marie left her sulking spot and walked over to the couple. Mostly because the blue doctor looked so lost.

"Hey guys."

"Ah Rogue, how nice of you to join us" said Hank. But somehow Marie knew that words couldn't even begin to express how glad he was of some additional help.

Hank's words momentarily distracted Storm, who was becoming befitting to her name with every passing minute, from her angry rant to notice Marie in front of her.

"You look lovely child." At the compliment Marie looked down at her attire. She was wearing a simple sundress with half sleeves and of course the ever present scarf and opera length gloves and stockings. "At least some people made an effort for today, unlike others I could name."

"Yeah, no one makes gloves fashionable like Ah do. So, what's wrong? Anything Ah could do to help?"

"Oh something is most definitely wrong. The best man, Scott's darling baby brother missed his flight." roared Storm with elaborate hand gestures of same intensity. "I told that irresponsible idiot to come at least a week in advance. But does he? Nooooooo. Mr. Hawaii Hot Shot books his flight on the day of the wedding and then misses it. Oh dear goddess, how could he?"

Marie couldn't help but feel a little smug. Ms. Perfect's perfect wedding had a glitch. Hee hee.

As soon as the thought formed in her head she turned cold with dread.

'Why am Ah thinking like that? Ah'm not that type of person'

"I did everything. And I mean everything to make sure this wedding will be a success"

_How can you be so sure that you aren't a bitch after all? You don't' even remember me_

"And no one is denying that my love. You truly have done a fantastic job on this wedding."

'Stop saying that. Ah'm not a bitch. You're a bitch'

"I did the sitting arrangements, foods, clothes, shopping, and guests' invitations. Everything. All he had to do was show up and he failed to do that even, the most simplest of all the tasks to do at a wedding. Show up."

_Finally after an entire week of ignoring me, you answered back. OK, baby steps. Marie, listen to me very carefully you have to remember me and to remember me you have to accept me. It is very important that you do that. Remember ME. Please._

"Oh my stars and garters, you can't blame yourself for Alex's carelessness."

'No! You just want to take over. You are just another one of the psyches in mah head. Oh why do keep coming back. Professor taught me to built mental blocks. So why do keep coming back? Please go away'

"How can I not blame myself, Hank? I knew he would screw up. He calls me and tells me he can't make it to the wedding because he overslept, but will catch the later flight and come to the reception. Let him come I will fry him."

_Marie, do Ah feel like another psyche in your head. Or do Ah feel like Ah belong with you. That mah presence is not like the others in your head, not something foreign but something completely different from foreign._

"Hey guys, why are all of you huddled together?" asked the groom, who had just walked upto the trio. He was dressed to the nines in his tux with a deep ruby red tie around his neck, which matched his glasses and of course his lady love's hair.

'But who _are_ you? You seem familiar and it feels like Ah can trust you. Why is that?'

"Oh Scott, you look great. We were discussing your brother." said Hank.

"Yes, your darling little baby brother, whom I'm going to use as a lightening pole. If he shows up that is."

"Oh" was the only response from the fearless leader and even though nearly half of his face was hidden by the glasses, it was clear that he was quite befuddled.

_Ah want to tell you everything Marie. But it will just put your entire system in shock. Ah blame my less than desirable oratory skills for that. No matter how many times Ah try Ah just can't find a way to tell you things without shocking you. Shocking you any less that is._

"Let me clarify. Alex missed his flight because-

"He overslept. OVERSLEPT. That's exactly what he told me. I have been working my ass off for the last three months on this wedding day in and day out and he _overslept._" The last word came out as a hiss.

'You're just making me confused.'

"I truly apologize on behalf of my brother." Scott thought that was the appropriate response as the African beauty was practically panting from anger. "But no harm done-

"_No harm done_. I have this day planned and accounted for to the last second and you are telling me that a missing best man is no harm done." said Storm all the while taking one menacing step after another towards the groom.

_Ah know. But you have to trust me. Or else._

"Ro, please calm down. I don't want to die on my wedding day. What I had meant to say earlier was that the groom and the bride are there... an- and and you of course the maid of honor, the wedding still continues as it is. We just ask someone else to become best man... like Hank. Please Hank become my best man and save us from this disaster. I should have asked you in the first place but you know family comes first."

'Or else what? What will happen if Ah don't accept you'

"See, my love. Problem solved. The day continues as it is with me as the best man. Please calm down now."

"Oh thank the goddess. It is a brilliant idea. Well that's settled. You guys go and take your places and tell everyone we will start in an hour. I will go check on Jean." After saying that and calming down quite visibly, the weather goddess simply walked inside the mansion.

_Or else you will lose the most precious person in your life_

Both men took a sigh of relief at the sight of her retreating back. They were about to walk away when that noticed that their young student had been silent the entire time.

"Rogue, are you alright?"

Startled she quickly replied back, "Of course Scott. Ah'm completely fine. Ah just couldn't get a word in between Storm's rants on murdering your brother." She composed herself, while giving a nervous giggle.

"Ah, why yes my dear, there is nothing to be shy about. I love Ro to the bottom of my heart but even I can't help but be a little frightened when she becomes so ...um passionate."

"Nicely put, Beast. Now let's hurry up with her Ororoness's order before she comes back. This is my wedding not my funeral."

With this the three walked towards the open space the wedding was to take place.

**xXx**

And the day finally ended. The wedding went without a hitch. Ororo truly had planned the day to the last detail because it was perfect. With copious amount of brooding and sulking in different corners of course.

That is until the original best man finally showed up. And no the commotion was not Ororo trying to sacrifice Alex's head to the goddesses, as by this time Hank had put one too many drinks in her system for her to do the cumbersome task of murdering someone.

Alex Summers had started mingling in the crowd and enjoying glass after glass of strong liquor, when suddenly he got a blast from the past.

'Impossible. She can't be here. Why is she here?'

He was soon walking towards her to solve the mystery. But as he edged closer she wasn't there.

'Strange. Did I imagine her? No, I'm pretty sure I truly saw her. What is she doing here?'

Again he caught her glimpse. And again he rushed towards her, trying to catch her before she disappeared again.

"MARIE"

The shout was heard across the dance floor, where the newly married couple was swaying together, oblivious to the world. But the sudden shout halted not only them but also everyone present, despite being in various states of intoxication.

But the most shocked was perhaps, the Wolverine, who was still brooding in the corner with whiskey this time. See, it wasn't just the suddenness or the loudness that brought him out of this stupor but it was the name. Her name. The name that only he knew about. The name formed a bond between them, which goes beyond friendship. And he took _that_ name. Not only did he know about the name, but was also moving steadily towards her. Something primal awakened in Logan at the sight of him being familiar to her. He slowly stalked towards him, like a predator ready to strike, to protect.

He had come close to him, who had come close to her. Even he hadn't been close to her, he would have heard her say those words with his advanced senses.

_Alex._

"Alex." came out like a haunted whisper.

It was that whisper that stopped Wolverine in his tracks.

"So you do remember me. God it's been years since I saw you last. You still look great. Anyway what are you doing here? I never thought the X-Men were your scene though."

Alex's words confused Logan. How did this guy know Marie? And what did he mean 'years'? Did he meet her in Mississippi?

The entire wedding party was looking at Rogue and Alex. Just like Logan, they too were curious about the relationship between the two. And just when they thought things couldn't get weirder, the shy and quiet Southern belle jumped into Alex's arms and kissed him. Cyclops starting running towards his brother to stop him getting the life sucked from his body but soon stopped.

People didn't know what amazed them more. Rogue kissing a guy or Rogue kissing a guy and not draining him dry. Logan's jaw was hanging down near his stomach. After a few awkward moments Rogue finally let go of the now smirking Alex.

_Finally, you remember me. Remember us. Remember yourself._

"I remember."

After saying those words Marie hugged herself as if in pain. And, yes it was pain. Her screams put the ones on the Statue to shame.

Pure agony, that Logan could smell coming off of his Marie. After the night on the Statue, he swore to himself that she would never be in pain ever again. And yet here he was, in front of her, helpless. Clueless. Hopeless. What could the animal with claws do to relieve pain?

The Professor, who too had been watching the event unfolding in front of him in shock, rushed to Rogue's side. Before he could get his fingers around her forehead to understand what was wrong, Rogue collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

For a moment no one moved, too stunned.

Professor composed himself and turned towards Hank and said, "I don't know what is wrong with her, but we need to get her to med lab quick."

Hank had started to approach the unconscious young brunette and carried her towards the mansion, followed by Jean and Ororo. When they had finally disappeared inside the mansion the Wolverine turned towards Alex, who was just as confused.

"You have exactly one minute to explain what you did to her, bub." said Logan after he grabbed Alex's collar.

"Logan" shouted both the Professor and Scott, clearly alarmed by the feral's anger. Although the Professor being Professor added a please.

"Don't. You all saw what he did. One minute the kid is fine and the next she is screaming in pain like she was in buckethead's machine again. Something happened to her and I bet he has something to do with it. Now who are you and what did you do to Rogue?"

"He is my brother Logan. Let him go now. I don't know what happened to Rogue either but Alex is not responsible. Let him go" All the while moving his hands towards his glasses, if need be he was ready to shoot the feral down to protect his brother, no matter how careless.

"Why are you using Marie's codename?" came the young Summers' reply.

Bad move.

Again hearing that name just angered the Wolverine more.

"How the hell do you know her name? Who are you working for?" asked Logan, this time claws came out as well.

"Logan" again shouted the Professor and Scott. Only this time the telepath did not add the please. Scott had had enough. He grabbed Logan's hand and tried to set his brother free, but Logan wouldn't let go. In their struggle the three of them fell on the floor. Or more appropriately Scott and Logan fell on Alex. If having two large and muscular adult males landing on top of you wasn't enough, imagine one of the adults having an adamantium skeleton. When the two X-Men finally got up while being chastised by the Professor, they found that the young blonde had rightfully fainted.

"Great. Now who will give the juicy gossip?"

The complain had come from the mansion's resident gossip queen, Jubilee. When she saw the disappointing looks from the people around her, she said, "Oh, come on. Like none of you want to know what that was all about. I mean, why does he know Rogue, why did she kiss him, how does he know her name, and most importantly why wasn't he drained?"

Clearly everyone was curious about the events of the night as they continued their quite contemplation.

"They must have been quite close if she practically jumped in his arms and kissed him" said Kitty.

"Shut Up!" growled Logan, which sent the teenager whimpering behind Rogue's so-called boyfriend, Bobby.

"Shouting at the students will not help us. Clearly the night has ended, so all of you must retire now." Slowly the Student body and the other wedding guests left, leaving the Professor alone with Scott, Logan and of course the unconscious Alex.

"Scott, please take Alex to the med lab." sounding very tired all of a sudden. The new husband picked up his brother headed towards the mansion. "We should go as well, Logan. I know you want answers and believe me so do I. But there is nothing we can do other than wait for those two to wake up."

"What happened to the kid?"

"I don't know. I suspect some of her mental blocks being ruptured but I didn't sense another telepath's presence."

"How could her blocks just fail? She is supposed to be full control right?"

"Rogue has shown remarkable mental strength, the strongest I have seen from someone who is not a telepath. The speed with which she learned to form the blocks amazed me, it was almost as if she has done that many times before. But it was as if she had forgotten."

"So you think in the past Ma-.. Rogue learned all of that but forgot. After kissing the blondie she said that she remembered, do you think something happened to her and someone erased her memory?" This angered Logan more than anything. He knew exactly well what it means to not remember. But what worried him more was the possibility that his Marie might have been experimented on. Scientists would have done their little projects on her and then easily erased her memories. He was the living proof of the inhumane and screwed up side of humanity. He was angry at himself too. Why didn't he ask her more about herself when she got inside his camper, sure they were attacked by Sabertooth but still he could have tried to get in a word edgeways. He felt even more miserable when he realized that he didn't really pay attention to her in the last three months while he was at the mansion. Rather he spent his time brooding over Red. Logan was so busy with his guilt trip that he didn't even notice that they had reached the med lab.

"Let's go in. I'll try reading her mind and find if she has in fact broken any of her blocks. I'm afraid the psyches of you and Magneto can do much damage to her mind."

Logan just grunted and followed behind the Professor and closed the door behind him.

**xXx**

"What the hell do you mean you can't enter her mind? Aren't you supposed to be the strongest telepath in the world?" growled Logan as he continued to pace the Professor's office, quite endangering the expensive antiques in it.

"Logan, please calm down" said the Professor, who was the perfect picture of tranquility. "The mind is a complicated entity, not a box that one can open and close at will. And Rogue's mind is even more unique, with the added presence of the different psyches that were absorbed by her. I suspect that her mental blocks were damaged and her brain has entered a default defensive mode. As soon as I tried to enter her mind to calm her she attacked me."

"It is quite natural. Her brain must have developed some methods to deal with all the foreign elements inside of her. Fascinating. I would love to do some tests on her when she wakes up.

"You ain't doing anything to her, furball"

"Stop growling at the Professor and Hank, Logan. They are just trying to help." said Scott. "Anyways Hank is right to try to understand Rogue's condition, the more we know about her mind the more capable we are in helping her."

The X-Men had gathered in the Professor's office to trying to discuss the events of the night, while the only two people who could give them any answer were still unconscious in the med lab below. Trying being the keyword, as any suggestion made by them had to come face to face with a very growly Wolverine.

Suddenly their talks were interrupted, when Hank's and Jean's (who was still in her wedding dress) pagers went off collectively. For a moment everyone was quiet because they knew what the melodies meant. They were awake.

Soon everyone rushed out of the office and headed towards the elevators. The lingering students in the hallway described the scene as kids running when the recess bell rang.

When they finally reached the med lab their eyes became as big as saucers. Not because both Rogue and Alex were awake, but because of what they were doing in their recently awakened state, that shocked them. As Rogue was with Alex in his bed and kissing him. Again.

"What the hell is this?" asked a very confused and pissed Wolverine.

"Thanking him, sugah. Not to mention getting reacquainted."

"Thanking him for what, child?" asked a still wide-eyed Storm.

"For making mah 16 years old self remember me." Rogue starting talking while disengaging herself from the young man and standing up. "You have no idea how stubborn Ah am. An entire week Ah tried to open her up, but she kept blocking me. Well Ah could have forced her to surrender control, but Ah was worried Ah would put the body in shock, so Ah decided to take it slow. But it turns out that Ah had nothing to worry about cause even after seeing Alex so unexpectedly didn't do any damage. And Ah'm back."

Alex, who was adjusting his clothes and standing on the other side off the bed, noticeably away from Logan, started laughing. The X-Men had no idea what was going on. Why was Alex laughing and why was Rouge...saying whatever the hell she was saying? Arguing with her 16 years old self? Oh yes, and touch. How was she able to touch?

"Oh Marie, life is always interesting with you. Only you can say those stuff and still sound sane."

"Thanks, Alex. No, Ah mean really thanks. You saved me so much time by forcing mahself to remember. Cause now Ah can start looking for him."

"Him?" Logan said after finally rediscovering the ability to talk. "Who's 'him'? And more importantly how do you know One-Eye' brother?"

"Ah met him a few years ago."

"In Mississippi?"

"Yes, Logan. In Mississippi." came the sarcastic reply from Marie.

"Dammit Marie. Just give me a straight answer. What the hell is going on?"

"Let me tell you tell a story. Once upon a-"

"What the fuck, Marie? I told you to tell me what's going on and you decide to tell a story."

"Ah _am_ telling you what's going on." All the while taking one menacing step after another towards Logan. And then as soon as the glare had come it was gone, which was replaced by a mischievous grin. "In the form of a story.

"Now no interruptions, from anyone. Once upon a time, there was a 16 years old girl in Mississippi, who was very normal. But one day, when she was having her very first kiss her mutation manifested. Her mutation was absorption and a strong one too. In a few seconds the girl knew everything about the boy, even more than his mother. She knew every thought, every emotion, every memory that he had and even the ones he forgot. She stopped just a little before she killed him completely, but it was still enough to send him in a coma for three weeks.

"After that she ran away. It was the South after all. You didn't have the luxury to be different. She wanted to go all the way to Alaska. Always had been her dream. Of course she wanted to go with her friends and with much more comfortable travelling arrangements and not as a lone hungry hitchhiker. But that was one of her first lessons, mutants don't have friends and people you meet on the road are very grabby."

No one knew where she was going with this. Except Alex, which did not comfort the Wolverine at all.

"That's why she was happy to have her own personal electric fence around her. But still some guys don't get the message and rather it made things interesting for them. You know, the-whole-staring-in-the-eyes-of-death thing and proving themselves to be a big macho man. For them it was all sport, touch the untouchable girl. They thought it was something like electric shock. So she did her best to stay hidden, didn't talk much to anyone.

"Until one day she met him. She knew he was different, because he was a mutant as well. So she approached him and he saved her, on so many levels. Well, as you all may have guessed by now the girl was me."

"Yeah, no shit. It still doesn't explain anything."

"On the contrary Logan."

"Listen, kid. Enough bullshit. Instead of telling us what happened here today you're telling us the story of how we met-"

"What made you think the story was about you?" interrupted Alex.

"Of course the story was about how we met. She described everything as it happened. Right kid?"

"Ah'm afraid Alex is right, Logan. Yes, we did meet in similar circumstances and Ah can't deny the fact that you have saved me on several occasions. But the man Ah'm talking about is not you."

She was greeted by silence by everyone.

"It all happened five years ago. And his name was Wade."


	2. Chapter 2

**'...' - Thoughts**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**xXx**

**Chapter Two**

"Ah think that's why Ah became so close to you, Logan. Mah 16 years old self was drawing parallels with you and Wade."

Logan thought his head was going to explode, as were the others. But while the others were too shocked to find out that Rogue was not a teenager, Logan was shocked with just one thought.

'So, I was just a substitute for this Wade guy? Hell One-Eye's brother probably knew more about the Kid than me. No, wait. Not Kid. She's 21 years old.

[Exactly, bub. She's 21.]

"Wait, that's impossible." said Jean. "You can't be 21. The Professor and I scanned your mind and you were- no _are_ 16."

Marie turned to face Jean and calmly said, "Of course you would believe Ah was 16, because that's what Ah wanted you to think. It's a neat little trick Ah learned, just so Ah could protect mahself from telepaths like you. Why do think Ah never let mah 16 years old self tell you guys mah real name? All of you already knew Ah was from Mississippi, because of the accent. One simple search and you would've found the truth."

"So, you really are 21?"

"Yes, Scott. Now you feel stupid for taking away that glass of champagne from me, don't ya?" Marie had started laughing on her own joke and Logan was shocked to see that even Scooter was smiling. But suddenly her face became blank, Logan could hear her heart racing and smell the anger rising in her. He wondered what would make her so defensive when she started to glare at Red.

"Get out of mah head, Jean." Everyone turned towards Jean, who looked like she had been pushed back. "First of all you won't be able to and second Ah can easily make your brain into soup. If you want to know something then just ask, politely. But try to enter mah mind without mah permission again and Ah swear that you'll never come out. You won't be the first inquisitive telepath Ah had to do that to."

Logan felt furious. "What the hell Jeanie? How could you do that-"

"Enough, Logan." said Marie with the same blank expression on her face. "Sorry to cut your self-righteous speech short but Ah think along with all things we have learned today, we have also learned that Ah don't need you to fight mah battles."

'Yeah, how could I forget? You have your precious fucking Wade for that. Whoever the hell he is.'

[You do realize that getting angry will just push her away. I'm warning you, if you mess this up I will make you pay. I've claws as well, remember?]

And as soon as her anger rose it deflated just as quick. "Ah think Ah should answer your questions, Ah'm sure you have a lot of them. So Professor, can you please gather everyone in the conference room a little while later, even the X-Kiddies though it's past their bedtime."

"Why do you want them there as well?" asked Storm. "They are just students."

"I know they are young Ororo, very young. But for the past three months we have lived together, they shared their lives with me and we became friends. They deserve to listen to this as well and Ah'd rather do it just one time with everyone present. Now if you'll excuse Ah'm going to go and take a bath, 'cause this stocking itches likes it's made out of horsehair." With that she started to calmly walk towards the door when Logan asked, "So, what's your real name?"

Marie's hand froze on the door handle and her shoulders sagged as she sighed, quite loudly. And without turning she said, "Anna-Marie... D'Ancanto. Just a name, Logan. there's nothing special about it." And then walked outside. Logan was again lost in quiet contemplation for the nth time that night, which was broken when he heard Marie shouting for Alex from the hallway. Alex quickly grabbed the discarded gloves and scarf from the bed and followed Marie out.

Logan was pissed off. At everyone and everything. He did not appreciate being used or lied to.

[What lie? 'Marie' is part of her name. And 'used'? How did you reach that conclusion?]

Old habits die hard, so Logan continued to ignore the Wolverine, even though he was acting as his voice of reason for now. He briskly walked out as well, following the secretive couple- no pair.

'So is she involved with the bastard Wade or the blondie?'

[Well I can tell you this, she won't be involved with either of us if you don't check your anger.]

He soon caught up to them, they were in the middle of a heated discussion while waiting for the elevator. So he decided to hang back and listen.

[You're digging your own grave.]

'Shut up.'

"...I know that because of Stryker all four of you had to go into hiding three months ago and now you tell me Wade is missing. That's why I always insist you keep me in the loop."

'Stryker?'

[Stryker?]

"No, Alex. We have talked about this already. We can't make outside contact when we're in hiding and most certainly not you. What will we do if Stryker finds you? You know everything about us. Capturing you will give Stryker the leverage that he needs against us."

"I'm not completely useless. I can fight."

"Ah know you can. But when has Stryker played fair? Why do think Wade spent fifteen years and me five running away from him."

"Fine. So what do you want me to do? How do we find him? What happened?"

"Three months ago Wade and Ah were supposed to meet in Calgary for a job. That's where Ah was when... when this all began. But it was a trap. He somehow managed to warn me at the very last minute. Stryker's goons were practically at the door. But we managed to get away, separately. Ah suppose he was somewhere nearby, Ah remember he said that the cars are coming and Ah have to run. He had to be near if he saw them. Ah have the-"

She stopped talking not only because the elevator had finally arrived but also because she had noticed that Logan was eavesdropping. She turned to glare at him. Logan didn't know whether to feel proud or brace himself for an attack, cause the Kid would certainly have made a lesser man piss his pants.

'No, goddamit. Not Kid.'

He joined the two in the elevator just before the doors closed. which he noticed didn't improve Marie's mood.

'Oy'

[Now you want to talk to me.]

'Shut it. Do you remember the name Stryker? I'm having deja vu.'

[You're not the only one. Perhaps we have heard of him. Hell we have so much information missing from our past it's hard to say]

'Our past? Since when did it become our past?'

[Deny it all you want, but the fact is what's yours is mine. Hence ours, bub. Speaking of ours, I really think it's a bad idea]

'What's a bad idea?'

[You're planning on confronting Marie, aren't you? Listen I want answers as well. But if you make her feel cornered she will close up. Give her the space she needs. Then she will eventually tell you everything, but for now you have to wait just like the others.]

'That's what I have become, right? One of the others.'

[I admit the game has changed and we need to regroup and come up with a new plan of action. She is no longer the scared teenager but a 21 year old... well I don't what she is either but I have to admit it's like she oozes sex appeal.]

The Wolverine had started growling in appreciation, which Logan soon put an end to as he noticed Marie giving him the stink eye.

[Sorry. Anyways. The fact is no matter what she is, you have to prove to her that you are still the same and will do everything you can to help her. But the important thing is that she comes to you first. You can't go barging up to her and expect her to like it.]

'Since when have you become so smart?'

[I've always been smart. You should listen to me more often.]

Before he could give a sarcastic reply back the elevator had stopped on the teacher's floor. Because of her mutation Marie had to be given a private room, which was only available in the teacher's wing. Not to mention right next to Logan's room, which is where Marie had seemed to have stopped. She started to remove the midnight blue carpets and was trying to pry open a loose floorboard. He knew about the loose floorboard, he had walked over it plenty of times for the past three months.

"What are you doi-?" Before he could finish, she had managed to fish out a cell phone from there. She put the floorboard and carpet in their respective positions and got up to face blondie.

"We maintained contact from this number. The last message came a week ago. Ah want you to try to trace the last location from it."

"Marie, it's not going to be easy. Wade probably had an-"

"Encrypted number. Ah know, but it's the only thing Ah have. Please."

"Ok. I'll try something. There are a million tracking software out there one of them has to work." Though not sounding too optimistic.

"Thanks. Ah'll go take that bath now. Ah'll see you downstairs with the others." She quickly walked in her room and locked the door. Logan didn't care he could probably open them as easily as-

[Don't even think about it. Didn't you just admit I was right about giving her space? And I don't mean some Oprahesque bullshit about relationships and the importance of space in them. I mean actual physical space. Get away from her. 'Cause if you don't I will not hesitate to take over.]

'You can't take over. I won't let you.'

[That's what I make you think to give you a false sense of security. Truth is I can take over anytime I want. I just choose not to as it is too fun watching you being a dick. But I won't allow you to fuck things up with her. Understood?]

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Wait'

"Wait, blondie. If she didn't remember how was she able to maintain contact with the basta-..um.. I mean the Wade guy?"

"Listen, growly. I'm not going to explain to you all the things Marie can do with her mutation. First of all I can't. Seriously I can't. She once tried telling me about it and I understood shit and only managed to hurt my head. Second, it's up to her to tell. Not my business. So you'll just have to wait like the others to know the truth. Now I need to go and trace an untraceable number." And soon walked away.

'Yup. Definitely one of the others'

[Stop mopping. Go to the kitchen and get a beer. Better yet get coffee. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night.]

**xXx**

Marie had her ear pressed on the door and was listening to Logan and Alex on the other side. When she heard both of them walking away, she let go of the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. She had been pretty sure that Logan was going to break the door down and demand that she answered his questions.

'Fuck.'

_Yeah, fuck is the correct term to describe the situation._

'Go away. I'm not in the mood.'

_Well too bad sweetheart. 'Cause after three months of radio silence talking is exactly what I'm in the mood for. I didn't even complain when you added two new residents in here. For the record Tall, Dark and Growly and Buckethead don't make good bunkmates. Thank god when you came back you send them in the back._

'Ah'm serious, Carol. Go away.' She walked towards the bed and threw herself upon it in the least graceful way imaginable. 'Ah'm still mad at you for making me kiss Alex. Twice.'

_Oops, sorry._

'Ah mean, the guy is like mah brother. And you made me put mah tongue in his mouth. Ah had to come up with that ridiculous line about getting reacquainted when the others came. And thank god they did, 'cause Ah know you wouldn't have stopped.'

_I said I'm sorry. It's just that when you came back and took control, I came back as well. And he was there, in a tux nonetheless. I couldn't help it. I miss my boyfriend Marie and I hate not being able to be with him, especially when he is right in front of me._

'It's kinda weird. Even though Ah can't see it but Ah can feel you making puppy dog eyes at me. And Ah do understand it's difficult for you. Listen, let's just drop this. It's been a long day and will be a longer night. Damn Ah need coffee. Or beer.'

She got up and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She had just started to take her clothes off, when-

_What are you doing?_

'Carol, Ah have already made it clear to all of you psyches in there, that when Ah'm naked none of you talk.'

_I know that. But I mean, you're actually taking a bath? I was sure you were gonna jump out of the window._

'Why would Ah do that?' She replied while getting in the shower.

_To avoid telling the X-Geeks anything. That's why you made the stupid remark about horsehair stocking so I thought- OH MY GOD!_

'WHAT THE FUCK, CAROL?! The floor is wet, need Ah remind you.'

_You're really going to talk to them. I mean sitting down and telling them things. __**All**__ the things that have happened._

'Yes, Ah am. Why is that so shocking?'

_Wait, who are- No you are definitely Marie. That's definitely Marie's mental signature. Then what- OH MY GOD!_

'Carol Susan Jane Danvers. Ah swear to god- Wait, are you trying to take over? Again what the fuck, Carol?'

_I have to. I have to save Marie. You were wrong. Oh god, we were all wrong._

Carol at this time had become quite agitated and this caused the other psyches, even the one Marie kept on lockdown to become agitated as well. The constant and loud buzzing that they were making was causing Marie's head to feel like it was being split into two.

'SILENCE. Get back where you belong.' With that the psyches calmed down and moved back to their respective niches in her mind. 'Now, Carol, tell me what were we all wrong about?'

_That you came back without any damage to your system. 'Cause clearly there was some damage. So why don't we go and meet with Emma Frost right now, so that she can help you. 'Cause there is no way Marie would talk to- Wait. You really do want to talk to them. Why? Marie, they know your name. I'm pretty sure Charlie has already searched you and found out what really happened in Mississippi._

'That's why Ah must stay. If Ah run away, then they won't trust me. Ah need them to know the truth. Perhaps it would lessen the guilt.'

_You can't blame yourself for what happened, Marie. If you do then you have to blame me for attacking you nearly four years ago as well._

'I can't. You had no choice-'

_And neither did you. The luxury of choice was taken away from us. The only person that should be blamed is Stryker. _

By this time Marie had finished her bath and was completely dressed. 'Ah need new clothes. Everything Ah have right now, makes me look like a nun.'

_You really are going to tell them everything?_

'Ah have to.'

_You've changed._

'Not really.' And walked out of her and started to head down to where everyone had hopefully gathered by now. She walked slowly as if she was heading towards the guillotine. 'How appropriate for a murderer.'

_I give up. You're hopeless._

Marie had started laughing. 'Ah love you too, Carol.'

**xXx**

Everyone was sitting quietly in the conference room waiting for Rogue- no Marie to join them and shed some light on tonight's events or was it last night? The members of the senior team had tried to tell the junior team...something, as they weren't too sure about what to say exactly. All in all for now everyone knew that Rogue's real name was Anna-Marie D'Ancanto and she is 21 years old and she had a phone, which she used to maintain contact with someone, even though she said she had forgotten everything. That's it. Oh and there's a guy called Wade involved, somehow. And Alex and Marie kissed again.

Tensions were rising and even a little paranoia. Particularly with the Professor who was sitting at the head of the table with a laptop in front of him, and his silence spoke volumes. How could she fool the most powerful telepath in the world? She said she knew tricks, so along with those and her skin how powerful/dangerous is she? And most importantly can she be trusted?

Their thinking was interrupted when the object of their thoughts entered inside the room and sat down next to Alex, without a care in the world. She took a quick glance at everyone and stared a moment too long at the Professor's laptop. She finally rested her gaze upon Alex, who shook his head and handed her the phone back. Her shoulder fell down in disappointment and she had a heartbroken expression on her face. This made everyone drop their guards. Surely the sweet and kind Rogue is a part of this new and mysterious Marie.

"Chica please say something and put us out of our misery." Finally said Jubilee, who could handle neither the silence nor the not knowing.

"Yes, Mar- I mean Rog-. Sorry which one do you prefer?" Asked Kitty.

"Marie. Ah go by Rogue only when Ah'm working."

"Well Marie," hearing Kitty use her name caused Logan to get more irritated.

'Should've drank beer rather than the damn coffee.'

[You needed to be alert for what she had to say, bub. Not to mention beer would've just made you more angry and defensive. And we have already discussed why we want to avoid that.]

He started paying attention as Kitty was finishing her sentence. "...happy for you, that you can touch." She turned to look at Jubilee, who was clearly encouraging her to do whatever they were planning to do. Finally Jubilee gave up and asked, "Why did you kiss blondie?"

"Out of the plethora of questions that need to be asked, Tweedleglitter and Tweedlegloss think that's important." Said Alex while smirking.

[Tweedleglitter and Tweedlegloss! Need to remember that.]

"Anyway why is the blow-up Ken doll making a pathetic attempt of glaring at me?" He asked while turning to Bobby.

[Blow-up Ken doll! Definitely need to remember that.]

"It's pretty obvious for a guy to be pissed if you kiss his girlfriend." responded John, who was clicking away his lighter. "Boyfriend?! He's your boyfriend. Of all the guys, you picked him?" asked a clearly amused Alex, while Marie was trying to avoid eye-contact with him.

"Which one's glitter and which one's gloss?" asked Jubilee with all seriousness one usually reserves for the doctor's office.

"Seriously, what's with the stupid questions. What the hell do you teach them, big brother?" Having his academic and teaching abilities questioned riled up the Fearless Leader. He started to defend himself by starting to describe his various accomplishments when Marie shouted for all them to shut it.

"Kitty is gloss, obviously. Sorry Kit-Kat but you really do use a lot of gloss. It's well past midnight, why do need to wear so much lip-gloss? So by default Jubilee is glitter, which also matches her mutation." She then turned to Alex, "Yes, boyfriend. Because mah 16 years old self had no taste in guys. Stop being so pleased with yourself." Then to Scott, "We all know what a wonderful teacher you are, Scott. Ah, mahself, have been your student for the past three months and Ah can confidently say that you are a good teacher, albeit sometimes a boring one." Then to John, "No, John, Ah did not kiss Alex. It was Carol Danvers, who kissed him using mah body. She took advantage of the fact that Ah was disorientated and hadn't had full control of mahself and mah body at both the times. Ah should have had coffee rather than beer."

"Who the fuck is Carol?"

"Logan, language" chastised the weather goddess. "The children are here."

'They aren't exactly children, Ro.' But he didn't voice his thoughts, as when you have a metal skeleton you don't piss off a women who controls lightening.

"Ah will explain who Carol is and why she likes kissing Alex later. Because we need to start from the beginning." She squared up her shoulders and turned towards Professor and said, "So Charles, why don't you tell everyone what you've found out? Tell them how Ah killed mah entire family."


	3. Chapter 3

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italics_**** - Marie's Psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**This chapter is basically a very long dialogue by Marie, to explain what exactly is going on to everyone and even you, my dear readers.**

**Marie will be interacting with more than one psyche at a time. Logan will use words like bub, darling and kid. Eric will use my dear, my child and will quite patronizing. Carol will be using Marie and indulging in some heavy-duty Logan-bashing. And there is a fourth psyche but it will become quite clear who she is.**

**I would like to thank ****FW Wandering**** and ****Princesakarlita411**** for taking their time and writing reviews. And I'm sorry that Alex will not be playing a big part in this story. I introduced him because I didn't want to bring out the big guns so to speak, in the very first chapter. But don't worry I already have a love interest for Marie, one who will piss Logan off. So watch out. **

**xXx**

**Chapter Three**

_It's alright Kid._

_You have nothing to be worried about, my dear. As long as you tell the truth, Charles will believe you. He always was an optimistic fool. _

_Just relax, Marie. We're here for you._

'Thanks guys. But Ah'm fine.'

_Anna-Marie D'Ancanto. They're not just your friends but a part of who you are. So if they want to help you, then you will thank them for their support like the lady Ah raised you to be. Am Ah clear?_

'Yes, mama.'

"Well," Professor's words pulled Marie out of her thoughts. "I had hoped to bring up that particular topic a bit more gently. But, yes, I did find out about you and what happened in Mississippi. So you said you would answer our questions, can you explain this?" He turned the laptop around so that everyone could see it. It showed a newspaper article with the headline _'Parents and son death. Daughter, possible suspect, missing.'_ It also showed a picture of the above mentioned family. A pretty normal family. A father, a mother, a boy and Marie. The real teenager Marie, whose powers still hadn't manifested and didn't have white stripes in her hair. The article talked about how the family had recently moved to Jackson, because of the daughter creating some trouble, possibly boy trouble. They had barely lived there a month when one morning their neighbor found everyone but the girl, death. Police weren't too forthcoming about the case but the newspaper's insider information was that the father was shot, the mother strangulated and the boy's throat was slit. The murder weapons had the fingerprints of the now missing girl.

Marie continued to stare at the screen with a blank expression. which unnerved everyone in the room more than the coldblooded murders.

_You can't stay quiet, Marie. Say something. They will take your silence as proof of your guilt._

'Ah know, Carol.'

The Professor was about to close the laptop, when Marie grabbed his hands. Cyclops immediately moved towards the telepath to protect him. "Don't close it just yet. Ah ran away in such a hurry Ah never took anything to remind me of them. Not even a picture. It's been so long since Ah've seen them. Especially Ethan. He would've been twelve now and in middle school. He would have probably joined the football team or basketball or baseball. He loved sports and he would've made it in all of them. But hated geography, couldn't stand it. Ah used to do his homework for him. Even since he was toddler, he was such a charmer. Ah always knew he was going to become a heartbreaker." She slowly shut the laptop. Alex silently put his hands on her and tightly pressed it. She returned this by giving him a weak smile.

_Oh my poor baby girl._

_Marie, tell the blondie to remove his hands from you._

_Seriously, Logan. Do you think it is the right time to let your insecurities come out? Alex is comforting and supporting Marie, as a friend should. Which is exactly what you should be doing. Besides I have more right to jealous than you but I'm above such petty behavior._

_How the hell do you figure that?_

_Perhaps because of the fact that the blond gentleman was her lover. Whereas there is no name that be given to your relationship, simply because your flesh and blood counterpart doesn't one with her. Now both of you be quiet. I'm truly sorry my child, please continue._

'Thanks, Eric.'

"Oh come on." Everyone turned towards Logan. "You guys don't really think that Marie killed her family, Do you?"

"But Ah did kill them, Logan."

Cyclops was getting ready to fight Marie if need be and protect the school.

"Relax, Scottie." said Alex, who turned towards Marie and continued, "We have already discussed this, Marie. You can't blame yourself for that. You had no choice. Stryker made sure of that." Hearing that name alerted the Professor. "How is he involved in this? Was he behind these murders?"

Alex turned to face the Professor, "Now you want to know the truth? Admit it, you thought she willingly killed her family, didn't you? That's why you had my brother wear his visors and have Hank and Ro guard the windows and door."

"It's okay, Alex. It's quite obvious people would think that after reading that article. And even though Ah didn't have a choice, it doesn't change the fact that Ah...Ah killed them."

"So who is Stryker?" asked Logan.

"Colonel William Stryker, a mad military scientist who hates mutants but loves experimenting on them to transform them into his version of the perfect weapon to kill other mutants. He is able to do that because he has the backing of the Oval Office."

"That's the only reason why that son of a bitch is still alive." added Alex. "If going against Stryker didn't mean going against Uncle Sam as well, we would've killed him a long time ago."

"Anywho. These experiments are complicated and sometimes the subjects don't survive. Last Ah checked he had done twenty-two procedures, but even then he only has been successful two times. The infamous Weapon X and XI programs." The Professor had tensed because Marie was looking at Logan and said, "Marie, I don't think it's a good idea to tell him-"

"Wade is Weapon XI. But he usually goes by Deadpool. It's a good name when you're in our profession."

"What profession is that?" asked Piotr.

"An assassin, sugah." She waited for the shock to settle and continued. "Stryker manipulates the mutants' DNA and forces it to accept the new powers. Wade was already an accomplished fighter and good with weapons. He had cancer and didn't want to die, so he volunteered for the procedure. He was given teleportation, regenerative healing, protection form telepathy and optic blasts."

"So, like similar to Scott's." asked Jubilee.

"So similar." replied both Alex and Marie together.

"As Ah said these sadistic procedures were complicated and expensive. Uncle Sam warned Stryker to cut his budget or they will back off. So imagine his joy when he hears of a mutant who can absorb mutant's powers. At that time Ah didn't know Ah could do that, but he knew."

Hank, who had been quiet all this time asked, "How did he find that out, exactly?"

"He send his goons to Meridian to get mah blood samples from the family doctor. He tested them. It's amazing to think now that all of this only took a month. Because Ah had put a boy in coma, people began to suspect that Ah'm a mutant. Ah'd expected mah parents to throw me out but they didn't. We moved to Jackson and started fresh."

"Wait, hang on." interrupted Scott. "Down in the lab you said you had to run away."

"Ah do run away eventually. Ah gave you the abridged version downstairs. This is the complete one. Where was Ah? Oh, yeah. For that one month everything was good, even though Ah had to wear gloves. And down there it's humid, if you remember. But Ah didn't care. Mah family accepted me and still loved me, Ah really didn't care. And then one night Stryker came to capture me. But not before testing out the goods, so to speak. Ah mean he thought it would be wise to see if Ah had the potential to fight and kill before he spent millions and millions of dollars on me."

_It's alright baby girl. Tell them. It's time._

"Stryker had, well technically still has, a son named Jason. He is a mutant and if Ah've done mah homework right, was a student of the Professor. His codename is Mastermind and he can manipulate memories and show very realistic illusions. He's the reason Stryker hates us, right Professor?"

The man seemed to have aged ten years in front of everyone's eyes.

Carol in her mind said. _Well anyone would if your biggest failure came out in the daylight as well. _

_Charles has always been like that, my dear. He tries so hard to change the world to his version of good and becomes so broken when he inevitably fails. Always the dreamer._

"Jason had been sent by his parents to me for help. I tried to help him control his powers, but he always went too far. When he went back, his mother couldn't handle the illusions and killed herself. Stryker blamed me for it and since then has always had very anti-mutant thoughts."

Alex started laughing. "Anti-mutant thoughts? That's funny. Thoughts can be written in journals and be dealt with. He is out there determined to exterminate us and succeeding. Tell me one thing Professor, the last time you talked to him, didn't you sense how strong his emotions were. Didn't you think you should have done something to stop him? Do you realize how many people would be alive today if you had done anything at all? Marie's family, all the poor bastards he experiments on, even her. My girlfriend,Carol, would have been alive today."

_We probably would've had a couple of kids by now. I couldn't even get my proposal because of Stryker._

'Ah'm sorry for killing you, Carol.'

_If you hadn't, I would've surrendered you to Stryker. It's alright Marie, we can't change the cards that have been dealt to us._

Marie took a deep breath and continued, "Stryker managed to synthesize a serum which imitates Jason's powers. He puts it at the back of the neck, right under the hairline. The serum enters inside and goes up to brain. And with it he can basically control anyone and make them do anything. Even slaughtering their families. And that's exactly what Ah did. Ah could feel and see everything but Ah couldn't stop mah body. Ah wanted to cry, to scream, to do anything but..."

She quickly wiped away the few tears that had appeared in the corners of her eyes. "Obviously now Ah can do all of that, as you can see. But not then. Ah took mah father's rifle and shot him. He had taught me how to use it when Ah was thirteen. Ah took a knife from the kitchen, which was surprising because we were still unpacking and sliced mah brother's throat from ear to ear. And finally held mah mother's neck and then squeezed. She was wearing her favorite pendant. It was a birthday present from me and she wore it all the time, said it was lucky. Irony is a bitch.

"All the time Stryker and his two muscle guys were sitting in our living room, watching. What they saw clearly made them happy as they were busy discussing how to move me to their lab, cause the show was ending pretty soon. But not soon enough.

"Do you know how long it takes to kill someone by strangling them? The movies make it seem so easy but in reality it takes a damn long time. Enough time for mah mother to touch mah face and give me her memories and last thoughts, before dying. She's still in here in mah mind. Ah talk to her sometimes. Obviously she keeps on saying how it wasn't mah fault."

_Because it really wasn't, baby girl._

"There she goes again. Like clockwork mah mother, well adopted mother. That's what she wanted to tell me before dying that Ah was adopted and who mah real parents were. Well real mothers, because the D'Ancantos got me from two women, who were mutants. That's why they took mah powers so well, 'cause they expected it. Mah mothers had to give me up because they were involved in some deep shit and didn't want to put me at risk. Well, anyway it was good that mama touched me, as the presence of another psyche threw the serum off and Ah came back in control again. Then Ah ran. Didn't think, didn't stop. Just ran. Good thing Stryker had an ego the size of China and Russia combined and wasn't paying attention to me.

"For a few weeks Ah ate out trash cans. Ah tried to avoid everyone as the police were looking for me and Ah was sure if that if Ah got caught Stryker would make sure Ah'd come under his custody. See that's the thing about ego, you always want people to know how important you are. He came to our house in a big important looking car and if that wasn't enough he even said he worked on behalf of the government and what he planned on doing to me. That's why Ah avoided even runway houses, basically anything that was connected to the government, state or central.

"But finally after being hungry for weeks Ah said fuck it and started stealing. Tried to avoid using mah powers but as Ah said fuck it. One way after another Ah reached Canada. Don't ask me how Ah did that without a passport. Well ok, Ah hid in a manure truck for sixteen hours. But hey, didn't get captured by a mad scientist to get experimented upon. And then Ah met Wade. Ah was sleeping on the floor of some bar, which is the nicest word Ah can come up with for it. He had been keeping an eye on the doings of Stryker after running away from him, because he wanted revenge for what he did to him. As you all might've guessed by now Stryker is the most popular girl at the prom. So he was able to recognize the round scar that the serum left on me. And took me in. Literally took me in. Ah was like a puppy to him.

"But Stryker is a very determined man. He eventually found me after eight months. To be fair Ah was back in America. Wade has a base in San Francisco. Which is where Ah met Carol and Alex for the first time. Carol is- was,.. no- is Alex's girlfriend. She was a mutant as well. Is a mutant. Her abilities included super-strength, invulnerability and flight."

Alex continued the story from there, "We were there on a vacation. Actually it was the trip where I was going to going to propose to her."

_He was so smug in the weeks before that trip. He truly believed I didn't know a thing. He clearly forgot I used to clean the cupboards every alternate day. I found the ring. It was so beautiful. Simple, yet brilliant. Just like my Alex._

"Stryker couldn't use his military guys without raising questions that no one wanted to answer."

"That's a bang on definition of politics."

"Thanks, sugah. So he decided to use Carol aka Ms. Marvel."

_Weren't too creative in the codename department were you, darling?_

_Like Wolverine is so much better._

"He gave Carol the mind control serum and ordered her to bring me in. She left Alex at the hotel and came for me."

"I had managed to locate her phone and followed in time to see the showdown in little China."

"By this time Wade had given me some training but they weren't that good to fight off super-strength and flight, even Wade couldn't keep her down long enough. Ah tried to touch her a couple times to weaken her and of course found out that she was sent by Stryker and against her wishes. Just like me. That's why Ah couldn't allow Wade to simply behead her, 'cause he would have. We tried to outrun her and had nearly managed to lose her when she picked me up and started flying. The way she was holding me brought us in direct skin contact. Ah could feel her wanting to let go but her orders from Stryker were absolute, once she got hold of me she was supposed to bring me to him directly. And she died. Ah killed her. Ah drained her completely. It was when we started falling Ah managed to free mahself and then Ah flew. It was pure instinct. One moment Ah was wishing to stop and the next Ah really did stop. Ah grabbed Carol's body and landed."

"Then Marie and I had the most awkward conversation. It was like 'Hi, I'm the boyfriend of the women you just killed and stole her power as well, while at it.' And she was like 'I know who you are, 'cause now I have her memories. And please you have to understand, I had to otherwise she would have handed me over to a man, who sounds like he is the super-villain of a comic book.' Anyway there was a lot of shouting and name-calling and I even attacked her with my blasts."

_Good thing you had my invulnerability._

"Then Stryker made an appearance. You could practically see him salivating at having three powerful mutants together, especially since Ah had become even more befitting to image of the perfect weapon. He admitted to us that he suspected that Carol would end up being absorbed by me. You see he wanted to test the limit of mah powers, and no doubt he was really pleased. Ah can not only absorb other powers but also kill the mutants at the same time."

"It really is a good thing Stryker is an egotistical son of a bitch. Otherwise I would've killed Marie."

_It's good for the soul to know that you are loved._

"But Ah had no intention of becoming his lab rat. Ah quickly grabbed Wade and Alex and flew out of there."

"Stryker's face was priceless. Wish I had a camera."

"Wait, why didn't you tell me anything, Alex? I'm your brother."

"We aren't that close to each other Scott. You've always viewed me as a disappointment. And can you really tell me that if I had asked you to leave Xavier's and Jean to join me in avenging my girlfriend, you would've? And I don't mean stop Stryker, I want to kill Stryker. But you can't do that, can you? Not when you are Charlie's Golden Boy, trying to change the world all the while sticking to your principles like lice on hair."

Marie started laughing. "Well the real problem started after that. Carol was not happy about dying or getting stuck in mah head. She wanted to take over and nearly succeed."

"Even though I wanted to blame her for killing Carol I couldn't. It's like what Carol used to say we can't change the cards that have been dealt to us. She needed help from a telepath, so I took her to Emma Frost, Scottie's ex-girlfriend."

"It weird if you think about it." Marie turned towards the Professor. "Ah mean how nearly half of the kids you taught grow up to be such fucked up adults. Emma told me how you were always disappointed by her and how much she didn't care."

"You talked to Emma?"

"Oh yes, Jean. Emma and Ah talk, practically about everything. She told a lot about her days with all of you. Like how you kept hitting on Scott even though he was with Emma, how you were jealous of her because she was a stronger telepath than you and how you turned everyone, even Professor over here, against her and finally how you left her with no choice but to leave Xavier's." Everyone was shocked by this new piece of information. The perfect of the most perfect Jean Grey was jealous of someone. "Though Ah don't blame you for feeling inferior to her. Emma is hot and you can't pull off white like she can. Of course, no one can. It's like Ah always tell her 'Emma, you are living gem.'"Alex and she started laughing with their inside joke. "Get it? Living gem? Because she can transform her body into living diamond.

"Well she helped me with my mental blocks and how to control the different psyches. It was vigorous training with her that eventually helped me with control over skin and discovering other aspects of mah powers. Which brings us final question of the night, how was a able to trick two telepaths into thinking Ah'm a teenager? The answer is simple, I became a teenager again."

She quietly let that sink in and then finally said, "Well, mentally Ah became a teenager again. Physically Ah'm 21 years old.

"You see once Ah had to remember something from when Ah was three, because that was the when Ah started to live with the D'Acantos. Ah was trying to find about mah mothers. Ah found out that even though mah parents hadn't legally adopted me but there were no documents that connected me to mah biological mother either. From what mama in mah head told me was that before leaving me with the D'Acantos they destroyed all documents, as they were worried that whatever deep shit they were running away from, would find me. So, Ah decided to somehow will mahself to remember anything. And Ah did. Ah remembered everything that happened when Ah was three. Because Ah became three again."

Hank removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if trying to wish away a headache. "I'm afraid, my dear, you need to be a bit more elaborate about that."

Alex turned towards Logan sand said, "Aha, see if Hank, the smartest guy I know gets a headache then you can't blame me getting one as well, when listening to her talk about her powers."

"Ok. Let me break it down for you. You know Ah have different psyches in mah head, right? Well Emma told me that Ah don't have to really try that hard to control them, that mah brain is just naturally designed to accommodate them and more importantly control every single thing that they do in here. What she told me was that Ah should imagine a city with different buildings representing the different psyches Ah've absorbed. Basically Ah'm their god and Ah can do anything Ah want with them. And no matter what Ah may ask them they have to obey. If they are good they get palaces but if they are bad they get a box. Sometimes Ah even give them a pet."

"A pet?" asked Jubilee.

"Yes, a pet. Anything they want, as long as they are good. Ah'm a merciful god. Don't roll your eyes Alex, you're just jealous. Anyway fan fact, Eric has a Dalek. It's really amusing to watch both of them do the whole 'Ah'm the best, so let's kill the rest' routine. But Ah digress. As you know Ah get their memories, personalities and powers if they're mutants. If Ah want to see a memory of theirs then Ah just have to concentrate on the memory and in the psyche's building there will appear a room, which will showcase the event, like a movie.

"So there Ah was trying to access mah memory, when Ah realized that Ah have a building as well. The biggest one. It was always there but Ah never noticed it. Anyway the same principle applied and Ah concentrated on the memory Ah wanted and voila a room appeared. It was when Ah wanted to leave the building that Ah realized that Ah couldn't because mah three years old self had taken over. Apparently in mah mind every year that Ah have lived is represented as a psyche. And just as how the other psyches can take over, so can mah different aged ones. It just difficult to get the control back from mahself because they're me and unlike other psyches they don't have to listen to me. Ah'm not their god, so to speak. Not to mention Ah'm stubborn.

"Wade being Wade found the entire situation hilarious. Ah mean a normal person would have panicked a little or would have at least been shocked if Ah started to ask for mah mommy, walking around with a teddy bear and demanding to eat gummy bears for breakfast, lunch and dinner, right? Wade starts laughing his ass off and records the entire damn thing. He still sometimes watches it."

"You have to admit the video is pretty funny." As soon as Alex had said that Marie slapped the back of his head.

"Eventually Ah was able to gain control again. Ah had to wait for mah three years old self to go to sleep, which didn't happen as soon as Ah would have wanted because Wade actually fed me gummy bears for breakfast, lunch and dinner. After which he did a victory dance around the room pumping his fists in the air and shouting 'Ah'm an awesome parent'" Even though Marie tried her hardest to stay angry everyone could see she was amused as well.

'Ah miss him.'

"And that's exactly what Ah did three months ago. Ah let mah 16 years old self take control. You see Stryker found us. Actually he set a trap for us. So we ran, separately. But the thing is he had Jason with him and he recognized mah mental signature and was trying to make me surrender. So Ah changed mah mental signature. Jason knew mah 21 years old self but not mah 16 years old self. Ah manipulated a bit of her memories though. She thought she ran away right after she put the guy in coma. No Stryker, no dead family, no Wade. But Ah was still hanging around in the background guiding her. And that's how Ah met Logan. Since Ah was too busy trying to make sure that Ah don't get captured Ah didn't notice the whole Magneto thing until you guys did as well.

"Even though Ah'm not the dominant psyche anymore, Ah can still influence certain actions, especially in sleep. Though the coordination sucks. That's why that first night Ah ended up in Logan's room. Don't look at me like that. There was nothing dirty going on. Ah was hiding this cell phone, where mah 16 years old self wouldn't find it, when Ah heard Logan crying-"

"Oy" said Logan.

_Oy._ Said Logan in Marie's head.

"In a very manly way. So Ah went in and you know how the rest goes.

"Then of course Ah ran away to the train station, 'cause just like you even Ah thought that Magneto is after the Wolverine. But no and Ah ended up with these." She said while holding up her skunk streaks. "And the magnetism is nice as well." She started to lift Logan off the floor. "Sorry, sugah, couldn't resist. You and Eric are up here as well. Ah have to admit Ah like having both of you. Certainly make things interesting."

_Thank you, my dear._

_Pleasure's all mine. Certainly has it's perks if it means I can sneak a peek when you bathing-_

_Seriously, Logan. That's mah best friend you're talking about, you pervert._

_Kiss my ass, Danvers._

"Carol does not like you. At all. She can handle Eric but you she just hates."

"Well you can tell Danvers that she can kiss my ass, darling."

"Every alternate night Ah snuck out to check Wade's messages on the cell. Until last week, when they stopped. And Ah knew he has been captured. That's when Ah started to make attempts to come back but as Ah said Ah'm stubborn."

"Hang on." interrupted Jubilee. "How did you manage to charge the phone? An how come no one caught you?"

Alex started to clap. "Finally an intelligent question."

Marie turned towards her and raised her hands. "Like this." Suddenly electricity started to shoot of her fingers. She touched a switched off lamp nearby and it lit up and when she removed her hands the light disappeared. "You have no idea how much Ah save on mah electricity bills.

"Besides Ah once snuck into the Pope's bedroom with him in it, shit-faced drunk. So Ah think Ah can manage to walk ten steps from mah bed to check a few messages. Hello brilliant assassin here."

"You have to elaborate, chica."

"Wade and Ah were in on an assignment in Italy. After the job was done we had way too much pizza and wine, and thought that seeing the Pope was a good idea at three in the morning nonetheless. God, Wade was plastered. Thankfully Ah became sober enough to stop him from drawing penises on His Holiness's face. It was Christmas next day, Ah'm sure he had plans.

"So Ah hope Ah have answered all of your queries. 'Cause now Ah need to go and find Wade and put an end to Stryker. Screw the government. Ah don't care if Ah have to drop a nuke on the White House, before this month ends Stryker will die."

"Yes, thank you." exclaimed Alex.

"Please, Marie wait." called out the professor to the retreating backs of Marie and Alex. "I can't let you kill the man. I understand what you have been through-"

"Understand? You know what it feels like to be forced to kill your entire family. Seeing and hearing everything but unable to stop. I don't think so Charles. Ah can erase any psyche in mah mind whenever Ah want to. So why do you think Ah torture mahself by keeping my mother around. Because Ah swore to her Ah won't erase her no matter how painful until Ah kill that son of a bitch. And besides Ah don't really want to hear about what should be done and what shouldn't from you. 'Cause if you actually gave a damn about doing the right thing, you would've told everyone about the Pheonix."


	4. Chapter 4

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**xXx**

**Chapter Four**

After Marie had mentioned the word Phoenix, Charles said he wanted to talk to Marie alone in his study, which is where they were right now.

The Professor looked as if he was stabbed. "How can you know about her?"

"Emma always suspected it. And a while ago Ah'd accidently brushed up against her and Phoenix came into mah mind."

{It's not nice to have your dirty laundry out in front of everyone, is it Professor?}

"What Ah can't understand is that how can such smart man like yourself do this?"

"I had to do it to protect her. Her powers were getting out of control-"

"No, Charles. You were worried she would end up becoming another Jason. And she wasn't out of control. She was a child. She just found the entire situation funny. She thought she was becoming a fairy. But then her world came crashing down because her own parents were afraid to be in the same room with her. She was scared."

"There is no possible way you can say that for sure-"

"Yes, Ah can. Along with Phoenix, Jean is up there as well. So believe me the only person who knows more about Jean than me is the woman herself. You don't realize that you made a bad situation even worse. Phoenix shouldn't even exist. It's all because you decided to play god with Jean's mind that we're in this fucked up mess."

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry. The blocks that I placed in Jean's mind will stop the entity that addresses itself as Phoenix."

"Jean's blocks are just as strong as Jean is and in comparison to Phoenix, Jean is weak. With every passing day Phoenix is encroaching her mind bit by bit. And Ah'm sorry Professor but this is a battle Jean just can't win."

"I'm sure that with a little intervention we could-"

Marie, who had been pacing around the Professor's office all the while putting his expensive pieces of furniture in it at risk, stopped over at a wall and started to bang her head on it. "No, you can't do that. It's like you don't even want to understand the situation." Suddenly she stopped inflicting torture upon her head and turned to face the telepath. "Oh my god. That's it. You don't understand the situation. Tell me Professor, when was the last time you looked inside Jean's mind?"

"It has been well over ten years. Earlier she always complained about headaches, which were caused by the Phoenix trying to escape. I never told Jean about the Phoenix, but I suspect she sensed something but not enough to alarm her."

"Of course it wouldn't. That body belongs to Phoenix as much as Jean, so of course it didn't raise any alarms. That's why you started doing sessions with her. You told her it was to strengthen her abilities but in reality you were just reinforcing the mental blocks. And then you made Jean forget about Phoenix's presence, every single time. No wonder the Jean in mah head is a nutcase. Her memories have been altered so many times she doesn't know what is up and what is down. And the real Jean is like that as well. That's why you need to worry. She isn't strong enough to fight the Phoenix, thanks to you."

"That's impossible. Jean is perfectly capable of all her faculties. She has shown tremendous improvement over the years-"

"Ten years, right?"

"What?"

"She started to show 'tremendous improvement' exactly ten years ago. The same time when the Phoenix stopped causing trouble, right?"

"Yes, but why is that important?"

"Because Phoenix became smart. She realized that she needs to lay low. So she stopped interfering with Jean's daily routine. And at night she started to influence Jean's powers, slowly. But she is a clever bitch. She didn't make Jean strong but the body, so that when Phoenix takes control the body, it would be able to accommodate her."

"Why at night?"

"Because Jean's defenses are down and it becomes easier for her to manipulate things on the top floor. Just like how Ah manipulated the actions of this body even though mah 16 years old self was the dominant one these past three months."

"You can't compare your situation with Jean's."

"No, our 'situations' are exactly alike. Jean and Phoenix were meant to be the same, what's the word you used, entity. They weren't meant to be split. But because of your actions, Phoenix is very much like a psyche in Jean's mind."

"But surely shouldn't Jean be able to fight her off. Just like you, her brain should be capable of doing that."

"Yes, if it was a foreign psyche. But Phoenix is Jean, or was supposed to be. And just like it is difficult to get control back from mah different aged psyches, Jean will face problems as well. Remember Ah said that Ah'm not their god. Jean isn't Phoenix's god either. Actually if the situation becomes worse then, Jean will become Phoenix's little bitch."

"How are you able to get control back then?"

"Because the version of me that's supposed to be dominant is the current me, and the current me will always be older, wiser and more experienced than mah other version, who are the past me...s. Hence stronger and able to get control back. There is even the thing that Ah love mahself, so in the end Ah'm always able to coax the past me...s to listen to current me. And Ah can tell you right now there is no love lost between Jean and Phoenix. Phoenix hates you for separating her from Jean and she hates Jean for being weak and being manipulated by you. Ah'm sure that when, and not if mind you, Phoenix takes over she will kill you. And Scott."

"Why Scott?"

"Because she's a spiteful bitch. Not to mention it will send Jean into a guilt-ridden limbo and make it easier for Phoenix to maintain control over the body."

The Professor stared at his desk with a blank expression on his face. He didn't say anything, when Marie let out a loud sigh and said, "Enter mah mind." He looked up to her, who was now standing right next to him. "You don't believe me, or rather don't want to believe me. Ah can't blame you either. Ah wish Ah could stop believing it too. But Ah can't ignore what's happening and neither can you. So, enter mah mind and see for yourself."

She quietly walked around his desk and went to lie down on the sofa in the corner. Professor was too amazed by this to respond for a moment.

"Hurry up Charlie Boy. Ah want to go to sleep before sunrise, so do it. Now preferably."

'Charlie Boy' went to where she was and placed his fingers around her temples and was preparing to enter, when "Oh and don't be too shocked by what you see in here. And don't touch anything. And don't talk to anyone except me or at least someone who looks like me. Good luck. Ah hope you make it back."

**xXx**

When Xavier finally woke up he found himself lying on a path in the middle of what looked like the Sahara Desert. It took him a moment to remember where he actually was. In his realization he didn't notice that he was actually standing on his legs.

"Well, we thought it would be convenient for you to walk, so we gave you legs."

He turned towards the voice and saw Marie. Or at least a blonde version of her and minus the accent.

"I'm not Marie. As you can see from the lack of an accent."

He remember that back in his office Marie had warned him about now talking to anyone-

"Yes, but she told you not to talk to anyone who doesn't look like her. While I clearly do. And don't be too shocked that I knew what you were thinking. You see, you're in our territory and here there is no such thing as personal thoughts. Even for _such_ a powerful telepath like you."

'I feel like I'm being mocked.'

"Ding ding ding. Correct answer. Anywho, you can me Anna. Marie will explain to you who I am actually." Then started to walk away. "Well, what are you waiting for? You appeared right at the edge and we have a long way to go. Oh and don't step out of the path otherwise you'll never be able to leave. And well, simply put, I don't want you here."

Charles found the entire situation bizarre and not just because he was walking on his own two legs. Why is there a blonde version of Marie in her head? Is she one of past versions?

"Well I most certainly wasn't going to be a redhead, was I? And I'm not a past version of Marie. As I said when we find her, Marie will explain to you." Their conversation had distracted him from noticing that the scenery had changed. They were now in the middle of what looked like a city, only there were buildings of different styles in it. "They are different because they represent different people Marie absorbed." Charles needed to learn to keep his thoughts in check. "Now you know how others feel around you, Chuck. Well here we are."

They had stopped in front of a fountain and nearby on a bench was Marie playing with a little girl, who looked just like her.

"Will we see mommy again? Ah miss our mommy, both of them. But Ah like mah new mama and daddy as well." said the little girl. By now Charles had guessed that she was the three years old version of Marie. The real Marie, and he knew that because she had white stripes in her hair, said, "Well 3, sweetie Ah'm sure we will meet mommy again and when we do you can talk to her till your heart's content. Now why don't you go to your room, Ah have to talk to this man now."

"Is it about the red haired lady and the big bird?"

"Yes it is about them. You see, we are going to help them, so Ah need to talk to him first. Go and play with 4 and 5." With that little Marie walked away. The grown up version of Marie turned towards the Professor and said, "That's how we address the others who are not dominant, by their age. Ah see you've already met Anna. Hope she didn't scare you much. She can be very hostile to the newcomers."

"It's not the newcomer thing that makes me hate him. It's because he responsible the whole Phoenix fiasco, which we have to clean up now. That's why I hate him. Though I don't know why, as if we don't already have things to do. Well you're the boss." said Anna all the while glaring at him. Marie let out a deep sigh and said, "Yes Anna, you've been quite vocal about how you feel about helping Jean. And you're right Ah am the boss, so you will do what Ah tell you to do."

Charles finally had the nerve to say, "I'm sorry to interrupt," he pointed towards Anna and asked, "But who is she?"

"You do know that it's rude to point, don't you Chuck? So why don't you put the finger down, well before I break it."

"Anna, enough. Simply put she is mah mutation. Ah'm not too sure about the workings either, but it seems that she helps me from going insane and stopping the psyches from taking over, especially when Ah'm awake and not here to control them. She does everything that needs to be done, controlling the psyches, cataloging their memories, personalities and life force and she acts like a storehouse for all the mutations Ah've absorbed. She also helped me in creating all this." She pointed all around her to all the different buildings.

"Really? So my opinion matters, does it? Well I was under the impression that you do things as you please and then leave me to handle the consequences."

Marie tried to avoid looking directly at Anna. "Ah've no idea what you talking about."

"You gave Wolverine the entire Rocky Mountains."

"Only because you wouldn't let me give him Canada. Besides he needs the space. He's a feral."

"What about Eric?"

"What about Eric? He has a dingy little shack, that he used to live in with his parents back in Poland. You, standing there are taking more space than his house ever could."

"I'm not talking about his house. I'm talking about the Dalek. Was that truly necessary?"

"Ah just feel so bad for him. He has had such a difficult life. He lost his parents and had to live with the fear of being targeted because he is different."

"You do realize that he used that very line to justify killing us on his machine, right? That humans would start targeting mutants, remember?"

"That was Magneto. You can't blame Eric. Besides he looks so happy with little murderous metal friend."

"You spoil them."

"Ah'm a -"

"Say 'merciful god' and I'll punch you."

"- a large-hearted deity."

"When will stop saying that?"

"You say the word 'well' a lot and Ah've never said anything."

"And then there's Logan." Anna continued on as if Marie hadn't said that last sentence.

"What did Logan do?"

"Wel- I mean, I know that his memories are screwed up but can't he just stick to one building. One day its' a camper, then it's a giant Pre-Civil War era mansion, then it's some Japanese building from WW2. Every time I pass by his corner it's something new. He's ruining the infrastructure."

"Wow. Since when did you get OCD? And it doesn't matter what the infrastructure is. It's all in mah head."

"Of course it is happening inside your head, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

"Wait, did you just quote Harry Potter at me?"

"Dumbledore, specifically."

"We are going to have a long chat. But later. Right now Ah need to discuss the Phoenix situation with Charles, who clearly thinks Ah'm bat shit crazy now, thanks to you."

"That's another thing I'm pissed about. Why do we need to bother with Jean? We don't even like Jean. Let her die."

"Did you forget that if Jean dies then Phoenix will take over and disintegrate everyone and everything on this planet into atoms." And for the first time since Charles had met her, Anna was quiet. Marie then turned towards the Professor and grabbed him and started walking very fast in the other direction. "Let's hurry before she remembers something else."

They slowed down after a while and continued to walk on the path. "Anna had said that if I step out the path I would never be able to leave. Is it true?"

"Yes. Even though Ah didn't directly absorb you, if you take one step out you will become a permanent resident in mah head. A few cocky telepaths thought they could be the exception, but what they didn't realize that in here no one has powers, not even me. Ah don't need them to rule."

"I had expected it to be a bit more crowded."

"That's 'cause you're in the area, where Ah keep the ones Ah like. If we go deeper then you'll find the psyches Ah usually keep in lockdown." They were crossing an abandoned building, which looked worse for wear. "And then there is also the thing where Ah can delete the psyches when Ah no longer need them. Like this. It was the building Ah gave to Emma's psyche. We came into direct contact many times, while she was helping me get control. When Ah destroy the building the psyche and all their memories disappear. But Ah can still access their powers since they are stored independently. Anna does that as Ah mentioned. There used to be many psyches in here. Like the ones Ah absorbed before Ah met Wade. Emma helped me delete them, thank god. They were all disgusting slobs."

They were now near a house, which looked like it was picked out from a movie. It was surrounded by different types of trees like pine, oak, elm. "Home sweet home. This is the house Ah grew up in. Mah mama lives there." And as if she was expecting it, a woman in her early forties appeared at the door. "Anna-Marie, come inside. Ah even made your favorite apple pie." Marie looked like she didn't know whether to smile or cry, instead she said "Ah will mama. Right now Ah need to talk to the Professor." After that Mrs. D'Accanto went back inside. "Sometimes Ah'm happy that she is there, but sometimes Ah'm not."

Then a little while later they saw a large palace. "That is Carol's. Anna is right. Ah do spoil them. But what else can Ah do for them. Even though Carol loves her palace she only roams around inside like a ghost reliving all her memories of Alex. Ah can't exactly tell her to stop, can Ah? What can Ah say? Move on? That'll be hilarious. She's dead and stuck here and the man she loves will probably move on when Stryker is dead. Ah once offered that Ah could touch Alex so that she won't be lonely but she refused. She said that if Ah did that then Alex will never move on. Even though it hurts her she wants Alex to move on. Ah don't believe in true love and happy endings. Look at me, how can Ah? But when Ah see them Ah just... Ah just wish that fairytales could be true."

Charles didn't know what to say, so they continued to walk. Suddenly the city had disappeared and they were walking through a forest. "This is Wolverine's territory. It's pretty big, but had to give him all this space otherwise Ah would've gone mad with his bloodlust."

"Back there you said that Logan and Wolverine had different territories. Does that mean they both are separate psyches in your mind."

"Because they are two different entities in James Howlett's body. They were one before Stryker's experiment. It was only after they put the metal in him that his feral side somehow got separated. Probably because of the trauma." The telepath was so shocked that he stopped walking. "Oh come on, Charles. Ah dropped enough hints that Ah knew. And Wade talks, a lot. His nickname was 'merc with a mouth'. Believe me, Ah know everything there is to know about Jimmy."

He started walking again. "I'm surprised that you haven't told him or given him any indication that you know. It is my sincere request that you don't not until a time when he can handle-"

"Don't worry. Ah won't say a thing. Not because Ah agree with your theory of him being unable to handle it. But because Ah have my own plan, just like you. You can fool the entire world into thinking that your actions are selfless, but not me sugah. You know that as long you keep dangling his past in front of him, he'll stay at your side like a good X-Man. That's what you have been doing for the three months, right? Giving him crumpets but never something substantial that he would leave. When will you learn your lesson, Charles? You can't play god. You shouldn't play god."

"And I suppose you can."

"Don't compare me with you. Ah'm not power-hungry. And sure Ah may manipulate people but Ah don't ruin their lives."

"Everything I have done I have done it for everyone's benefit."

"Is that what you tell yourself every night just so you can sleep? Look at that and tell me that your actions actually did some good." They had reached the edge of the forest and were on a beach. Charles looked to where Marie was pointing and what he saw horrifies him. There in the middle of the water was an island in the middle of a violent storm.

"What is that?"

"Phoenix. Even though Anna and Ah could handle her, but she made everyone else feel uncomfortable. So Ah build her a prison away from everyone on that island. Her personal Alcatraz, if you may."

"Is that storm her doing?"

"No. That's me. Till now Ah was in here with her, so it was easy to control her. But since now Ah have become dominant again and can't stay here all the time, Ah created that storm to subdue her. Initially she created problems but now she knows she can't do a thing against me." They continued to walk down the beach, where Charles could see a figure standing at the water's edge. "Sometimes for fun Ah set the Wolverine loose on her. It's quite funny. Like coyote and roadrunner funny. Minus all the dynamite and anvils of course." They had nearly reached the lone when he finally recognized her, Jean.

Jean turned around to face them, when she heard them. "Marie, thank god you're here. She is mad today."

"No, she isn't. She's always like that. You shouldn't even be here, Jean. You should be in your own house, like the others."

"But she needs me. I need her. We need to be together but there is something stopping us. Marie help me be with her. I feel like I'm dying. So she must feel like dying as well. If we are together then we can sing our song together."

"Ah promised you, remember? Ah'll do everything that Ah can to help Jean and make sure Phoenix does not take over Jean's body. That's why brought the Professor with me." Jean turned to look at her mentor as if for the first time. Suddenly she started to panic. "Delete him. He can't be here. She hates him. I hate him. He separated us. Because of him we can't sing our song together." A smile appeared on her face. "Oh Marie, you should listen to our song. It's so beautiful. Like fairies. You know I was fairy when I was little. But then one day the song stopped. Everything is so cold now."

"Ah know. But Ah promise one day you will sing your song, together. For now you must rest. Anna will take you."

Behind them Anna appeared, as if she had been following them all the time. She walked towards Jean and held her hand and both started to walk away. When Jean stopped and turned to look at the island, "But she won't be there. She's never there. Even before we came here she was never there. She's so close that I can almost touch her but we be can't be together. We need to be together to sing our song."

"And one day you will be together. But not today. Go now. Ah don't want to force you."

"Ok. Goodnight, Marie."

After seeing his star pupil like that Charles had no words to explain how sorry he was. "She...What is... How can she be..."

"She's a nutcase. Like Ah told you in your office. Phoenix is controlling her actions, so she seems sane. But in reality Jean is just like that."

"That's impossible. No. I refuse to believe that."

"Downstairs in the med lab, Jean tried to enter mah mind without mah permission, remember? You've known Jean since she was a little girl, do you think she'll do something like that? No, Jean would never to that. But she did, because the Phoenix made her."

It was as if his legs couldn't support him anymore. He fell on the sand and started to cry. Because he finally understood what a big mistake he had made. He truly had ruined Jean. He failed his students. He failed everything. Marie sat down next to him and put her arms around him. "It's ok. Phoenix still can't get control of the body completely."

"Yes, but for how long. It's only a matter of time."

"So that's it? You're giving up? Your student needs you and you're abandoning her."

"I can't. Everything that I did I thought was doing for the good of everyone. But I was so wrong."

"Jean hasn't given up yet, my friend. Otherwise why would Phoenix pretend to be Jean in front of everyone." Both turned around to find Eric Lehnsherr. He walked towards them and sat down on the other side of Charles. "So you can't give up just yet. I know it will be difficult, but you must fight on, so that she may still have a chance."

"Don't worry Professor you aren't alone. Ah'll be there."

"Even after I have failed."

"It's not about the failure. It's because you're a good man. If you weren't you wouldn't have cried like that. You truly regretted your actions, if you hadn't you would still be fighting with me about being right."

"So this was a test for me?"

"Well, we had to be sure." said Eric. "Whether your pride will stop you from helping Jean."

"But it won't. 'Cause now we're sure. Ah'm not going to apologize for the things Ah said to you, but know that Ah have great respect for the work you've done. There would have been more than one Rogue in this world, if you hadn't started the institute. And sure it doesn't excuse what you did but use that as hope for fighting on."

Charles was quiet for a while, thinking over the things both of his companions had told him. He continued to stare at the island in deep thought. And finally as if he had prepared himself for a war, he spoke, "So what's the best course of action?"

"We kill her." came the reply from both of them. Charles looked at them in horror. "What.. I mean just now,...fight ..and now kill her."

"You are the one who asked for the best course of action, my friend. And the best thing we can do, which is also the least dangerous, is to kill her." replied Eric.

"What is the dangerous method?"

This time Marie spoke, "We need to remove the mental blocks in Jean's mind."

"But that will make Phoenix take control, which I believe is the exact thing we want to avoid."

"Not all of them at once, Charles." spoke an annoyed Eric. "Slowly. One by one. So that there is optimal time for Phoenix to integrate with Jean and once again become the same entity as they were always meant to be."

"But this is quite dangerous, Professor. We give Phoenix an inch and she will take an entire mile. Jean is already too weak and by weakening her blocks we will be putting her in danger. Not to mention everyone else around her. The students she teaches, the team when they are out in the field. We will never know when she'll snap."

"And yet it must be done. You are the one who has do this."

"Why me?"

"Because the blocks were put up by you. You will be able to sense where is weakness and if it is safe to probe at it, my friend."

Marie spoke, "But we have to be careful. Not only when you are in her mind but even in your daily interactions with her. She must never suspect that you have an ulterior motive, 'cause then the Phoenix will know. The results won't be pretty either. Jean's personality will undergo changes. She may become angry, depressed, anything. But you still can't stop. If you want Jean to have chance to live her life with Scott, you can't stop. And Professor, if you fail Ah won't hesitate in killing Jean. Remember that."


	5. Chapter 5

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**Sorry for the late update. But this chapter was a monster. Initially I wanted it to be the last pre-X2 chapter and was working along that concept when mid-way my muse left me. So I had to delete everything and start fresh from an entirely new angle. I think I would need do one more chapter before I start the events of X2. I'm gonna stick with basic plotline, as I really liked the second movie. It's the third one that makes me want to die everytime I think about it. So things will be a little different, which would make the foundation for my version of X3. The next chapter is practically done. So look forward to it.**

**Consider this my morbid curiousity (or that I'm lazy) I want to know how you guys would want Stryker to die. Just keep in mind that Wade would not be doing the killing. I get that why in movie, he was just left there. As Logan wanted to show that he is more than just an animal, even though he leaves Stryker to die. But I want the bastard to suffer. Any ideas how? **

**xXx**

**Chapter Five**

'She left.'

[And you only have yourself to blame for that. I told you that you need to go to her the first thing in the morning.]

'You told me to give her space.'

[The night of the wedding, yes. When you would've bombarded her questions. But the next morning you were supposed to show her that you truly want to help her, regardless of who she is.]

'She had the X-Geeks to help her.'

[I'm not talking about the fancy toys. And there is no way in hell they would've helped her without judging her. Or worse being scared of her.]

Logan contemplated this. It was true that he had smelled fear coming off of the X-Men that night. Marie is a smart girl and she must have noticed that as well. Was that why she'd left?

[Our girl ain't a coward, that she would run just 'cause of something like that.]

'Well, then where is she? Even Little Summers doesn't know. If she truly is looking for the bastard Wade, wouldn't she have told him something at least.'

[I don't know about that. I'm not psychic. I only know that you didn't go to her, when I specifically told you to do that. Thanks to you, we might've lost her forever.]

'Marie will be fine. I mean you have to be if you choose assassin as your profession.'

[I don't mean physically lost her. But, you know, the other thing.]

'What other thing?'

Logan could fell Wolverine's annoyance towards him, but he truly didn't know what he was talking about.

[You really need me to spell it out for you, don't you? God. I can't believe I'm actually going to say those words. But that's what you get, when you're stuck with someone so completely emotionally oblivious.]

'What the hell does that mean?'

[It means you care about her, you would literally die for her and then come back to life just to fight for her, you want to be a part of her life and together birth an entire football team with her. In short you love her.]

For a moment Logan was silent, which is quite an achievement when the conversation is happening inside your head. Try not thinking about anything for 30 seconds. Finally the process of formation of articulate thoughts started again.

'I don't love her.'

[And One-Eye doesn't have a pole stuck up his ass so high that even his hair is forced to be disciplined. Who are you trying to fool, bub? I know you better than you. So believe me you are hopelessly, truly, completely exactly like-all-the-sissy-guys-in-all-the-chick-flicks in love with her. Have been for a very long time.]

'What long time? Why are you trying to feed me the love-at-first-sight bullshit?'

[No, it wasn't love at first sight. 'Cause it was me and it was lust at first sight. When it comes to me, it's purely instinct. Alpha male sees a healthy female, so have to mate. You know, the same old _Animal Planet_ mumbo-jumbo. But you started to feel something more than just sex in you camper, when she sassed you ass .]

Just the memory of that day brought smile to his face.

[I think our attraction towards her wasn't just something sexual, but it was as if we knew there was something more to her. Obviously now it's clear. She knows how pain and anger can eat at you. We may not remember our past, but we can never let go of those things.]

Logan could only nod his head in agreement. 'It was on the train as well, She was strong, yet so broken. That's why I made that promise to her.'

[I think at that time her 21 years old self was trying to come back. I remember her smell changing, which was exactly how she was smelling like on the night of the wedding.]

Wolverine didn't really need to say all of that. But he was trying to be careful not to spook his mental counterpart.

'No. I mean, yes. But no- Well yes, I care about her and would protect her like any of the other kids in the mansion. But that doesn't mean I love her, It's not like that.'

Wolverine sighed. [I knew you get spooked. Of course you would do anything to protect these kids. It is your duty as an alpha to protect the weak and young. But Marie is different. She is the only one you'll die for. The only one for whom, I'll let you die. On that statue we both were ready to give our entire healing just for her. Come on, Logan, I'm supposed to be the animal here but even I know what that means.]

'No, no, no. NO. I don't love her. She's a kid. Well, I thought she was a kid.'

[Exactly. You thought she was a kid, so you spent the three months trying to convince yourself that you don't love her. So big was your denial that you even talked yourself into thinking that you love Jean.]

'Really?'

[Yes. Can you actually say that if Jean was the one in Buckethead's machine, you would still have fought so hard to save, or more importantly die for her?]

'Well I don't need to do all that. She has Scooter.'

[My point exactly. If you loved Jean, you would've already planned Scooter's demise. The only person you've wanted to shish-kebob is Ice-Prick. Not only do you care about her but also are jealous of any guy who comes near her. You want to kill Bobby, but have no problem with joking, training and working with Scooter. That should be the biggest indicator of which one you love.]

'Fine. I admit that I was only going after Jeanie just to piss Scott. But that doesn't mean I love Marie. Does it?'

[Yes, it does. You were using Jean as a shield against your feelings for Marie. That's why you've have so grumpy since you heard about the wedding. You were losing the biggest excuse for denying your feeling for her.]

'So I truly didn't feel anything for Red?'

[I wouldn't say you didn't feel anything for her. But it was purely a physical reaction to a female in close proximity. The classic case of 'bang and move on'. But with Marie it's one of a kind case of 'bang and stay'.]

'You're so romantic.'

[Shut the sarcasm, bub. At least I've accepted what I feel, which is more than what you've done.]

Logan thought about what his feral inner-voice had just said and wondered if he could be right-

[You can bet your ass that I'm right.]

'Personal space. Need to think here.'

[You're gonna make me regret me ever telling you about the concept of space aren't you?]

Logan was going to say something but was interrupted when Alex walked in the kitchen, where Logan was having a midnight cap. Actually more appropriately a 2 AM beer. And Alex seemed to be in the same mood it seemed, as the young blond grabbed a beer himself.

"So you really don't know where she might be? It has been three days, you know."

Alex finished taking a sip before answering, "If I knew where she was, don't you think I would be with her instead of getting grilled by my dear brother about me being an information broker for a bunch of assassins."

"Scooter does have a stick up his ass."

Alex nodded and continued to sip his beer in silence.

"So there is no way we can find her? I mean doesn't she something on her that we can trace."

"Logan, we've been having this conservation on a loop for the last three days. You don't become a world class assassin, if a couple of teenagers with a laptop can find you. She is called Rogue for a reason. If she doesn't want to be found, then no one can find her." He angrily finished his beer and went for another one while grumbling. "Can't believe _I'm_ getting lessons on technology by a century old feral."

"What did you say?"

"I said 'a century old fossil'. Because when it comes to technology you're just that old compared to me." And saved by the bell, right at that time Alex phone started to ring.

"No, you didn't say that. You said 'feral'. Right?"

[He did say feral.]

"Exactly."

Alex looked at Logan as if he had grown another head. "Are you having a stroke? You should quit the beer, old man." And finally looked at the screen, which Logan saw didn't show a number but only showed blocked number.

"Blocked number."

"Don't try to avoid the topic, bub. My hearing is excellent."

"No, growly. It's a blocked number. It could be her."

[Then answer the fucking phone.]

"Then answer the fucking phone."

As if he was woken from a dream he answered it.

[Put it on the speaker.]

"Oh, right. Put it on speaker." said Logan.

When he did, Logan finally heard the voice he was craving for the last three days. But something was wrong, the voice was missing the thick molasses like accent that he loved.

"Something's wrong. That's not Marie."

_"Ding ding ding. Well, congrats Logan you solved the mystery." _Came the voice from the phone._ "Robert Downey Jr. is out of job, because they are going to hire you in the next Sherlock movie."_

"You're right, Logan. That's not Marie. That's Anna, she is a...um a ...um... I mean."

_"Well, sure. Take your time, Alexis. It's not like Marie is mortal danger over here."_

After hearing that Logan grabbed the phone out of Alex's hand, who was still mumbling. "What do you mean? What happened to Marie? Where is she? Why do you sound like her? Did you do something to her?"

_"If you ask one more question, I'm going to start charging to you. Well that would be great. Marie and I could retire early."_

Alex finally recovered from his stupor and grabbed his phone back from a clearly offended and completely confused Logan. "Enough bullshit, Anna. I know what it means that I'm talking to you and not Marie right now. Where do you need me to come?"

_"New York Library. In the medical section, ironically."_

"Why 'ironically'?" asked Logan.

_"Well, just that when you guys come, because there is no way Logan is not going to meddle his annoying little feral nose in this, you need to bring Beast with you. And tell him to bring his little doctor's bag. And Alex, please hurry."_

**xXx**

And that's exactly where the two X-Men and a X-Man's little brother found Marie. Or at least her body. After Logan unceremoniously dragged Hank out of his and Ororo's bed and put him in the car, Alex tried to explain to them both who Anna was. It was safe to say that both the ferals were confused.

"Amazing." said Hank from the backseat now fully awake. "I always taught Rogue's, I mean, Marie's mutation was simply a physical one. But if what you say is right then the mutation of absorption has an entire mental aspect that no one even thought to consider. If you think about it, then it makes complete sense. She stores memories, personalities and powers in her mind, so her mutation requires her to have a mental foundation so to speak. But to actually have a mental manifestation of your mutation in your head. That's brilliant. This could answer so many questions about how mutations work. Fascinating."

"Listen," said Alex, "it does not matter who or what Anna is. What matters is that we save Marie. If Anna was desperate enough to call for help, then that means Marie is in danger. Possibly both physical and mental."

Logan, who was driving like he was trying to out-run a tornado, turned to look at Alex and asked, "What do mean both physical and mental?"

Alex rubbed his hand over his face as if wishing away this entire night. "Anna cannot take over without Marie's permission. And if she has then that means ... it means something had happened to her and Anna had to take over."

Logan just growled in frustration. "Why can't none of you talk straight? What happened to Marie?"

Felling both Hank's and Logan's eyes on him, Alex said, "It means she's nearly dying."

This time Logan said nothing but only pressed his foot flat on the gas pedal. Even it was dangerous, he didn't stop. He couldn't. And so in half an hour they had stopped in front of the library. Doubled parked nonetheless. And they found her, unconscious, sitting against a wall and surrounded by blood.

"Marie." screamed Logan. Which was enough to wake her up.

"Oh you blond drama queen." said Anna. "You told them Marie's dying, didn't you? Well, you don't need to worry your pretty little head of yours for that, Alexis. Marie is not dying. She's just throwing a hissy fit, like a child."

The three of them just stood above her and could only stare. Most of all Logan. Marie usually smelled like pine and summer, with a hint of something burning. But right now he could only smell the burn, as the pine and summer were gone. He had to rely on his senses for so long that it was weird for him to see such difference. His eyes and ears told him that it was Marie, but his nose told him she was someone else.

[Then follow your instincts, bub. Which the gruff feral's way of saying listen to your heart.]

"So," said Anna, "All three of you came to library from Westchester, in your pajamas to take a stroll? Even though you can clearly see this body bleeding and that one of you had taken an oath to medically help others. Isn't that right, Dr. McCoy?"

As if woken up from a dream, he quickly approached Marie's body. "Sorry, my dear. It's just strange-"

"Without the accent." finished Anna. "Don't worry. It shocks everyone. Should have seen Chuck's face when he first saw me. Anywho. Get this bullet out of Marie."

Alex let out a groan of frustration. "Seriously, Anna. A bullet? A motherfucking bullet? You practically gave me a heart attack. And now I find out that it's just a bullet. Marie has absorbed healing from six different super ferals. And it's a bullet?"

"Well, obviously if the healing from six different super ferals isn't enough to take care of this, then it means it's not just a normal bullet. It's an adamantium bullet, laced with enough tranq to put a T-Rex and very strong sodium pentothal."

"Truth serum?" asked Hank, who still hadn't actually began to help Marie, since he was too busy listening to the two argue.

"Because Marie got caught and the bastard wanted to know exactly what Marie knew. The bullet is in the spine, in case you're wondering. Since you're just sitting there and doing nothing." She then turned towards Alex, "Which is another reason I had to call you. The legs stopped working. Luckily Marie had enough sense to teleport out of there before she started having her hissy fit."

Hank had finally started to take out instruments out of his bag, and asked, "Marie can teleport as well."

"Yean, but it's a recent addition. She got it last year, when she was in Germany. He was blue and elfish." She then turned around to show them the injured area, which shocked all of them. There were claw marks all around it. From his medical opinion Hank could see that the bullet hole was relatively small, but it had been almost opened up again and again.

"Oh my stars and garters. Did your kidnappers do this?"

"No, I did." said Anna. "The healing was forcing the skin to join back. I was afraid that if it closed up then there would be permanent damage to the spine and Marie wouldn't be able to walk. The healing had already gone into overdrive, when she was shot. Adamantium bullet should have turned her bones to dust. Now can you please take it out?"

Hank got to work, while Alex and Logan could only stare. "Don't worry about infection or being gentle, Hank. Just take the bastard out and I'll let the healing take care of the rest." After what seemed like an hour, though it could barely have two minutes, bullet came out.

"Wow." said Anna. "Let's never do that again." And in front of their eyes the white spinal column fused backed together, along with the muscles and tissues and vessels.

"Eh, no wonder you guys look at me weird, when I heal in front of you." said Logan.

"And believe me, Logan," said Hank with a still dazed expression on his face. "It never stops getting weird." And while he was talking to Logan, Anna suddenly got up and started doing cartwheels.

"I don't think that's a good idea Mar- I mean Anna. Wow you have many names."

"On the contrary, Hank." said Alex. "That's exactly what she needs to do. The quicker she puts the body in use, the quicker it can adapt to the newer metabolism that has been created with the healing."

"Really?" asked Logan.

The young blond turned to face him and said, "Yes, Logan. That's how it works. The healing. I mean you must have felt it times, right after you've healed you just want to get up and start running. It's not just the excess adrenaline rush from a flight or fight situation. It's your body's way to adapt itself to new muscles and bones."

Logan could only nod as it actually made perfect sense. Hank turned his attention away from his patient, who was now doing summersaults. "You have quite an impressive amount of knowledge about ferals."

Anna finally stopped and joined them. "The only thing impressive about Alexis-"

"Stop calling me Alexis."

"Stop behaving like an Alexis. As I was saying, the only thing impressive about _Alexis_, is that he has nicer hair than most girls. Marie had the knowledge about ferals, which she then told him. And the only reason she has that knowledge is because she has knack of picking up stray ferals." She said while glaring at Logan. "And even though I understand the appeal of healing and not dying as easily, but I still don't understand how she could've managed to stick around with Daken and Romulus."

She then started to laugh, quite loudly. "Of all the things she could've inherited from her mother. Her real mother, mind you. I mean, she could've taken her agile body, her confidence in taking down an enemy, a strategic mind so precise to a point of being almost sociopathic. But no, she inherits her taste in ferals. Ferals, as if they are so desirable."

Alex finally asked her, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. Marie had all those qualities as well. It's just that the feral-chasing thing is more prominent."

"No. I don't mean that. What are you still doing here? Why hasn't Marie come back?"

All traces of humor vanished from Anna's face. "Marie is hiding inside her own mind. She is with Mrs. D'Accanto and Cody right now. And no matter what I say to her, she's not coming back anytime soon. She's in shock. Was in shock. Now it's just a hissy fit." She waited a little before continuing. "She wanted to get caught, so she could get information about Wade. Well, actually more like confirmation. Because she found out where he taken from."

"How did she that out? I tried tracing his number and nothing came up."

"But you forgot about his PSP. He's never without it. Marie traced the IP address on it. But she didn't want to believe it, so she went tonight to one of his bases and she found out everything. Everything that she and you have been fearing for the last two years."

Alex was shaking his head in denial and repeatedly saying the word 'no' again and again.

"I'm afraid yes, Alex. Now you can understand why Marie would want to deny everything and just run away."

Logan was now officially pissed. He thought it was fine now as Marie's body was no longer in mortal danger. "Ok. Anna. Enough bullshit. Where was Wade taken from? And would Marie run away and in her own mind?"

"Wade was taken from New Orleans, over a week ago. And Marie ran away because she thinks it was her fault."

"Why would she think that?" asked Hank.

"Because it is her fault that Wade was captured. He was captured as bait for her." said Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**While writing this story I kept on listening to 'Wolf and I' by 'Oh Land'. If you want you can listen to it as well. I just fell in love with its haunting melody. And somehow it suits Anna's monlogue and the conversation between Logan and Marie.**

**xXx**

**Chapter Six**

I never understood humans. I've spent nearly two decades with one, technically inside her head, even then I don't have an insight on what humans are. All I know is that Marie and I have been together since the moment we were created. Even before the body was born we were together inside her mother's womb. She doesn't remember, but I do. We have been together even before we came into the world and will be together long after the world rots away. Anna and Marie, never the same but always together, just divided by a fine line. Thus Anna-Marie.

I wonder if her mother knew how appropriately she named her daughter. Or perhaps she did. After all she could see the future. Perhaps she saw me as well.

That's another thing so uniquely human. They are so obsessed with defining things and naming them. Who they are, what they are to others, what they will become, what they feel. Everything and sometimes even nothing needs to be named.

Marie was different. She never questioned things. And, well, I'm a mutation. I don't need to question things. Not sure if I can feel things either. All we knew was that we are meant to be together. Anna and Marie. Anna-Marie.

But now that she is hiding from me. Purposefully keeping me away. I'm starting to take a deeper look at what we are and what we will become. Am I her mother or am I her child? Is she my master or is she my slave?

According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their powers, Zeus separated them into two parts and condemned them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. And since human nature was originally one and they wanted to be whole, this desire and pursuit to become whole again is called love. But what does this mean for us? Are we blessed since we were born with the other? Or are we cursed because we will never feel the need to find love?

Are we soul mates? Are we two different souls or different aspects of the same soul? Are we lovers or sister or friends? Or are we enemies, fighting for control till the end of eternity? I don't have the answers. I'm just a mutation. I'm not even sure if I'm supposed to think. But even after all this I still know that we have to stay together.

I've always been with her. Her guardian. Her parents called it sweet that she had an imaginary friend. Somehow even then she knew that I'm not a make-believe thing other children had. But it never bothered us. We didn't question it. Why would we? We were whole. We repaired the damage, filled in cracks and were whole again. Anna and Marie, divided but together. Anna-Marie.

And then it changed. Everything changed. In our sixteenth year together, we realized what we are and we have to become. Mutant and her mutation. It was like being set on fire. Even then it didn't change us. It didn't change what we are to each other. It didn't change the fact that we are meant to be together. And yes, she changed to become the Rogue, but for me, just for me, inside our very own little world, she was still my sweet and gentle Marie and I was still her kind and strong Anna.

Or perhaps we changed together and didn't notice any difference. Anywho. It didn't matter. We were on a mission now. Anna and Marie, separate but always in need of each other. Anna-Marie.

We thought we finally understood what we are. Mutant and her mutation. Because when we touched the humans they didn't have their other selves. They weren't whole. However when we actually touched other mutants we were proven wrong. Even though we could take Wade's memories, life force and personality, we couldn't take his powers. At the time we thought it was because they weren't his 'natural' powers. So perhaps his other self was damaged. But even after when we touched Carol, we found out that she didn't have her other self either. She wasn't whole.

We were the only ones who were whole. Did this mean we were blessed or that we were cursed? We stopped thinking about it, until we touched Logan and Jean. Logan was different, he was never supposed to have his other self. I'm not sure if Wolverine can be called his other self either. But somehow he found a way to be whole. Or managed to become a poor imitation of it.

Jean made us understand. Jean and Phoenix, that is. They were the first ones, who were exactly like us. Albeit the damaged version of us. And it just confirmed our belief that we will always need each other. If we ever lost the other, we wouldn't survive. We would go mad. We are bonded to each other for life. Everytime I look at Jean and Phoenix, I realize how strong the bond really is. Even after being separated, they feel the other. They still want to be together.

And then we knew we are blessed to have each other. We are together to sing our song. It's funny if you think about it, that the most befitting analogy came from a nutcase. But if the shoe fits.

Save for the fact that just because you are blessed in one thing doesn't mean you can't be cursed in others. My sweet and gentle Marie is cursed. Cursed to always lose love. The love of a parent, the love of a sibling, the love of a friend, the love of a husband. She is cursed to lose them all, everytime.

I never understood love or any other emotions. I'm a mutation, so what use are emotions to me. Except they are important to her, so I try to pay attention to them for her sake.

Marie never believed in fairytales. Not even as a child. She never felt the need to. Why would she, when she had me and together we could create our own world in her mind. Marie always wanted a 'normal' tale, so to speak. She didn't want fancy gowns, big palaces or Prince Charming. She just wanted normal. But ever since that one humid evening, when we put Cody in a coma, normal became unachievable.

I truly wanted her to be happy. And for a while back there it seemed she could be. She had her normal. However once cursed always cursed. She didn't just lose her normal, rather she found out that it was never real in the first place.

So now she has two choices. She can continue with her fake normal and sacrifice Wade. Or she can save the most precious person in her life. Now you understand why she chose to hide. She ran away to avoid making this decision. And I can't blame her. Just the illusion of that happiness was enough for Marie. Although even that was taken away from her.

Now she is broken. And lost

Nevertheless I will stand by her, patiently waiting. For her to call me again. For her to need me again.

Repair the damage.

Fill the cracks.

Become whole again.

**xXx**

Logan was conducting a punishing Danger Room session with the Junior team, before dinner. That is what anyone could see at the surface, when the truth was that he was trying to make sense of what happened recently. And while he wasn't proving to be successful in doing that, he had managed to establish the fact that Marie may be the only person on this planet who makes him feel so confused. Which did not help his rising levels of frustration. Or the students, who were at the receiving end of his frustration.

Marie may make him feel confuse, but Anna pissed the hell out of him. If harming Anna didn't mean he would also be hurting Marie, he would've chopped that girl's head a long time ago. After meeting Anna, Logan has a whole new appreciation for his now seemingly sane feral side. How can a mutation be so annoying? And it hasn't even been 24 hours since anyone of them has met her.

To be fair, the others weren't as annoyed with Anna as Logan was. It's just that in his head Wolverine's warning of losing Marie forever was playing on a loop. Although everyone did find it weird that Anna always addressed Jean as the 'ticking time-bomb'.

He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice that Alex and Anna had joined them in the room. Well, he thought she was Anna. At first he only noticed the burning smell, (interestingly enough, Jean also had this burning smell, and since she started to have private telepathic sessions with Chuck, the burning smell seems to be getting stronger) but on the second sniff he noticed that the smell of pine and summer was back.

He quickly gave the command for stopping the stimulation. Everyone, that is, the kids, Hank, Scooter and Ro, turned to him to find out what was wrong. It's not like Logan to stop an exercise mid-way because of an injury. Jean was with Chuck, again having another session with him, which he found out was not common but had become a regular event since the wedding.

"Marie," said Logan, which made the others finally notice the newcomers. "You're back."

"Yes, sugah." There was pin-drop silence. "Actually,... Ah was wondering if Ah could join you guys. Hell, if being shot at while at a classic recon mission has told me anything is that Ah'm out of practice. Shouldn't have let mah 16 years old self stay in control too long. Should've just left a long time ago." She suddenly found the tips of her boots very interesting.

Logan then noticed that she was wearing a green and yellow cat-suit. He had noticed she was wearing another one just like that, when he rescued Anna from the library, but now that he knew it truly was Marie, he appreciated even more.

Alex jumped in to fill in the silence, that had enveloped over them again and said, "That's an interesting idea. A round of Superheroes vs. Assassins. With an unique twist of course."

Scooter regained his ability to talk again and asked, "What sort of twist?"

Alex and Marie only smiled quite mischievously at each other and together said, "You'll see."

"Sure why not?" came the reply from Bobby of all the people. "We'll love to see what an assassin can actually do."

"Well," said Hank, "It's not particularly a bad idea. Though I will not be participating. I think I got hit by one of Cyclops's blasts." He then turned towards Marie and asked, "But are you sure that you're fine, my dear. I mean you did receive a severe spinal injury."

Before Marie could reply, Alex said, "Don't worry Hank. She's completely fine. Why don't you and I sit down here and enjoy the show."

"You're not fighting?" asked Kitty. "I thought this was like, you guys against us sort of thing."

"Oh no Kit-Kat," said Alex. "It's Superheroes vs. Assassins, and I'm just the go-to guy for a bunch of assassins. So I'm afraid you all have to fight just her." He pointed towards Marie, who still appeared nonchalant.

Logan started speaking, "Wait a minute. We're not-"

"Fine" interrupted Bobby. "We can most definitely take her on."

"Try interrupting me on more time, Popsicle, and I'll-"

"Oh come on, Logan." said Marie. "It'll be fun. Or are you afraid that even with your training they can't beat me. Besides it's all fun and games."

Logan continued to stare right at Marie for a complete minute, as if trying to find out what she was truly looking for. And then conceded. "Fine. Let's do this. But no powers-"

"With powers." said both Alex and Marie. And before he could argue, Marie gave the orders for the stimulation to begin.

It was over before it even began. Marie got hit by every single one the powers. Logan would have panicked, if it didn't seem too simple. She practically threw herself in front of their attacks. Everyone of them. Scooter's blasts. Storm's wind and lightening. John's fire-ball. Jubilee's sparks. Bobby's ice. Kitty managed to phase right through her. And finally Piotr managed to knock the wind out of her. She was lying on the ground right now. To others it may have looked like she was unconscious, but Logan knew that she was just fine. In fact he could practically smell the amusement from her. So he hung back and waited.

Obviously Hank couldn't just sit on the sidelines, when he thought there was a person in need of medical help. But as he began to rush towards her, he was stopped by Alex. "Hold on, Big Blue. The show is not over yet."

Bobby who was having a celebratory high-five with John, turned to face Alex and said, "What do mean it's not over yet? We took her out. She must really suck at being an assassin, if this was enough to take her out."

Alex just smiled at Bobby as if he was a five years old, who was talking about Santa. "No, Blow-Up Ken doll. It's not over yet. Because that's not how you win a war."

"Didn't know you were a fan of Sun Tzu."

"You don't win the war by getting the upper hand over your enemies." continued Alex as if he was not interrupted by Bobby.

"You win by letting your enemies think that they have the upper hand over you." said Marie while getting up and casually brushing off the imaginary dust on her suit.

And before anyone could blink, Rogue took down the X-Men. She fired optic blasts at Scooter, made Storm drenched to her bone, turned metal and punched Piotr to the other side of the room, created sparks all around Jubilee, put John in a ring of fire, phased Kitty through the floor and left her there, and finally covered Popsicle's entire body, from neck down, in ice.

She calmly walked in front of Bobby. "Now it's over. Hope that cleared up any doubts you had on mah assassinating abilities. Oh, and in case you were wondering, Ah'm breaking up with up you." She continued to smile. "That was awesome."

"What?" said Kitty, who was still stuck in the floor. "Serving our asses to us?" Marie walked up to her and helped her out. She clicked her fingers and everyone who was still trapped with their own powers was set free. "No. The awesome part was that Ah just had mah first break-up."

"You've never broken up with anyone?" asked Jubilee. "No. Simply 'cause Ah've never dated anyone. All Ah had were casual flings. Don't get me wrong, it was exactly what Ah wanted. But you can't have the satisfaction of dumping someone when you both know it's just about the sex."

Scooter walked up to Marie, with a very tight smile on his face. "Well, as much as we all would love to hear about your love life. Can you please tell me when did you steal our powers?"

Marie rolled her eyes and said, "Relax, Scott. Ah did not touch teenagers." Which send Alex into a laughing fit. "That was funny. Usually it's Wade who has to keep saying that."

"Yeah, that's true. Remember Bangkok." said Marie.

"Yes, I remember. He put the 'bang' in the Bangkok. Not to mention the 'kok'."

Storm, after helping Piotr to his feet, joined in. "If you didn't touch us how were you able to get our powers."

"That's simple." said Alex, who was now standing next to Marie. "Her mutation her two aspects - defensive and offensive. You guys are already familiar with the defensive aspect, that is when she touches someone to take their powers, memories, personality and life force. Now the offensive aspect is a bit more tricky and I can't explain that."

"As you all know by now, with last night's events, that there is a mental manifestation of mah mutation in mah head. Called Anna. Now with Carol Ah knew that Ah could absorb other mutant's powers by touching them. Ah could never take Wade's powers, because they weren't his natural powers. After getting control over mah skin, when Ah had become even more determined to kill Stryker and started to train to become an assassin, Ah started to hang around more mutants, for the simple reason so that Ah could get their powers.

"What Ah noticed after some time was that Ah don't need to touch them to get their powers. As long as Ah, or more specifically Anna, gets to see them use their powers, Ah can have them. Anna says it's like mind-hack, but not the same way a telepath would do it. It's much more subtle. Even the strong telepaths can't notice Anna enter their minds, specifically the area responsible for the powers, and copy the mutations, so to speak. Which is exactly what Ah did, right now."

"That's extraordinary." said Hank, who had been silent this entire time."Your mutation creates a data bank of all the powers it comes in contact with, physically or otherwise, and can use them as offensive. And it also has a defensive aspect as well. In a fight, you can touch your opponent and not only will you be able to get their powers but also in the meantime you get their memories and knowledge, to use their mutations flawlessly and also make them weak by taking their life force. That's the perfect mutation. We all saw it today. You can defeat any mutant by just using their own powers on them. And the more they use their powers in front of you, the more you'll be able to defeat them."

"Pretty much. Believe me, when Ah discovered Ah could do all that, what you just said, Ah understood why Stryker would want me. Though Ah'm not sure he knows about the offensive part of mah mutation."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't." said Alex. "Cause if he did, he would be putting a lot more effort in capturing you. Like a hundred navy seals would be on your ass 24/7."

"So" came from a clearly mystified Fearless Leader. "In the three months you've lived here, in a mansion filled with mutants, you could've easily taken any-"

"Yes, Scott. Anna actually called it an 'all you can eat buffet'. Though Ah have to say that the mind-hack does not work for physical mutations. Otherwise Ah would've been blue thanks to Hank. Ah need to touch someone to take on the physical aspect of their mutation."

"But you can take their physical mutations as well." asked Storm.

"Yes, Ah can choose which physical mutation Ah want." For a briefest moment she looked towards Logan, but no one except him noticed it. "Like the teleporter Ah met in Germany last year. Ah didn't touch him, but Ah have his powers. Even if had touched him Ah would've been able to pick if Ah wanted his physical appearances as well. He was blue and had a tail." She stopped talking for a moment to think about something. "It's interesting how frequent the color blue comes up when you're talking complete physical mutation. Like Hank, Mystique and Kurt Wagner in Germany. Why does mutation loves blue so much? Anywho, thank you for the powers, everyone." With that she started to walk away. Logan was just about to stop her to talk to her when, John asked her how she was able to start a fire without a lighter.

"Yes, well, it's not that difficult." She walked in front of him and said, "Show me hands. Now start a flame with your lighter." He did as he was told. "Now make the flame small. Smaller. And smaller" He continued to make the flame smaller till it was nothing but a dot on his hands.

"This is the difficult part. You need to maintain this small flame all the time and whenever you need to use your powers you just have to enlarge this flame. It will be difficult to maintain it for long periods of time but if you practice enough pretty soon you'll be able to maintain multiple flames simultaneously. And even creates shapes, like dragons."

"How do you even know all this?" asked a clearly shocked John.

"That's another thing Anna can do. It's like when she has a mutation, she can dissect it and uncover all its secrets. Like Piotr, just like your external skin you can make skin lining on your organs into metal as well. And you should do that, as even though from the outside you may be fine but you could easily suffer from internal bleeding. Though it's weird walking around with metal organs.

"Jubilee can turn anything into sparks not just air. In fact if you concentrate enough you can create sparks right inside someone's eyeballs. Now Ah'm sure you all are wondering how was Kitty not able to unphase herself out of the floor. Ah have to admit Ah cheated with her. You see Kitty's powers make the molecules in her body loose, so then she is able to slip through the gaps in between the molecules of the wall or floor or even person. Ah released low frequency that put her molecules out of sync and thus she was stuck. But even you have a long way to go, Kit-Kat. Ah mean if you tried harder you can phase with many people at the same time and phase through fast moving objects. Or even non-solid things, like lightening or Cyclops's blasts."

"What about me?" asked a sheepish Bobby.

"You can use your ice to slide over, even in mid-air. You can cover your entire body into ice, which would make you somewhat resistant to blows and punches. Not to mention create ice objects that move. Like this." She raised her closed palms in front of them and when she opened it they all saw a tiny kitten ice sculpture. Not too shocking, just that it was actually moving around her palm.

"That's cool." said both Kitty and Jubilee.

"No, it would have been cool if Ah could make it say 'meow'." And just like that the kitten was gone. "Although don't push yourself, Bobby. If your mutation can't find enough water in the air, it will start using the water in your body and you will lose consciousness from dehydration."

"When did you discover all of these things about our mutation?" asked Piotr.

"In the three days before Ah had mah mental breakdown."

"Mental breakdown?" asked Logan. "Anna said it was a hissy fit."

"It was initially a hissy fit. But then Ah started eating the fake apple pie that mah mother had made and discussing what color dress mah Prom dress should be with Cody. So Ah think it's safe to it was a mental breakdown. Anywho, whose hungry?"

**xXx**

Dinner had ended and Logan wanted nothing to jump in his bed and go to sleep, considering he hadn't slept properly last night, with rescuing Anna and what not. That's why he was shocked to find Marie sitting on his bed, when he entered his room.

"How did you...? I mean ...no smell in the halls." He was quiet for a minute. "Right. Teleportation. I forgot. Did you want to talk about something?"

"Ah wanted to thank you for not telling anyone what the New Orleans thing to anyone. Hank can't because of the doctor-patient confidentiality, but...just thanks for not saying anything."

"I didn't have a choice, darling. Anna said she would use Magneto's powers to rip the metal from my body if I did." This send both of them in laughter. It was at that moment he noticed exactly how much he missed that sweet drawl of hers. Or more specifically it was at that moment he realized that Wolverine is right and he loves her and he would give almost anything to keep hearing her laugh. He was pretty sure he had a start-struck expression on his face, so tried to talk to distract her.

"So, what finally made you come out of your mental isolation?"

She lost the last trace of laughter and had an almost melancholy smile. "Anna. Her inner monologues were getting really..um... intense. It made me realize no matter how hurt Ah may be, Ah can't run away from all of this. Even if it mah fault."

"Is it the bait thing?"

"Not just that. Ah shouldn't have abandoned Wade for three months. Ah was so caught up in the illusion of being a normal teenager that... And now he's gone."

For a moment neither one spoke. "Were you really discussing dress colors in there?" He asked hoping to lighted the mood, and it earned him a small smile. "Yeah, Ah was. During the time Ah should have been at mah prom, Ah was chopping up corpses and throwing them in the sewers of Paris." She broke eye-contact with him and stared out the window before talking again. "This wasn't the life Ah wanted, Logan. But this is mah life. Destiny had warned me, but somehow Ah wished it was otherwise. So Ah've decided that Ah'm not going to run anymore."

He didn't know how to reply to that and even his usually sane-advice giving feral side was silent. "That's a good thing, darling."

She turned around to face him and he could see tears in her eyes, and it broke him even more. "But Ah don't know what to do? For the last five years, whenever Ah've been stuck or needed help, Ah went to Wade. He was mah constant. He is mah family. Mah one family is already dead because of me. Ah don't think Ah can handle if something will happen to Wade, because of me again."

Logan rushed to her side and enveloped her in his arms. "Wade had saved me over and over again. He has done so much for me. And Ah can't do anything for him. Ah couldn't even find out where he is last night. Ah pretend to be strong and Ah joke with everyone, but the truth is after losing Wade Ah've become the same scared 16 years old that Ah was five years ago. Lost and broken. Ah was so obsessed in being happy, just being normal that Ah may already have lost the most precious person in mah life."

He could feel jealousy rearing his head, but he quickly squashed it down, because right now Marie was more important than his petty issues. He knew that right now she just needed to get it all out of her system, so he stayed silent and held her.

"It's so difficult living with the pain and anger, that only thing you want is to run away. But even that doesn't help, 'cause they have already become a part of you. It feels like nothing can hold you on the ground, like any minute now you will fall in space and never come back. Ah always thought if Ah kill Stryker, then it will go away but what if it doesn't. Ah've been with the pain and anger for so long, what if they've already become a part of who Ah am, what if it never ends, Logan."

"Then it becomes a part of you and you learn to live with it. You may not like it, but you have to. You can't give it up. It's your bag of bricks, you can't hand it over to anyone. And the longer you live, the heavier it gets. Then one day you may meet someone, who has their own burden, but somehow you help each other and one way or another the burden becomes less and you both can simply live."

Marie was quiet for some time. Logan was afraid he may have said something wrong and he cursed himself for becoming so goddamn philosophical all of a sudden. She slowly raised her head to look into his eyes and then placed the softest kiss on his lips, as if it wasn't a kiss at all but a ghost of one. Like a distant memory.

Soon enough the kissed intensified and they both couldn't keep their hands off each other. Yet it was impossibly sweet. Both of them may have been experienced, but this something precious. Something warm and tender. And neither of them wanted to rush in and ruin that moment. Slowly, after their clothes were off, Logan laid her on the bed. Even though his feral side hated him for it, he stopped for the briefest moment and asked her with his eyes if she wanted this. He would never forgive himself, if somehow he was taking advantage of her emotional state. All his worries were proven baseless, when she placed another soft kiss on his lips. She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. And for one night their burden was lessened.

**xXx**

When he woke up in the morning, he was shocked not to find Marie beside him. He may never admit it but he wanted to feel her scent and warmth first thing when he woke up, and for the rest of his life if he could do something about it.

But Marie was sitting at the windowsill wrapped in a sheet and looking at the rising sun. He joined her there and wrapped himself with her and the sheet. It was at that time that he noticed she was holding something in her palms.

"It's the bullet that Hank took out of me."

"Why did you keep it?"

"Not many people can work with adamantium. It's an important clue for finding Wade."

"Do you know someone who can do that?" He was upset over the fact that he may lose Marie, that until that moment he never thought to make connection between the bullet and his own skeleton.

"Stryker, of course."

"Of course." He stopped staring at the sun and looked at her face. "No, Marie."

"You don't even know what Ah'm planning."

"Of course I know what you are planning. You plan to go to Stryker, don't you? You can't."

"You can't tell me what to do, Logan."

"When your life is at stake, you can bet your perfect little ass that I can."

"You think mah ass is perfect."

"Don't get cute with me Marie. You are not going."

"Ah can't just let Wade die. He may be bait, but he is running out of time."

He didn't say anything for a moment. One thing was sure he was not letting Marie go to that sadistic scientist. But if Wade wasn't saved then who knows what stupid shit Marie may end up doing.

"I'll go."

"What? Why will you go to Stryker's base?"

"It's perfect. He expects you to come, but he doesn't know me. I'll go and check the area out and if I find Wade, I'll rescue him."

"How will you do that? You don't even know what he looks like?"

"I'm guessing he would be locked up and surrounded by a bunch of guards."

That earned him a smile. "Now who is getting cute? But seriously Logan, Ah don't think it's a good idea-"

"It's the best one we have. Listen I'm not going to let anything happen to you. And me going alone is better. What if Wade isn't even there? If I take the entire X-men with me, it will raise alarms at next place we try searching for Wade. Don't you see, it's that simple."

"But you don't know Stryker. It can get complicated. There are so many things you don't know yet."

"What do you mean?" He held her face in his hands and looked deep in her eyes. He could see the worry in them and that just boosted his ego.

"Ah want to tell you something about your past." Before he could ask, six bone claws were protruding out of her knuckles. "You had bone claws before, they just put the metal on them." He was speechless, too shocked to speak. He touched them lightly, before she put them away. "Ah was so stupid to ask that question. 'Does it hurt?' Of course it would hurt. You're pushing claws out of your skin." She said, while rubbing the already healed knuckles.

"But hang on, why would this complicate me going to Stryker?"

"Come on, Logan. There are only a handful of people on this planet who can work with adamantium. And Stryker is the best, who is obsessively fond of experimenting on mutants." She looked away for a minute, as if trying to gather strength to continue. "Weapon X was the first successful procedure of Stryker. He supposedly was a super healer, had feral tendencies and had an entirely adamantium skeleton. Now you see why Ah don't want you going to Stryker' base?"

"I'm Weapon X?"

"All clues point to that."

"Do you know anything else?"

"No. Nothing else. Wait, you're not still going, are you?"

"Marie, this just sealed the deal. We would be killing two birds with one stone. I find Wade and discover my past. Please don't stop me."

He kissed her, which she initially refused to join but shortly was returning in equal measure.

"Where is this bastard's base?"

"Up in Canada. It's at Alkali Lake."

**xXx**

Marie was standing near the gate, where she had just said her final farewell to Logan, whose figure was quickly becoming small as he put more and more distance between them.

She was soon joined by Alex, who asked, "So he's on his way to Alkali Lake?"

"If there is anything that Itsu and Kayla have taught us, is that James Howlett can't resist a damsel in distress."

"There were waterworks, I assume."

"Whole nine yards. 'Logan, help me. Logan, save me. Logan, Ah'm so lost and broken.' Like taking candy- no like putting the detonator in the hands of a baby."

"Because you don't win the war by getting the upper hand over your enemies."

"You win the war by making your enemies think that they have the upper hand over you. It's pretty obvious that Stryker is planning something. Otherwise why after four years of sitting with his thumbs up his ass, would he try to capture me again. He expects us to barge into one of his base and burn it to the ground. But what he doesn't expect is a blast from the past."

"A visit from his favorite pet. Weapon X. And even sending Logan to Alkali Lake doesn't change much, because on the surface it looks like the base has been abandoned."

"And the presence of water will screw up his sense of smell, so he wouldn't even think about looking underground."

"But just him coming to the seemingly abandoned base will raise enough flags for Stryker to rush into whatever he is planning."

"And if Ah know Stryker, he has planned something which will make this administration re-think the entire Mutant Registration Act."

"That is where the X-Men come in."

"Exactly, sugah. Xavier considers himself the unofficial ambassador for mutant kind. So he and his team would bend over backwards to stop that."

"In the meantime, we step in and kill the son of a bitch, avenging Carol and your family. But his death also becomes the unofficial trigger for the Human-Mutant war. But how will starting the war help us in rescuing Wade?"

Marie, who along with Alex, was walking back to mansion, stopped and turned to face him. "To save Wade we need allies, Alex. And the only way we can get them, is if we force everyone and not just mutants, into a corner by starting this war."

"Destiny always knew you would play an important role in the war."

"Yes. Irene wrote in her diaries about how she saw me and the tipping point of the war. That's why she send me to the D'Accantos, hoping that if Ah grew up away from the mutant world, Ah would be able to avoid all that. But as we all know,..."

"We can't change the cards that have been dealt to us."

"No, we can't."

They continued to walk in silence when Alex asked, "What will you do with Remy?"

"Ah thought that's obvious. Leave him."

He looked at her skeptically. "Just leave him?"

"Yes, Alex. Just leave. After the dust settles, all of you are free to beat the living shit out of him. But Ah don't think Ah would have the heart to do anything else."

"Wade would especially want to give him a few scars." When he didn't get a reply he continued. "I'm really sorry about Remy. I know how much you began to really care about-"

"It goes without saying that you can't say anything to Victor or anyone else, until we get Wade back. Saber-daddy has the subtlety of an earthquake measuring 10 on the Richter scale."

"You can't bottle it up, Marie. Talk to me."

"Ah will. Later. Right now, Ah need you to concentrate on this. Only this. Ah just got back from a mental breakdown, Alex. Don't push me. Please, just leave me alone for a while."

Alex walked away, leaving Marie in the middle of Xavier's driveway.

_I was wrong._

'About what Carol?'

_I thought you had changed somehow. You know, with talking to the X-Men and not to mention sleeping with Logan. Which was hot._

'It was part of the plan.'

_Come on, Marie. Don't lie to me. And I'm not judging. In fact as a favor screw him once more. Not for you, but for me._

'Ah thought you loved Alex.'

_I do. But even the love of my life does not have that ass. Anyway, after the whole Remy shit, you needed it._

'How is the head Logan reacting to me using the real him?'

_Why don't you ask him yourself?_

_You can do anything you want with me, darling. Besides I know why you are doing everything. So believe me, the real me would also get over it after some time, when you tell him everything._

Satisfied that at least everything in her head was alright. Then her phone started to ring. When she looked at the caller id she smiled. She was expecting him.

_"Hello, sister dear. How are you? I got your message."_

"Hello, Graydon."


	7. Chapter 7

**'...' - Thoughts**

_**Italic - **_**Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**Yes I know that Graydon is bad, but that is the point of fanfixtion is it not. To make well-known characters do something completely opposite. That's why my Graydon is good and a nice brother to Marie. Also keep in mind that Charles and Shaw never met each other. Though Magneto was tortured by him during WW2. Because my Emma was with Scott at the Three Mile Island. Enjoy and I apologise for my French beforehand. **

**xXx**

**Chapter Seven**

_*_ Flashback _*_

Logan and Marie were walking away from the Xavier mansion and heading towards the gate, with him dragging Scott's bike, as they didn't want anyone to know about his departure. Logan had send a telepathic message to Chuck, and told him that he needed some space and would be back soon enough. The Professor being concerned with other matters, simply accepted him leaving.

"So what are you going to do, while I'm away?" he asked as were reaching the gate.

"Nothing much. Ah mean, what can Ah do until you find out what is up there."

He was actually relieved to hear this. Nothing means good. Nothing means safe. They had finally reached the gate and Logan sat on the bike and was about to start the engine, when Marie said, "Ah don't want you to go." He looked into her eyes and then removed his tags from his neck and put them in her hands. "I'll be back for this."

'I'll be back for you.'

Marie was stunned. She switched back and forth from looking at him and then the tags. Logan started to chuckle. "Relax darling. Otherwise you'll snap your neck."

"But these tags mean everything to you. They are the only link to your past. They are important to you."

"Listen to me, Marie, from now on you are the most important thing in my life. I may have a selfish reason to go up to that lake. But I want my future to be with you."

If possible, Marie looked even more stunned now, with eyes nearly popping out of her head. He loved her eyes. Wide and honest and brown and beautiful. "Again, relax. Close your eyes before you lose them. 'Cause I like your eyes."

His sense of smell told him that someone was approaching, but he calmed down when he found that it was Alex. He was kind of pissed and kind of thankful that Little Summers was interrupting their moment. Otherwise he might have done something completely pansy, like tell her that he loved her right then and there. Not that he was scared of commitment, at least not with Marie. It's just that he could see that she was not ready yet. And he really shouldn't put that sort of pressure on her. The poor girl was already stressed with Wade being held captive by some sadistic piece of shit. He held back the urge. For now.

So he just kissed her soft lips with all the passion his body could produce. After all he had to make it last until he came back, hopefully with Wade. He started the engine after separating from her and drove away. All the while smirking, as he was thinking about all the ways she was going to show how much she appreciated his help.

_*_ End _*_

**xXx**

And the smirk still hadn't gone away for the entire three days it took him to reach the lake. But a year could have gone by and he wouldn't have noticed. He was so far lost in the Marie-induced euphoric state, which had enveloped him since he had left New York.

Logan was happy, ecstatic even. It wasn't just about sex, which was fucking fantastic and vice versa. He was pretty sure someone would need to invent a brand new language to describe what he and Marie shared that night. It was just... Logan and Marie. Wolverine and Rogue.

He has been with many women these past fifteen years. He lost count after 69, which was within the first year he joined the world of civilization, so to speak. God knows how many there were before he lost his memories. Even he couldn't deny the fact that he was a bastard. He has banged his way all across the globe and then some.

But the night with Marie, he couldn't explain it. Calling it banging, screwing, or fucking just seemed wrong. Hell even calling it sleeping together seemed somehow off. If anything there was only one thing that could even begin to describe it. It was making love. He could feel his balls shrinking, however that was the appropriate term for Marie. Logan and Marie had made love that night. Thus the state of euphoria.

And it right then, when he was practically at the gates of nirvana, that he reached Alkali Lake. While he killed the engine, he realized that he must have passed by this area at least a couple of dozen times in the last fifteen years. He got off the bike and started to walk around to find something. It was when he had lit a cigar that he noticed some barb wire. He followed it to find a broken down door, which didn't bode well with him

On the side he could see a plaque, saying 'Alkali Lake, Industrial Complex. Department of Energy and Resources.' An industrial complex was a good cover for illicit activities. And attaching government's name would ensure no one came snooping around. He decided to stop procrastinating and go in and face his demons.

Although when he passed through those busted door, he found...nothing. Everything was gone. It was practically all ruins. Even though the presence of water messed up his sense of smell, he noticed that no one had come here in years. The bastards abandoned everything long ago. Disappointed hit him like a bullet train. Not sure if it was for him or Marie.

But he still looked around and after coming up with nothing, he decided to head back home. This thought of his momentarily shook him. He had always loved his nomadic lifestyle and never once thought about putting down roots. Sure he has a cabin up here in the Great White North, but he wouldn't call it home. Just a place to survive the worst of winter. He also realized that he wasn't necessarily calling the Mansion his home. Marie was his home now. He smiled at this new revelation, as he reached the bike and started his way back south. By the time he reached New York, it would have been a week since he left.

'Wait for me Marie. I'm coming back.'

**xXx**

Graydon Creed was a very indomitable man. Ask anyone and they will tell you. Once he decided he wanted something, nothing stop him. After all not every orphan becomes a billionaire and one of the most powerful weapons manufacturers in the world. He battled against wave after wave of restraint and prejudice that society had set up against him, to become the man he is today. Because along with his taste for indomitability, he also hated failure. And Graydon expected nothing less from the people around him.

That's why everyone at the JFK International Airport was in such a frenzy. Running around all over the place like headless chickens. They had received news that two private planes would be arriving today. One form Washington D.C. earlier in the morning and a later one from Paris at noon. Nothing out of the ordinary, as they always had a steady flow of them. It was only after they found that both the planes belonged to Creed Enterprises that they began to panic. Mr. Creed had arrived from D.C. and was now waiting for the second plane, which was carrying his little sister, the most sought after socialite in both Europe and America, Mariana Creed.

While everyone was bending over backwards to make his life easier, Graydon himself had an eerily calm expression on his face and was watching the horizon for the first sign of his sister. Finally to the relief of every employee at the airport, the second Creed plane had arrived. Although they couldn't help but be a little shocked to see the usually stoic and commanding face of Mr. Creed soften up just for bit, when he saw the plane. And some of them would swear on their lives that he actually smiled. Though no one would believe them as they failed to get any photographic evidence.

When the door of the plane opened, Mariana Creed, who looked like a vision in pink, ran into her brother's arms and starting talking at the speed at lightening.

"Oh Grady sweetie. Paris is fantastique. The Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, not to mention et les garçons à mourir pour la."

Everyone could see that Graydon was trying to become angry, but was failing quite miserably. He was about to say something but was soon distracted by the number of suitcases that were coming out of the plane.

"Brilliant. Now if they announce in the news that France is suffering from cloth shortage, I'll will at least know who to blame."

"Relax, Grady. Not all of them are clothes. Four of them are just shoes and two just accessories.

Graydon turned his head towards the heavens, as if silently asking for strength. His prayers must have been answered because the trademark stoic expression, which was famous for scaring one too many people in boardrooms across the world, was back. Though it seemed his little sister was immune to it. He turned towards one of his employees and told him to bring all the luggage in another car, as he was leaving with his sister right now. And with that he all but carried her inside the car before driving away.

Inside the car, Marie had an extremely annoyed expression on her face and turned towards her half-brother, who was desperately trying to stop laughing. "Ah was not _that_ funny, Graydon. Ah can't believe Ah need to act like complete ditz, every time Ah come to meet you."

"Well, sister dear, I'm a billionaire. I'm supposed to have an airhead for a sister, who thinks shopping is her calling in life. And not that I, who is the head the single most powerful mutant hating organization, have a mutant assassin for a sister. Besides I don't remember you complaining when I gave you those Louboutins for your birthday."

"Simply because they were shoes. There is not a single women on this planet who would say no to shoes. Trust me, with the right pair Ah could've made Mother Teresa crack."

The siblings continued to stare intensively at each other, when all of a sudden they started laughing and hugged each other.

"I really did miss you, Marie."

"Me too, brother dear. Though Ah must admit that Ah can't help but be a little pissed that of all the names you picked Mariana as mah name."

"What is wrong with Mariana? It's a perfectly good name."

"It's sounds like Ah was born in a Russian brothel."

"Okay. I admit that perhaps I did pick it to annoy you a little bit. Anyway you're Mariana Creed, I'm sure it was a very classy brothel."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Ah can't believe you secretly flew to Paris, just so you can bring me back with all that performance. And what is in all those suitcases. Stones?"

"No, of course not. Only the latest collection from all the major Parisian fashion houses."

"Sometimes Ah think you actually enjoy this charade."

"Well, we can't have anyone suspect something, now can we?"

"It's not that Ah don't realize the importance of all this, but don't you think you're using this to avoid your problems?"

"I have no idea, what-"

"Ah'm talking about Emma. When will you make an honest women out of her and give me nieces and nephews that Ah'm gonna spoil and teach them how to drive you mad."

He was quiet for a while and then spoke again. "It's not that I don't want to or that she doesn't either. I mean, at least I'm sure she doesn't. It's just that I don't think Shaw would appreciate his favorite protégé marrying a human. Actually worse than a human. I'm the child of two powerful mutants and don't have any powers."

Marie was genuinely unhappy for Graydon. Sure they were just half-siblings, but she considered him one of the most important people in her life. She knew how much Emma and him loved each other. In fact it was Emma who had helped her contact Graydon, before falling head over white heels for him, of course. When Marie regained her memories and discovered that her mother was Raven Darkholme, she asked the White Queen to get information about her. Mystique was quite famous among the mutant community and practically everyone knew about her tryst with Victor Creed aka Sabertooth and the completely human child she had with him, Graydon Creed. After that she established contact with both father and son, which was nearly four years ago.

To lighten the somber mood that had shrouded them Marie said, "Who knows? Ah mean you drink a lot of scotch and still haven't died yet, so perhaps your mutation is immunity against cirrhosis." This got her a laugh from him. "Ah'm sure you and Emma will find a way for the Shaw problem."

"You're right, perhaps we will. Anyway I need to talk to you about Remy."

He could see that just the mention of his name made her entire body rigid as stone. He didn't really want to make his sister uncomfortable, but this had to be dealt with.

"Alex told you." He nodded. "Ah told him not to say anything to anyone, Ah would've actually understood if he had told Victor. Ah mean the man had talons and sharp canines. What thing about you scared him?"

"Must be the Creed effect. Or perhaps Darkholme effect. It's very hard to be certain, when both the parents are such great sociopaths."

"Ah don't want to talk about Remy. Please, Graydon, Ah can't." Even though his logical side was telling him that he needed to push her, but after seeing her heartbroken and pained expression, he just couldn't.

"Fine. We won't talk about the thief." Marie was about to thank him, when he spoke once more. "Let's talk about Logan."

Marie let out a groan. "Ah'm gonna kill Alex."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more twisted you fuck my century old uncle." Though his words were crass, anyone could've seen that he was only twisting her leg.

"It wasn't fucking."

In his amusement he missed her last line and asked her to repeat herself.

"Ah said that technically he's not mah uncle. Therefore Ah'm not that twisted. Much"

She was sure that he was going to continue but fortunately for her they has arrived at the Creed penthouse on the Upper East Side, where at least a hundred paparazzi were waiting of for the famous yet media-shy Creed siblings.

"Ready?" asked Graydon before they got out of the car. "I will be commenting on the 'mutant menace' and I need you to be on the same page. Our aim is to stir political trouble over the Mutant Registration Act, so we need to plant seeds of doubt in the minds of the people."

"Lead the way Grady dear. I'll be out right after fixing my hair." Graydon stepped out and started talking to the reporters. He really did love being in the spotlight. Marie took out the tags from under her dress, the tags that she had worn since she had said farewell to the Wolverine, a week ago.

"It wasn't fucking." And after stowing away the tags once more, she stepped out to join her brother.

**xXx**

The students of the Xavier's Institute were out on a field trip to the museum. The children rarely got the opputunity to get out, especially the ones whose mutation was more apparent. All of the teachers were keeping a close on eye on their charges to avoid any shenanigans.

Jean had just caught Artie Maddicks sticking out his forked tongue at a little girl eating ice cream. Jean quickly turned him away and told him to pay attention to Ms. Munroe talking about Neanderthals. She gave Scott, who was standing nearby a smile. Although she couldn't blame the children for not paying attention. She herself had been fidgeting the moment they came to the museum. This somehow amazed her because ever since she was a little girl, she loved to go to the museum. In fact she had been looking forward to showing her students some of her favorite exhibits.

At that moment she realized that she had been having these sudden mood swings for over a week. No matter what she did she couldn't shake off the feeling of frustration and even anger, that had suddenly started to plague her, which in turn made her lose control over her powers. Like right now, when she was surrounded by a large amount of people.

Suddenly everyone's thoughts were flooding inside her head.

'...makes me insane...'

'...she does this...'

**'Release Me.'**

'...what are you looking at?...'

**'I shall be trapped no more.'**

'...makes me sick...'

'...I'm gonna kill him...'

'...what is wrong with everyone...'

**'RELEASE ME.'**

Unexpectedly all the computer screens started to flicker. Scott turned towards his wife and saw that her eyes were closed and looked like she was trying to concentrate on something. After all these years he knew that she was trying to block the voices. He walked up to her and said her name to make her look at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She took a moment to compose herself and continued. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache."

Scott had a hard time believing her. "It's not just a headache, is it? Listen I wasn't really sure how to say this, but ever since our wedding, when you started doing sessions with Professor again, you've been-"

"Scott"

"You've been different. Just like ten years ago, when you were constantly complaining about headaches and had private sessions with the Professor. I mean, are you sure that these sessions are actually doing you any good."

"Of course they are good for me, Scott. How could you even think that? Professor will never do anything to harm me or any of us. It's just that my telepathy has been off lately. I can't seem to focus. I can hear everything."

"Jean, it's not just your telepathy. A month ago you had to concentrate to levitate a book or chair across the room. And now, when you have a nightmare, the entire bedroom shakes."

After hearing him, suddenly she became frightened. "My dreams are getting worse. I keep feeling something terrible is about to happen."

For a moment he was too shocked to say anything, so he simply took her in his arms and said, "I would never let anything happen to you."

Before they could think anymore about this particular morbid topic, they were interrupted by Ororo, who asked them if they had seen any of the older students. Jean did a quick scan and found that they were in the food court with Hank and the Professor. The three of them decided to take a break and soon enough everyone arrived there. After making sure that each child had something to eat and drink, they found Professor, Hank and the Junior Team sitting at the table and laughing. Not that it's hard to miss Hank. While they were approaching them, they discovered that the cause of their merriment was none other than three of them, in their younger days.

"...was dared by another student." said Hank. "He was supposed to run all over the mansion, even the girl's wing, as naked as the day he was born." This send the teenagers into a laughing whirlwind. After calming down and wiping his tears from the corners of his eyes, Bobby asked if the Fearless Leader actually could do such a thing.

Then Professor spoke, "Of course he did it. Young Scott was not one to step down from a challenge. Particularly when someone had slighted his honor. And this wasn't a single event mind you. There were many."

"Although it was the most noteworthy for him, I suppose."

"What do mean, Dr. McCoy?" asked Piotr.

Jean had become positively red as a tomato at this point and was trying desperately to stop Hank from finishing his story. But she failed.

"Well, it's quite simple my boy. While he was 'streaking', I believe the term is, he ran right into none other than Ms. Grey. She must have liked what she saw, because here there happily married."

Jean, who was still a lovely shade of vermillion, said, "Alright Hank, you made your point. We all were a handful-"

"Handful? Once Scott blew up three cars at the same time, just because he was bored." said Hank.

"-but everyone of us has done something childish as a child." Jean continued as if Hank hadn't said a thing.

"You used your powers to break into my office and then my liquor cabinet and then you and every single girl in the mansion got drunk. None of you were able to attend classes for two days." said Professor, with a smile on his face. Everyone except the newlywed couple was laughing now, even Ororo.

Seeing that, Scott said, "Don't laugh so hard, Ro. You were just as bad as us." He turned to face the students, who were eating all of this up. "She hated P.E. And always made it rain when we had to go out for anything. Not to mention started to shoot lightening randomly all over the place, if the ball as much as came five feet of her."

Charles Xavier looked around him, to all of his students. Even though Scott, Jean and Ororo had not been his students for nearly a decade and technically were now his colleagues. But in his eyes they were still those nervous and wide-eyed young teens that he had first met. Each and every student was like his own child and together they were a family. Regardless of the fact that they fought villains of the world on a regular basis in leather and flew around in their very own private high-tech jet.

Their moment of happiness was interrupted when they saw the news, on the television, which was showing Graydon Creed arriving at his penthouse.

"Isn't Creed, like the head of Friends of Humanity?" asked Kitty.

"Yes, he is. He is also a weapons manufacturer, which makes it easier for him to pull strings in Washington." replied Scott.

"Though it was quite surprising," said Hank, "when he didn't comment about the Liberty Island incident."

"Looks like he is doing exactly that right now." said Storm, with a grim expression. On the screen Graydon was saying something along the lines of how the government should be taking steps to protect the good people of America.

It was clear that the mood had gotten sour. Even the people in the food court were starting to look at them with uneasiness. So they decided to head back home. While they were getting up Jubilee noticed that Graydon was now joined by his sister. She thought it was weird as in all the briefings they never mentioned his sister, who apparently is quite famous in the club scene in Europe. And it turns out that she shared her brother's feeling on the 'mutant menace'. However then she saw who she actually was.

"Holy shitballs." She couldn't help but shout out her surprise. Everyone turned to her, to find out what was wrong. She could only point helplessly at the screen. And when they turned to look at it, they couldn't contain their shock as well.

"Oh my god. That's like, Marie. Why is she Graydon's sister?" said Kitty.

"They are saying that her name is Mariana Creed and she just came back from Paris." said Jubilee. "But that's definitely Marie. She has the stripes and everything."

"Too bad for you Bobby. You came so close to dating a billionaire." teased John.

The Professor couldn't help but stare at the screen as well. A week ago she and Alex had left, claiming that they needed to get in touch with a few contacts of their, who could help them. He had tried to offer his help, but they refused. So does that mean that Graydon is one of their contacts? But isn't he supposed to be the head of the most aggressive anti-mutant organization? He had an entire file on him and his activities. Not to mention the number of times the X-Men had to rescue poor souls from their clutches. Does he not know that Marie is a mutant or was this another elaborate lie of hers?

'Oh Marie, I hope you haven't bitten more than you can chew.'

**xXx**

"Of course I think that the government is too lax in their attitude towards the mutants." said Mariana Creed to all the reporters who had surrounded her and were asking questions left and right. "As Grady already pointed out the Liberty Island incident. Truth to be told I was a teensy bit scared coming back to America, but it is at times like these that we must show resolve. And how could I miss the chance of having my birthday party in the greatest city in the world."

Like throwing a carcass to the lions. Every reporter was hyperventilating while asking questions about the party. Any soiree of the Creeds is always so deliciously scandalous.

"All I can tell you is that it will be three days from now. And that it will the political and social event of the year. Who knows we might even get to change history."

And as soon as the words had left her mouth, she turned around and went inside the building, happily ignoring the same reporters, whom she had just given the juicy details to. She joined Graydon in the elevator and both began their journey to the penthouse in silence.

When the elevator at last arrived at their destination, Graydon went about giving instructions to prepare lunch for them, which sent the entire staff scattering away. The siblings then went to the study, which had just been finished last year, with specific instructions to be made absolutely sound proof. It also had at least half a dozen equipments, whose sole job was to ensure that there were no bugs and their conversations weren't being overhead by someone. An important man like Graydon couldn't afford to have his secrets out in the open. So no one really paid much attention to it. Besides the employees knew all about the idiosyncrasies of the wealthy.

As soon as they entered the study, Graydon locked the doors. It was only then that they sighed together in relief in complete sync.

"I was wondering when you both were gonna come." This send both of them jumping ten feet in the air.

After willing her heart to slow down, Marie said, "Do you enjoy doing that, Alex?"

Alex, who was finishing up Graydon's very expensive scotch, only smiled in reply in his abbreviated state.

"Yes, well, we will get to Alex later on. I believe I'm going to be throwing a birthday party for you. And even better, it's in less than three days." said Graydon, while taking off his jacket and tie.

"Oh relax, Grady. Ah made all the arrangements on the plane over here. You only have to send out some invites to certain politicians and senators." She sat down on one the exquisite chairs in the room.

"Everything is done?" asked a very confused Alex.

"Darling. When Mariana Creed calls, they come and they deliver."

"When you said certain senators," said Graydon, who was beginning to regret giving Marie access to his credit cards, "Do you also mean Senator Robert Kelly?"

"Yes."

"And why are we inviting our mother dear to a fake birthday party thrown by her very real daughter? Promise me this will not turn out into a sobby family reunion."

"It won't. It's strictly business. Besides Ah've had four years to contact her. It's not like Ah didn't know where she was. And if Ah truly did want to talk to her, Ah could've easily done that when she was sending me towards mah certain death by strapping me on that machine."

"So it's a revenge thing?" asked Graydon.

"Again, no."

"Hang on a minute." said Alex, who clearly can't handle good quality alcohol. "It wasn't a certain death. Victor was there to rescue you and revive you if something happened to you, it's just that he was beaten by Logan to do that."

"Ah think you should stop drinking now, and we will put some food in your system." said Marie while taking away the glass from him.

"How am I supposed to convince senators to find time in their busy schedules on such short notice?" asked Graydon, who did not find the fact that his good scotch going to waste, amusing.

"Why must Ah do everything? Ah don't know. Threaten that the next weapons consignment won't reach Afghanistan or wherever the hell they are fighting now, unless they do come. People need to see that you are determined to do anything to make the MRA a reality. Ah don't care if they stand around and just discuss which is their favorite boy-band, but they need to it here. And more importantly people need to see that after talking about the mutant menace you are talking to the who's who of D.C."

He was quiet for a moment and then spoke, "Sometimes I think you are much more evil than me."

She smiled, because she knew that she had won. "Must be because Ah was breastfed. Now Ah need to go and force-feed something to Alex. Even though Ah'm still mad at him for telling you everything."

Alex, whose eyes were half-closed, all of a sudden woke up and said, "I didn't tell him everything. I mean I didn't tell him that you and Charles had a private conser- convert, ...um I mean talk about Phoenix.

"You WHAT? Marie, how could you? You know exactly well how dangerous that is. God knows what Xavier will do to make the situation any worse."

"Oh, come on. You can't discuss your future with Emma, but have no problem discussing crazy mutants. Do you really want to marry her, or are you using Shaw as an excuse just so you can continue having your annual orgies?"

"Don't avoid the topic. What did you do?"

"Nothing. And don't worry about Xavier either. Ah left him with clear instructions."

"Which were?"

"Pretty obvious, isn't it? Grady, Ah may indulge in a little self-destruction once in a while, but Ah have no interest in watching the world go up in flames. Ah told Chuck that he is to leave Jean's mind and her mental blocks alone. That any interference will set Phoenix free. That's all."


	8. Chapter 8

**'...' - Thoughts**

_**Italic - **_**Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**I can't belive it either that I was able to update so quickly. But I was just too excited about this chapter, because Remy is in it. Yay! I shouldn't be happy because Marie will not end up with him. It's funny, because ever since I became familiar with X-Men, I just fell in love with ROMY. Yet after the movies I kind of like ROGAN. Keep in mind that Remy wasn't in Origins. I think they simply added him there because the fans demanded him to be in the movies. But we wanted him with Marie and create an awesome love triangle (Hint Hint). Seriously it could have been any random mutant who had to help Logan, so just imagine it was a random guy. Enjoy and I would love to hear your input.**

**xXx**

**Chapter Eight**

Carl Hattrick Jr. hated his job. Sure it may sound adventurous to others that he worked in the White House and protected the most powerful man in the world. But that's just a line they use on poor suckers like him to entrap them in this never ending misery.

Not that Carl wasn't a patriot or was afraid to die for his country. Rather he would love to get an opportunity to prove himself. Actually he would love more to get the chance to sleep at night in his own bed with his wife and not stand in one of the monotonous corridors of this Neoclassical and Palladian building, (yes, they were required to learn of this bullshit as well) while listening to the First Family sleep and he was nearly dying of boredom. Not for the first time in his job, he wished that something would actually happe-

He was momentarily distracted by a movement in the corner of his eye. "There is movement in Eagle's Nest. I'm gonna check it out." He said into his earpiece.

_"Alright. Keep us informed."_ came the reply.

He went over to where he thought he saw something, which was right at the turn of the corridor. He had his hand ready at his gun, just in case. But it could always be the first son Marshall or daughters Madison and Madeline, trying to sneak some ice cream. He turned at the corner to find nothing but some blue smoke.

_"What happened? Did you find something?"_

"Negative. Just blue smoke."

_"Smoke? Do you think it's a prank of the kids? They are supposed to have friends over, perhaps they did it. Won't be the first time." _

"No, I don't think so. First I thought it was them as well. But there is no way they could leave their room without me seeing them first. And no one could disappear that quick. I don't know perhaps I'm simply too tired. The corns in the foot aren't helping either."

_"Alright. Just be alert."_

Carl didn't push the matter because he didn't have enough proof. However he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was here. And what was that smoke? He would talk to the maintenance guys after his shift, to ask if the air conditioner could do that. Just to be sure he walked a little further to the next pathetic idiot who was guarding the next corridor and asked him if saw someone. Hearing that he hadn't seen anything either didn't calm him down. But as there was nothing he could do, he decided to go back.

When he turned around he someone, who was completely blue and had a tail. And just as quick he disappeared. Carl went running towards the President's room, screaming that they had to evacuate. He was banging on the door when other agents joined him as well, asking what happened.

"It was a mutant. He was blue and had a tail and then he disappeared. We need to take the First Family to safety." By this time President Jonathan Keith McKenna had opened his bedroom door and had managed to hear Carl's rants. His wife Heidi was standing behind him, looking worried.

He sighed and said, "Are you sure you're not just tired, Carl? I mean seriously a tailed blue mutant just happened to walk right into the most secure building in the world and no one saw-'

He stopped talking when he suddenly saw a flash of blue behind the agents. When all of them turned around they saw a blue man with a tail, smiling at them with what looked liked fang-like teeth. Carl and some of the agents pushed the President and his wife inside the room and locked the door, while the few that were outside tried to fight off the intruder. Carl immediately called for back-up, as they were stuck.

"Jon, what about the children?" asked the First Lady. An agent nearby said that the children were secure.

"That mutant must be a teleporter. That's why it just appeared out of nowhere." said another agent.

The President visibly paled and asked, "Then what's to stop him from entering this room?" At this point all of them became silent and noticed that things had calmed down outside as well. They were all wondering if the attacker had been captured. Carl was about to ask for an update, when he was blinded by blue smoke and got kicked to the side.

The mutant quickly disappeared again, only to keep on teleporting in front the different agents, just to knock them out. None of them could do anything to stop him. They were trained to take out targets but not teleporting targets, which could appear anywhere. The blue mutant then appeared in middle of the room, holding a knife. President McKenna stood in front of his wife and was ready to protect her, when their attacker slowing started to walk toward them. Both of them waited for the blow, when they heard a shot. They turned in the nick of time, to see the mutant's arm bleeding. And then he disappeared. The President turned around to see that Carl was the one who had fired the shot, and he thanked him.

"You're welcome, sir." he said, while still lying on the floor. "And sir, I quit."

It was then that they noticed that the mutant had dropped the knife, which had a red ribbon attached to it and it said 'Mutant Freedom'.

**xXx**

Marie found herself standing in front of the house she grew up with the D'Anccantos. For a moment she was too disorientated to figure out what was happening. She was then distracted by the sight of Wade sitting on the front porch. She quickly walked up to him and said, "Wade, what are you doing here?"

Wade continued to stare right ahead, completely oblivious to her presence. Slowly he turned to look at her and said, "It's all your fault."

"What?"

"It's your fault that I've been captured by him." he continued talking a blank expression. "I should've never took you in. I should've let you die."

Marie was dumbstruck and then as if she connected the dots. "This is a dream. You're not real." She said walking away from him.

"Humans often come face to face with the truth they want to avoid, in their dreams. How much longer will you run Marie?" Was the last thing she heard from the dream Wade, before going inside, where she saw Carol, sitting on her mama's knitting chair by the fireplace.

"No matter how much you run," said Carol, "you will always bring death. Not just to the people close to you. I mean I didn't even know you, and yet I died because you. My last moments were so painful. But you know that, don't you? After all you force me to live inside the prison that is your head. That's worse than dying. Being stuck with your murderer forever."

"Ah didn't want you to die. Ah didn't want to kill you."

"But mon chéri, you can't deny the fact that anyone who loves you, has to die." said Remy while walking up to her and hugging her from behind."Everyone who comes to love you, has to die. Mon fleur de la mort." He slowly kissed her neck. "That's why I never loved you. No one should ever love you."

Suddenly Mystique made an appearance as well. "Of course no one should her. I'm her mother. I gave birth to her and even then I had no qualms in abandoning her. I had never been more happier. My only regret is not killing her right after I spat her out."

Marie ran away from them into the kitchen, where she saw Logan. "So, you finally decided to join us, darling. Must admit, I've been waiting for a long time for you. I mean you sent me on a wild goose chase across the continent, just because you felt like it. Tell me was it fun watching the hope light up in my eyes. Or are you waiting for me come back and tell me that you don't love and just fucked me to make sure I would do what you wanted. 'Cause that will be just the perfect kick in the nuts. But then again I should be used to the idea that the women I love won't give me the time of the day, unless they're betraying me. You knew that and yet you used it against me."

"Ah'm sorry. It had to be done."

A third person walked in the kitchen. Jean turned to face her and said, "It has to be done. Is that what you're gonna say to yourself, when Phoenix will be destroying this lump of rock we call Planet Earth. Is that what you say to yourself, just so you can avoid thinking about the fact that you are destroying me and my entire life."

"You don't understand. It has to happen. All of you are just collateral damage."

"Was Ah just collateral damage as well, Marie?"

Marie was afraid to turn around to the speaker, because she had recognized the voice. The voice she hadn't heard in over five years. The voice that had been her world, that had made her laugh whenever she was sad. The voice she would've done anything to hear again, just not like this.

"Please, don't ignore me Marie."

She reluctantly turned to face her seven years old brother, Ethan.

"You didn't answer me. Was Ah collateral damage?"

"No, sweetie. You were-...Ah would've done anything to save you. Ah'm trying so hard to get avenge you. Stryker will pay for destroying our world."

"How Marie? By destroying the world of everyone around you. You can't even see how much like Stryker you've become."

"Don't say that. That's not true."

"Yes, it is. Remy is right, you are death. And you have nothing to give to any of us, but death. Your mother should have never given birth to you. You should've died. If you had then we would still be-" He could never finfish, as he started coughing and choking. Before Marie could do anything, a giant cut appeared at his throat and blood came gushing towards her.

Marie woke up in her bed at the Creed penthouse. She still had her arms in front of, as if to avoid all that blood. She hadn't had a nightmare for a long time. She had so many of those, that now she doesn't even wake up screaming. Not that she did it, so as to not disturb others. Lord knows, everyone's nightmare was as bad as hers. But she learned to be quiet, as she usually goes to sleep while waiting for targets, who don't stick around to die, after hearing a blood-curdling scream from their would-be killer.

_It was just a nightmare, Marie. You do know that Wade and I will never blame you for anything that happened to us._

'Ah know, Carol. Ah know.'

_You can put me on the list as well, darling. I don't care what you make me do, I know the kind of person you are on the inside._

'You mean a completely rotten one.'

_Burdened, mah baby girl. And by having all of us in here, your burden is so much more. Sometimes Ah wish Ah could hold you._

'You can't make mah nightmares go away by hugging me, mama. Ah'm not five.'

_Though we may argue about the effectiveness of your mother's methods, my dear. We can't deny the fact that a mother's touch is sometimes the only thing that can help. The love and companionship of a mother are always needed by us, no matter how old we may become._

'Thanks, Eric. Although that really doesn't make me feel better, since none of mothers are here to hug me.'

_Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't talking about you. Rather it was in context of me that I had made the remark on mothers and their love. After all I've been through so much. _

Marie started laughing, quite unconditionally.

'You do realize that you can't use the fact that you are a Nazi concentration camp survivor as a 'get out of jail free card' for everything, don't you Erik? But thank you for making me laugh.'

With that she headed towards the kitchen for some water.

While sitting on the kitchen, she tried not to think how all of her psyches refused to comment on what she had planned to do with Jean and Phoenix. Even they, who loved Marie with no reservations regardless of what kind of relationship the real them had with her, couldn't find any justification for what she was about to do.

_So, what do think about the fact that Logan loves you?_

Marie stated chocking on the water she was drinking.

'Carol, Ah know what you are trying to do. You want to distract me.'

_Is it working, darling. 'Cause I would love to hear about your opinions about me._

_Logan, go away. This is girlfriend time. Besides she will never talk about you, if you're here. I promise I will give the details to you later. _

Marie could feel that Logan was backing off, leaving only Carol at the forefront.

'What was that? Ah thought you guys hated each other.'

_You're the one who kept telling us to find common ground. So we found it and it was you. And the possibilities of your relationship with the real Logan. I mean, the one you had with Remy, pretty much crashed and burned._

The only reply was Marie banging her hand on the island. And since she had used super strength, it left a nice dent.

_Still a sensitive topic._

'Very much so.'

_Okay. Back to Logan then._

'Oh god.'

_Come one, you mean to tell me that you have nothing to comment upon the night you spent with him._

'No. Yes. No- no. What Ah mean- Ah want to say that- Oh Ah give up.'

_Relax. It's not SATs. Just say the first thing that comes in your mind._

'Logan and Ah made love that night.'

_I know that. I'm asking how you feel about-_

'And that's what Ah am telling you. We made love. Logan made love to me. The same Logan who has fucked so many women. Antarctica may be the only continent, where he hasn't fucked someone. And yet that night, with me, he made love. He was so un-Logan about it. He was gentle, nice, and making love to me. If Ah say that phrase one more time, Ah'm sure that Ah will become like those silly girls, who do nothing but fantasize about banging sparkling vampires.' Marie could barely suppress the shudder that ran though her body at that thought.

_Okay. I get it. _She was quiet for a minute and continued again. _So did you enjoy it?_

Marie was lost in her thoughts and wondered if she really did like it. Not that the experience was bad, it was just that it wasn't what she had expected from Logan. Hell it wasn't what she expected from herself. And yet she can't deny that she had made love to him as well that night.

She hated the direction her thoughts were taking her. Thus she shut Carol out and simply walked back to her room, to catch up on her sleep. She needed the rest, since tomorrow was the day of Mariana's birthday party.

She was ticking off things that had to be done tomorrow, in her mental checklist, when she entered her room and came face to face with Remy Lebeau, her husband.

"Am Ah still dreaming?"

"It makes this thief happy to hear that you dream of me. I missed you too, chéri" he said while walking up to her. He was about to kiss her, when she pulled away. Not only because the situation was harshly similar to her dream but also because she was still mad at him, which wasn't lost on him.

"Why are you still mad at me?"

She mumbled something about Wade.

"I can't apologize, if you mumble. And what did I do to Wade?" he asked, suddenly getting very defensive.

"I said, did you forget the big fight we had, before Ah left with Wade on that trap of a mission three months ago. The fight, where you told me that Ah'm obsessed with Stryker. That Ah refuse to move on with mah life or even to be happy. The same fight where you told me that we were finished if Ah didn't stop - what did you call it, oh yeah, mah very own pathetic Crusade."

Remy looked down towards his feet. "We both said a lot of things, that hurt both of us that day. But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna give up fighting. Je t'aime, mon belle fleur." He said while caressing her check.

She stared at his hand and then at him and just when he thought he was safe, she swiftly slapped his hand away walked even further away from him.

"Spewing French at me, won't work this time, swamprat. Because in these three months Ah decided something and it's that Ah hate you."

"Oh really?" He asked, to which she only nodded. "That's rich. I'm the only person who wants you to allow yourself to live a happy and healthy life, away from this toxic world you're stuck in. And you hate me. That's just fucking fantastic."

"Stop talking like you're the only person in this world, who knows what is good for me. Don't you dare act like you know me better than Victor and Wade-"

"They are killers."

"So am Ah." She was panting now and somehow she had failed to notice that the distance that she had created between them was cut short by none other than herself. There was only a few inches between them now. "They are mah family, Remy. You made the mistake of asking me to choose between you and them. So guess what, you lost."

"So that's it. Just like that you're gonna throw the last two years away. You really hate me now?"

"Yes, Ah hate you. Ah hate you. Ah hate you with the red hot burning intensity of a thousand supernovas."

"Well, then chéri, I hate you as well."

A second later, as if a dam had broken in both of them, their lips came crashing down upon each other. He picked her up and took her to the bed, where she separated her lips from his and was exploring the rest of his body.

She was touching him without intimidation, without seduction. She was simply loving him with her lips and her soft breaths. And they realized that they couldn't walk away from each, they were bound together and wouldn't survive much longer without each other.

His flesh beneath her lips was like silk stretched over hot metal. His chest was hard, muscled, flexing beneath her, as she felt his hands bury themselves in her hair. He simply had to touch her hair.

She needed him. She will always be in need of him. He was always warm, like the sun. She could feel his heat pouring in the dark and cold crevices that she denied she had. Like an addict, she couldn't force her lips back from her drug of choice. She needed more.

And Remy couldn't stop her. Why would he, when the women he loved was feasting on him? He wanted to be devoured by her. He surrendered himself as her banquet, and she continued biting his hard and tense muscles.

Her tongue peeked from her lips and she licked his chest. He tasted so delicious. The taste of his flesh against her tongue was even hotter, richer, better than it had been against her lips.

His fingers tightened in her hair. His hard body flexed, one hand in her hair and the other bringing her closer. His lips swallowing her protesting moan, until the taste of his kiss sank into her senses. The feel of it washed through her. His lips were like rough velvet, heated and exciting. They rasped over hers, caressed and send shards of hunger through her.

He turned her around so that he was top of her. He clasped her head, as he devoured her. With lips, teeth, and tongue, he nipped, licked then slanted his lips over her.

Her hands were in his hair, fisted in it, holding him to her. If only she could just keep his lips on hers, hold back the reality that threatened, for just a little longer, then she could find a way to be strong again.

She let her hands slide from his hair to his shoulders, pushing frantically at the shirt in her quest to touch his flesh.

His knee slid between her thighs, pressed into the sensitive flesh of her silk-covered pussy and sent talons of desire digging into her womb.

Marie arched her neck towards his lips, her head turning as they slid to her throat. Her hips lifting against the pressure of his thigh, as his teeth scraped down her neck.

"I love your taste." he groaned as he pulled at her shirt, baring her breasts for his lips. He was happy to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. He attacked the rapidly rising and falling mounds, his lips and tongue playing against them as she tried to get closer, tried to force his head lower. His lips covered the hard, sensitive peak of her nipple and drew it into his mouth. There, he sucked and laved it, his tongue flicked over it, his teeth rasped against it.

He had to pull his lips back from her breasts and grit his teeth against the hunger burning inside him. He wanted her just like this, in his arms. She arched against the knee, he had planted between her thighs, rubbing herself against him. His hand slid from her breast down her stomach and over the lacy elastic band of her panties.

Her face was wild with passion. Auburn hair with white streaks surrounded flushed features. Her eyes had darkened until they had become two pools of warm chocolate, with the fire hidden within them.

"Touch me." She whispered the words as he edged his thigh just enough to slide his fingers into paradise. He felt perspiration bead along his body as her nails dug into his shoulders and her head tilted back with a flood of pleasure. Her thighs parted further, allowing his fingers greater ease into the dew-dampened folds of flesh between her thighs.

Hell, she was hot. Hot and writhing in his arms, reaching up for his fingers, as her cries begged for more. And he was so desperate. His cock was rigid beneath his pants and aching for the tight clasp of her pussy. He could feel her muscles clenching around his fingers, surrounding them with slick, heated syrup and satiny flesh.

As urge of white-hot lust had one of his hands lowering to the belt cinching his waist, while the other, refusing to leave the creamy heat of her body, continued to caress and cajole more of her sweet syrup from her. He wasn't going to be able to hold onto his control. It would be rougher than he wanted. Harder. He was born for this moment. Born to burn in the fire she ignited in him.

He tore the belt buckle free, slid his finger from her, despite her husky and protesting cry and was working to release his erection, when Graydon walked into the room.

"That's really not something any guy needs to see his sister doing." He said while covering his eyes, after the momentary shock.

Marie quickly pushed Remy off of her and covered herself with the bed sheet. "Then perhaps brothers should knock before entering their sister's rooms."

"The fact that I didn't knock means that it is an emergency." He let sink in, which made an already frustrated Marie, even more frustrated. And she shouted at him to tell her what the emergency was.

"I got a call from one of my contacts in D.C. that half an hour ago the President of United States of America was attacked by a mutant. Alex is pulling up the footage right now."

"Stryker made his move. The plan worked." said Marie.

Remy, who could not believe how bad his luck was, asked, "What plan? Did you do something to Stryker?"

"More importantly I thought you were leaving this damn thief." said Graydon.

"What the fuck, Marie? When were you gonna tell me that? After fucking me."

But Marie simply continued to ignore both of them, while getting dressed and started to walk out of the room.

"Marie." shouted Remy. "You're just gonna leave me with a hard-on? Never thought you were a cock tease."

She stopped and turned around to face and very calmly said, "Just imagine Victor in a speedo." Grabbed a still covering his eyes Graydon and walked out.

"Was that necessary? I'll never get an erection again. The image of my father like that is now forever burned inside my brain." said her half-brother.

They joined Alex in the study, who was shocked to see the thief trailing behind the siblings.

"What the hell is he doing here?"asked a perplexed Alex.

It suddenly struck to Graydon that Remy had broken into his supposedly very secure penthouse, which supposedly claimed to have the best protection technology had to offer. He repeated the question as well.

"Did you guys forget that I'm a master-thief? I can break into anything. As to why am I here, well I saw the news of the famous Creed sibling taking the Big Apple by storm. I thought we were supposed to be in hiding. At least that was the message Alex gave to me three months ago. Why didn't you send me the message that we can come out now?"

"I didn't think it was important, seeing as Marie was about to leave you." said Alex who was now furiously typing at his laptop.

This apparently was the last straw for Remy. "Does everybody, except me know that my own wife is leaving me."

Graydon who had poured himself and Marie some scotch, but not Alex, snorted. "You're not married to my sister. You never were. Both of you got drunk on some Turkish moonshine two years ago, in some nameless Turkish village, crashed a local rural wedding and ordered the village head to pronounce you husband and wife. That's not how you get married. You can't decide one fine day to announce to the whole world that you're married to someone."

Remy had no reply for him, so he decided to ignore him. Instead he transferred his attention towards his wife, because goddammit she is his wife, hoping that she would shed some light. But her full attention was on the screen of the laptop. "You're not even gonna say something?"

"No." she said. "How much longer Alex?"

"Almost done." After a few minutes more he turned the laptop for everyone to see.

"I still can't believe that you guys planned an attack on the president." said Remy.

"No, we did not plan an attack on the president." said Alex who was trying to fast-forward to the attack.

"Of course we didn't. We planned to make Stryker to do something stupid and it just so happened that he decided to attack the most powerful man in the world." said Marie, who was still calmly sipping her brother's scotch. "Besides if we had planned to kill the president, believe me he would have surely died. The fact that we can hack into the White House's security footage is an indication enough. Wait, Alex go back, Ah think Ah saw something."

He did as he was told and went back to freeze the frame and saw the President's attacker was actually Kurt Wagner.

"How the fuck did Stryker find our brother?" said Graydon, after he threw and smashed the glass in his hands on the wall behind them. "Kurt is supposed to be in a circus in some godforsaken German village, that doesn't even show up on Google Maps. Then how did that son of a bitch find him?"

Marie, collapsed on a nearby chair and covered her face with her hands. "It's mah fault. Stryker found out about Kurt, because last year Ah went to meet him."

Graydon was too shocked to say anything. He threw his hands in the air and started pacing the room. He suddenly stopped in front of her. "Why would you do that? What reasoning did you use that made it okay for you to go to him, when we specifically decided to keep him away from all of this. We had agreed that we will never contact Kurt, because we wanted him safe. I mean come on, Marie, he is only person in this fucked-up family who had a shot of normalcy, so why did you ruin it for him?"

Marie gave no reply and only continued to stare at her hands. After Graydon shouted her name once more, she finally replied, "He was dying."

"What?"

"Ah knew that we couldn't contact him, but Ah kept a close eye on his life. Last year he got injured, really bad. His leg got broken and there was infection. The gypsy healer guy they have with them, couldn't help him. And even if they could find a doctor, who was willing to help a mutant, he wouldn't know the first thing on how to help him. Kurt's anatomy is completely different from a human. Ah had to go to him, Graydon. Ah wasn't gonna let him die. So Ah took one of your planes but first went to Scotland to practically kidnap Moira MacTaggert, just so she could help Kurt. Ah had to promise to fund her latest research. And then she saved him.

"But Ah didn't even tell him that Ah'm his sister. He just thought that his prayers were answered and that god send help in the form of us, one of whom was a doctor for the mutants."

Graydon, who had visibly calmed down now, let out a sigh. "Clearly on the way Stryker discovered you and started paying attention to Kurt. He must have been waiting for the right moment to use his mind-control serum on him, like teleport into the White House and kill the president." He walked over to bar and poured himself another glass of scotch. "He thought you were a miracle. Heh. No wonder he could never survive in this family."

After letting a moment pass, Alex thought it was safe now to say something, without getting his head ripped off by the siblings. "So what now? The video clearly shows that Kurt teleported before he could finish the job. Do you think he went back to Stryker?"

"No" said Marie. "The shock of the bullet would have rendered the serum useless. He wouldn't go back to Stryker. He's probably hiding somewhere. Oh mah god, he's an obvious mutant all alone in an unknown country, that Ah just made sure would hate every mutant on sight."

Remy walked over to her and knelt in front of her. He held her hands and said, "Chéri, you can't blame yourself. You were helping your brother. You had no idea that something like this would happen."

"But if something happened to him-"

"No, it won't. We just need to find him before any of that."

"How?"

"With Cerebro." said Graydon. Everyone was looking at him as if he had said that he wanted to join a cappella group.

"And how do we use the Cerebro? It belongs to the X-Men." said Alex.

"We don't need to use it. As soon as Xavier finds out that it was a mutant who attacked the President,and there is no way the people at Capitol Hill would keep the fact that it was a mutant a secret, Charles would use Cerebro to track this mutant. We just need to keep an eye on the X-Men." came his smug reply.

"But our hands are already full with the stupid party and our further plans. We can't drop everything to be on their asses 24/7." said Alex.

Marie suddenly stood up very quickly, which pushed Remy back on his butt. "We don't have to do anything." She said while smiling at her brother, who was returning in kind.

"Okay, I'm confused. You both may be able to communicate with each other with some secret half-sibling telepathy, but you need to be a little more specific with the rest of us."

She turned around to face the blond and said, "Alex, did you forget that we also have another member in our little group. We don't have to go anywhere near the X-men, simply because Saber-daddy will be doing the footwork for us."

This left him feeling stunned, not to mention stupid that he hadn't thought of it first. When Marie suddenly shouted at him. "What are you waiting for? Call him. Oh forget I'll do it mahself."

She wen towards the phone on Graydon's desk and dailed the number she knew by heart. After a few rings came the voice, "Hello frail. Hope you're enjoying yourself with my son. So what do you need me to do."


	9. Chapter 9

**'...' - Thoughts**

_**Italic - **_**Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**I know that I may not always reply back to your messages or reviews. But that's because I'm afraid I'll end up giving away important plot points to the story. However I really do appreciate any feedback from you guys. It's nice to know that I keep you on the edge of your seats.**

**xXx**

**Chapter Nine**

Logan arrived at the mansion the evening after the attack on the President. He considered it good timing, as he knew that Chuck would probably be hyperventilating at finding out that the attacker was a mutant. He wanted to help, as he needed a distraction from the fact that not only did he fail to find anything about Wade but also he couldn't find anything about his past. Perhaps beating the shit out of whoever was behind this failed assassination would calm him down.

Scott's motorcycle roared in front of the main entrance, but no one paid any attention to him. Well, the adults at least couldn't be less bothered, as they were running around like blind dogs in a meat market. The only one who was calm and serene, like the eye of the hurricane, was Jean.

He walked up to her and asked what happened.

"Oh, Logan, you're back. That's so nice. Did you enjoy your trip?" She asked, while hugging him. Though he felt that it was just a friendly hug and had no romantic feelings attached to it whatsoever. He actually had been worried how to act around her, since everyone at the mansion thought that he had a thing for the lovely doctor. He fully intended to rectify this by making his relationship with Marie public knowledge. Surprisingly it wasn't just the beast in him claiming his mate, but the man was also excited to actually settle down with Marie. So he was quite pleased to see that there would be no bad blood between him and Red.

He could see that Jean was positively giddy with happiness. In fact it was contagious, as he couldn't help but smile as well.

"So what sort of happy pill are you on, Jeanie? You're smile is blinding."

"Oh, just things. New things. Life-changing things."

"Right." said Logan. "Okay. What is everyone so agitated about?"

Her smile faltered just a bit, but not completely. "I'm sure you know about the attack on the President and that it was a mutant." After seeing him nod, she continued. "Professor tracked him, which was very difficult since he was a teleporter. That's how he infiltrated the White House. After failing to kill McKenna, he stopped in some church in Boston, where Scott and Ro went to bring him back for questioning. But the mission was a failure."

"Did the guy attack them?"

"No, the most bizarre thing happened. The mutant, called Kurt, was ready to come with them. But out of the blue, Sabertooth attacked them and took Kurt with him. The Professor is in Cerebro trying to determine their location, right now."

"Sabertooth? That bastard didn't die from falling off a 300 feet statue?" Logan was practically growling at this point. "Wait, if he's involved, do you think the Brotherhood is behind all of this? Buckethead may be in prison, but I'm sure he and slutty smurfette could pull it off."

"That's what the hullabaloo is all about. Scott and everyone thinks that Magneto was indeed behind this, but Professor says otherwise."

"How can he be so sure?"

She looked nervous for a minute. "You don't know this, actually except Scott none of us knew about this, but Professor has been visiting Magneto at his plastic prison all this time. And he swears that during all this time, he never once sensed him planning something."

He was quiet for a minute."What do you think? Do you think metal bender was behind it?"

"I'm with Professor on this." After seeing his stunned face, she elaborated. "Not that I don't think he is incapable of doing something like this, it's just I know from experience that it is very difficult to lie to a telepath." She paused for a while and then said with a laugh, "Unless you are Marie, of course."

"That's right. Speaking of Marie, where is she?"

She immediately paled and looked like she was about to be sick. "Probably in New York, planning the party of the year. That's the only thing any entertainment news channel seems to talk about." And before Logan could ask what the hell she was talking about, she excused herself to the nearest bathroom.

Logan wanted answers. Wasn't Marie supposed to be doing nothing, so what is the deal with New York and parties? And since the adults were otherwise occupied, he went in search of the yellow chatterbox. He found the entire Junior Team in the Rec Room, reading trashy tabloid magazines, of course.

"Oy, sparkplug, where is Marie?"

Jubilee and others looked up to find a very growly Logan staring down at them.

"When I ask a question, I want it answered. Or do you want me to make you guys do 50 laps."

She quickly handed him the magazine. He was about to say that he wasn't interested in reading gossip rags, when the picture of Marie got his attention. He clearly needed someone to enlighten him and Kitty feeling sorry for him started talking, "That's Mariana Creed, 21 years old, but we know her as Marie. I think that's another one of her aliases. Mariana apparently is the sister Graydon Creed. We have no idea how Marie is actually pulling this off, as he is the biggest mutant-hating douche bag on the planet."

Jubilee continued from there. "We dug around the net about them. And if this is a setup, it's very elaborate. There are entire life histories for both of them. It appears that both the Creed siblings were abandoned by their mother at an orphanage when she was a baby. He is seven years older than her.

"As you may already know," said Bobby, "Graydon is one the most wealthiest and powerful men in the world, thanks to his weapons manufacture business, which is second only to Stark Enterprises. He is also the founder and head of Friends of Humanity."

"Those mutant hating numbskulls, we rescued all those people from?" asked Logan.

"Yes." replied John. "You mean to tell us that you never pay attention during the briefings."

"You pay attention, when you need to find out if there is something out there that can kill you. I got no worries in that department, bub. So where does Marie fit in all this?"

Jubilee spoke up. "That's what we are trying to find out. Mariana Creed is a real person. She has records, ids, hell she has been immortalized by every tabloid as even bigger than Paris Hilton, minus booze, drugs and sextape. But she is so camera-shy, that if you don't know what to look for, you'll never find her. She makes appearances at various events all across the globe, but there is not a single photo or article about her personal life. She refuses to give interviews, which just makes her all the more desirable by the world media. Any reporter would sell their arms and legs to get one comment from either of the siblings."

Kitty picked up a few of the magazines and put them in Logan's hands. "Look at them and their dates." Logan saw the pictures, which showed Marie, without the stripes and the date were-

"Holy crap." he said.

"Exactly." said Kitty excitedly. "These were taken in the past three months, when Marie was living here with us."

"But how she is connected to this Creed guy?" asked Logan.

John, who was playing with his lighter, said, "That is the 64 million dollar question. It's clear that someone is getting played. We just don't know who it is. Could be Marie or could be Graydon. We don't know."

During this entire exchange Piotr hadn't said a single word. Logan asked his opinion. "I think it's us and everyone else, who is getting played."

"You mean to tell me," spoke a taken aback Bobby, "that Graydon and Marie are working together. Why would he do that? He hates mutants."

"But he clearly has a mutant for a sister, so perhaps that's just his professional view. And in his private life he is happy to have Marie as his sister, no matter what she is. It makes sense that she had an alias, I mean she is an assassin. She won't be using her real name." said the gentle giant.

"Oh my god" said Jubilee. "That actually makes sense. The first picture of Mariana is nearly four years old. Remember Marie had said that around the same time she regained her childhood memories, you know of her real mothers. Perhaps along with the three, Graydon lived there as well. After remembering everything, she contacted her brother and had a lovely reunion."

Kitty looked like she was deep in thought and then spoke, "FOH is four years old as well. So after meeting his mutant sister, he started FOH?"

"As a cover. Marie was still being hunted by Stryker. So she convinces her brother to start an anti-mutant organization, to protect themselves. I mean, if anyone found out about the connection between them, then Graydon would be in trouble as well. Hell his entire business would collapse."

Their musings were interrupted, when they heard the Senior Team shouting. Logan decided he was done playing detective, so he went to Chuck's office, which was the location of the screaming match. Upon entering he asked what happened.

Scott, whose face was getting over-shadowed by the huge bulging vein on his forehead, spoke first. "Professor found out where Sabertooth and Kurt are."

Finally the much coveted opportunity to break some bones. Even better this particular set of bones heal up quickly, just so he could break them again. "That's good news, isn't it?" said Logan. "What are we waiting for? Let's suit up and catch the bastard and find out who is responsible for all of this shit."

Hank who was nervously wiping his glasses, said, "I'm afraid it's not that easy, my friend. You see both of them are in New York. Specifically at the Creed penthouse. I'm sure by now the children have filled you in, why that makes things more complex."

"Because Marie is there." Logan said. He looked at everyone's face and finally understood the reason for the argument. "You guys think that Marie was behind the attack, don't you?"

"She is an assassin, Logan." said Storm. "And she did say that she didn't care if she had to nuke the White House, if it meant she can get a shot at Stryker."

Before Logan could tell them to get their heads out of their asses, the phone on Chuck's table rang. Chuck answered. Clearly, whoever was on the other end of the line bewildered him. He then started talking. "Of course Mr. Creed, thank you for inviting us to your sister's birthday party... We would love to come... Well, we'll be seeing each other very shortly...Yes, Logan has come back...I'm sure he would love to come as well... I too am looking forward to having a nice long conversation with both your sister and you. Goodbye."

"What was that?" asked a befuddled Jean.

"An invitation. You should have been more specific when you said suit up, Logan. As I'm afraid you will hate the tux more than the leather."

**xXx**

Alex was enjoying himself at the moment. And not because he was about to attend the most anticipated event of the year, but because he was allowed to boss around Remy, who would be playing the role of help in tonight's little gala.

"You missed a spot." Alex said.

Remy took a moment to slow down his breathing and then said, "I cleaned that area five minutes ago."

"Then you did a bad job, as it is still dirty."

"Because you keep touching it with your dirty fingers."

"How dare you, the help, raise his voice at me?"

"Shut it, Alex. When Marie said I need to be a waiter tonight, I thought she meant as a sex game and not an actual waiter. And why are you behaving like this towards me. Graydon never liked me but at least you treated me as a human. Why the sudden change?"

"That's because I used to think that you were actually good for Marie. But as it turns out the only thing you are capable of doing is breaking her heart." said Alex before walking out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Remy all alone, with only his thoughts for company. Alex went to the dining area, where Graydon was giving last minute instructions.

After seeing him there he asked Alex, "Got tired of messing with the thief?"

"No. I could do that all day. It's just that I couldn't trust myself not to blast him away, if I spent one more minute with him."

"Now you understand how I've always felt about him all this time. I always knew he would hurt her. Actually I had always looked forward to it, but even in my dreams I wouldn't have thought that he would do something like this."

"Marie must be feeling betrayed."

Graydon slightly shook his head, in sheer disappointment and frustration. "She blames herself. She was the one who brought Remy into the fold. She decided to keep everything a secret for two years."

"Where is she now?"

"With Victor and Kurt. She gave the version we decided to tell to Victor. Good thing as it is quite hard to remove thief blood from the walls and furnishings. " said Graydon.

"Kurt is taking the fact that you all are family quite well."

Graydon snorted. "That's because we haven't told him about the skeletons all of us have. Or the fact that it's our fault that he was taken from his home in Germany and forced to kill someone."

"You guys are not that bad. I love all of you. So much so that I never feel the need to watch television."

Alex started laughing at his own joke. When he noticed that Graydon didn't join them, he took a closer look at his face. He sighed and then said, "You've done something that will piss Marie, haven't you?"

Graydon turned his head so quicky, Alex waited for the crack sound of this neck breaking. "How do you know that?"

"I know everything. So what is it? You didn't cancel the champagne fountain did you? 'Cause if you did, then god help you. She really wanted the damn fountain."

"How did you know about the fount- No that's not what I'm worried about. Although now that you mention it, I shouldn't have cancelled it." He shook his head and continued. "The thing that I was originally worried about is that I may have, in a way, sort of, perhaps invited the X-Men over."

Alex stood rigid as a statue. "I'm looking forward to seeing a champagne fountain at your funeral." And hurriedly walked away.

"Alex, don't abandon me." he said while trying to grab his only ally against the wrath of Marie.

**xXx**

The party was in full-swing. Marie was quite proud of herself for pulling it off. As the party was a success, although she was still miffed about the cancelled champagne fountain. By the morning everyone would be talking about how the political leaders of America had gathered under one roof, to discuss ways to make people feel safe in the streets, in their homes and wherever not. Even if in reality they were only discussing who was banging how many interns. But people see what they want to see, and they wanted to see their leaders doing something against the mutant population. So now the government, at least would have pretend to do something. You know, like they always do.

Marie was particularly happy, as her eldest brother would be safe from the freshly agitated anti-mutant sentiments. However her happiness soon left her, the moment she laid eyes on her mother. Technically the form of was late Senator Kelly, but she knew that inside was the women who had given birth to her and then abandoned her. Though she can't hold it against her, since she did it to all of her children.

She quickly located Graydon and walked up to him as quickly as her four-inch Manolo Blahniks could carry her. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but I need to borrow my brother for a little while. You see, we were expecting a very important guest and it seems that she has arrived." She said to men around him. "But don't worry I'll have him back in a jiffy and you men can continue with your tiresome business talks."

When they were out of earshot, both sighed in relief. "Thank god you came Marie. One of them wanted me to spend the holidays with his family in Utah and the other wanted me to meet his granddaughter, and I've seen her. She has an overbite."

"You think you have it tough. I can hear dead feminists rolling in their graves, because of the way I was talking." She craned her neck around the room. "Aha, there is mummy dearest. Should've known she would be near the open bar. How did you convince her to come, anyway?"

"I may have send fifty pages with the word 'Mommy' written all over them in blood."

She let out a nervous laugh. "You're joking, right?"

"Don't worry sis. It wasn't my blood." And not for the first time her brother's actions left her astounded, but before she could get to react any further, Mystique was in front of them, who was shocked to see that the girl whom she tried to kill three months ago was standing arm in arm with her younger son.

"Senator Kelly, you have no idea how pleased we all are that you could make it."

Mystique tore her eyes away from the girl and said, "Of course, how couldn't I, when you had send such a persuasive invitation."

"Yes, well I had to make sure you would come. Say why don't you come with my sister and I, we have some important personal matters to discuss with you. If you would follow us to the study."

The three of them made their way through the crowd and soon enough were locked inside the study.

Then Graydon said, "It's safe here mother," causing Kelly's face to flinch. "The room is secure. You can drop the act, after all it's only your children here." For a briefest second the outline of the Senator flickered and then everything became blue and scaly.

"What do mean 'children'?"Mystique asked while looking at Marie's face. "Are you in the habit of picking up Xavier's rejects?"

"Marie belonging to Xavier? If he would be so lucky." He waited for his laughter to die down. "Well, she usually goes by Marie, but her mothers gave her a very nice name. What was it now." He scrunched up his face in mock concentration. "Oh yes. It was Anna-Marie."

Mystique became a paler shade of blue. "That's not possible. She is not old enough."

"She is 21, mother." said Graydon. "And I believe that makes her the right age."

"I don't have to listen to this. I'm leav-"

"Gummy bears." said Marie, who had the same blank expression that she had, since she had first approached Mystique, who was now rooted to the spot and staring intently at Marie's face.

"Ah always wanted to eat gummy bears, for breakfast, lunch, dinner. Basically all the time. And you would've done it as well, if Irene mama didn't stop you. So we reached a compromise. We would all have gummy bears at breakfast with the waffles you made." Marie smiled at the memory. "You used to put the candy in the dents of the waffles."

It was as if her legs couldn't support her weight and Mystique collapsed on the couch behind her. She was shaking her head, like she didn't want to hear anymore. But Marie continued.

"Irene mama was the more maternal out of the two of you. She was the one who used to put me in bed and tell me a bedtime story. But when Ah used to get sick, you tucked me in, by singing some Romanian lullaby, that you had learned in your travels. You spent the entire night with me, just holding me in your arms."

"How did-...what ...?"

"The D'Accantos died, because Stryker wanted mah mutation. This happened five years ago. And ever since then Ah've been running. Along the way Ah just happened to run into Graydon."

"But I went back when you were fourteen. You didn't manifest. I thought you were normal, like Graydon was, when I went to see him. I was happy to see that you were normal."

This shocked both Graydon and Marie, who clearly thought that after leaving, their mother never once sought them out. "Mah mutation manifested after Ah turned 16. Remy believes that since mah mutation required a strong mental base, that it waited until both mah body and mind had matured a bit more. And yes Ah know about Irene mama's prophesies regarding me and the war, and how much she had hoped Ah wouldn't manifest."

"How did you know that? Wait why didn't you say something three months ago?"

Marie covered her face with her hands, trying to think of a way to explain the things she could do with her mutation. She helplessly looked at Graydon, who was sitting at his desk, hoping for some intervention. After all he was a brilliant orator in the broad rooms.

"She can mentally change her age with her mutation. Thus she has access to any memory at any point of her life. Three months ago she made her mind 16 again, to escape mental subjugation at the hands of Stryker. That's why she told everyone she was 16, because her mind was 16 again. Similarly four years ago she accessed her memories when she was three and remembered everything. You, Irene, the eight diaries, everything. After remembering she did her research and found me and Victor. Since then all of us have been inseparable."

Marie silently thanked her brother and smiled towards him, the turned towards their mother. "When mah memory came back, Ah went back to the house all of us lived in. Ah was compelled to go, because of the last thing that Irene mama had said to me. It was about her diaries. Ah know that she left you with 1,3,7 and 8, but she hid the others for me to find. And Ah found them. She wrote that she wished Ah wouldn't find them, as it would mean that Ah will play an important role in the war. Destiny was right. The war will come and we will be the ones to start it."

She walked to the desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a CD from it. She then handed it over to Mystique, who took it from her like it was a poisonous snake.

"This CD contains all of the information regarding Magneto's plastic prison. The blueprints, guard's rooster and their personal details, schedule for meals, everything that you will need to help him escape. Ah'm sure a talented strategist like you can manage that."

"Why would you want to help Magneto?"

"Magneto always talks about how there is a war coming and now that we are at the tipping point, Ah'm sure he wouldn't want to miss it. And simply because the guy responsible for making sure Magneto doesn't escape is none other than Stryker. And Ah would love any chance to make his life difficult."

Graydon got up from behind his desk and stood beside Marie. "Well, Senator, I hope you found this meeting enlightening. Now why don't you join others outside and enjoy the rest of your evening. I'm sure that a busy man such as yourself has a ton of work to do, but please don't leave the party so quickly. We can't have the press say that a Creed party scared our poor Senator away, now can we?"

It looked like Mystique would have said something more to her children, but it was clear that they wouldn't listen to her. Thus she transformed once more to the form of the senator and walked out.

For a while both siblings just stared at the closed door and then Graydon spoke. "When Magneto escapes, he wouldn't stop yapping about how he was tortured by Stryker. His story would become excellent fodder for the mutant backlash against the government. Even though the MRA is quite enough in itself." But he got no response, so he asked if she was alright.

Marie tore her eyes away from the door and looked towards her brother. "Do you think Ah could have avoided all of this? Ah mean Ah'm starting a war. Thousands, if not millions, are going to die. And for what? Ah don't care about mutant rights. Hell Ah shouldn't care about how many people are going to die either, but Ah can't to go sleep without hearing people dying and blaming me for their pain."

He quickly took her in his arms and said, "Wade was right. You are like a sheep in wolf's clothing. Sure you are a certified badass but you inside you're the same good, kind-hearted Southern belle your parents raised you to be. I know it is difficult, Marie but if you want we can go back."

"We can't. We have gone too far this time." She pulled away and looked into her brother's eyes, smiling just a little. "But thanks for saying that. The D'Accantos were good people."

"It's just me here, sis. You don't have to call them that. You are allowed to call them mama and dad, you know."

"Ah know. And Ah will, when Stryker is dead. Let's just go back to the party now."

**xXx**

The evening was coming to an end. Some of the people had started to leave and Mariana was seeing them off at the elevators, which is where Remy cornered her.

"No, Remy. Mariana Creed can't be seen dilly-dallying with the help." she said while nervously keeping an eye out for any of the guests, who might see his hands making complex geometric patterns on her back. It didn't help that her dress was completely backless.

"Don't worry, chéri. They all are too busy drowning on their own self-importance to notice." He said while pushing them even further towards the door of the elevator. "This thief really needs to talk to you."

"About what? You should be happy that I didn't have you thrown out, and I'm letting you earn your keep by working here."

"That's what I want to talk to you about, Marie-"

"Mariana." she alarmingly said.

"Why are you still mad at me? I apologized and considering how things were going last night, before we were interrupted by Graydon, I thought everything was fine."

She let out a humorless laugh. "Just because I can't help but be aroused whenever I'm near you doesn't mean that you're forgiven. I don't think I can ever forgive you, even though I knew you would do something like that."

"What?"

"Break my heart. No one, not even Stryker or Raven have hurt like you did. They never pretended to love me."

"Why would think that? I truly love you."

"No, you don't-"

"Yes, I do. Sure at first I just wanted to get in your pants. Old habits die hard. But later on when I got to know you, the real you, I did fall in love with you. I never thought I could love someone so easily, although with you it seemed like it was inevitable, like chemicals reacting when they come in contact. The way we got married was not ideal, and is not even legal, but I didn't need a piece of paper to say that I love you, and would do anything for you. The same goes for you. You can't fight this thing we have. Neither of us can and last night is proof."

He cupped her face with his hand and raised it, so that she had no choice but to look into eyes. "You love me, chéri. So why fight it? Just surrender." With that he slowly dipped his head towards her, bringing his lips to her.

At that moment she knew she couldn't fight him. He was right, she could never fight him, yet she never could completely surrender to him either. Not after what he had done. But before she could push him away, the elevator doors sprang open and when she turned around, she came face to face with Logan. In a tuxedo.

'Crap.'

_What do you mean 'crap'? _said the Carol inside her head. _I think you mean to say bloody brilliant. If everyone got regular updates of your life, no one would ever watch TV. I'm so excited. I get to see Logan beat the living shit out of Remy. I have a feeling adamantium claws and soft Cajun flesh don't go so well._


	10. Chapter 10

**'...' - Thoughts**

_**Italic - **_**Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**I was so excited about this chapter. Because eveyone's in it. Yay! Anger rises, suspicions grow, and secrets come out. Some to eveyone and some just to you guys. Another thing my Victor isn't the blond knuclehead from X1, but the sauve and sexy Liev Schreiber. I can't wait to hear your comments about this chapter. Though originally I wanted to finish this night in one chapter, but it felt right to end it right there. Anyway now I get to give the next chapter entirely to Logan. **

**xXx**

**Chapter Ten**

Marie couldn't think, react, move, speak. She was paralyzed, both physically and emotionally. Because the last man she wanted to see right now, was standing in front of her, staring quite intently at Remy, another man she wished who wasn't here.

When suddenly Graydon came bouncing towards them, chattering away quite excitedly. "I'm so glad you guys made it, despite the late invitation. Although I must admit, I'm slightly disappointed that none of you came in leather. I surely thought that while entering enemy territory, you guys would come in all your aplomb." And everyone could see that the leather remark was aimed towards Storm.

His remarks finally made Marie notice that the rest of the Senior Team was there as well. Apparently she was suffering from tunnel vision. Then another thing struck her.

"You invited the X-Men, the infamous group of vigilante mutants, to the unofficial gathering of people in support of the MRA. What is wrong with you, Graydon?"

"It quite simple sister of mine, we aren't savages. Yes, I am an avid supporter of the MRA, but that doesn't mean we want to treat all mutants as animals. In fact me inviting them here, is show of goodwill. To assure the population that the MRA isn't about suppressing the mutant population. Rather it is a method, which will ensure that all of us can live happily and safely." He turned around to face a photographer, the only one who was allowed to cover the party and said to him. "Now my dear man, do your job. Take as many photos as you need." And before any one of them could react, they all had tiny flashing bulbs behind their eyes whenever they blinked. "Good job. Now why don't you circle the floor one more time. Even though election may be far off, but publicity and politics go together."

After the photographer had gone and all of them were left alone again, Graydon dropped the war-face, as he likes to call it and turned around to face them. "Now, you get it why I invited them. What better way to show that the MRA is harmless, when Xavier, the most publicly influential mutant is at my party."

Marie wasn't buying it. She quickly slapped his arms and said, "Oh really? That's what this is all about? You inviting them has nothing to do with fact that Remy showed up last night. Face it Grady, you were worried that I would go back on my decision to leave him-"

"What the hell is a Remy?" asked Logan.

"You're still leaving me?" asked Remy.

"Well I can assure you, you didn't need to whatever the hell you're doing. 'Cause I'll leave him, after we've dealt with everything, as we had decided." She finished with another slap on the arm.

But Graydon decided to return the slap in kind and said, "That's not the feeling I got last night, when you were naked underneath him, about to be banged. So I'm sorry, but Logan is my insurance policy." He too finished with a slap. And that is how the Creed siblings ended up in a slap fight, right in front of the elevator.

"What do you mean you're still leaving me?" asked Remy.

Meanwhile, just a few inches near them. "So Remy is a guy, that you nearly slept with last night?" said Logan.

Remy, who had by now taken out his signature flaming cards, turned towards Logan and said, "Remy is much more than just 'a guy', mon ami. He is her husband."

"Who is Remy?"

"Mon dieu," said Remy, whose eyes had started to glow red now. "I am Remy."

"Then talk like a normal person. Why are you using the third person crap? Wait, you're her husband!" Logan could feel the claws threatening to come out.

The rest of the X-Team could do nothing but stare as two very different, yet unique in their own way, fights were happening in front of them. Fortunately Alex came by and saw the commotion before anyone else did.

"Relax, Logan. Put the Wolverine to sleep. Remy just likes to say that he is married to her, when the truth is they aren't married. Not even in the loosest definition of the word." Then he turned towards the still-slapping-each-other-siblings. "Now both of you stop." He said while trying to pull them away, which only resulted him in getting a few slaps of his own. "I said stop it. The New York Times called you the 'modern aristocracy', so can you please not behave like five year olds, when the elites of America are wining and dining just in the next room." But even when that wasn't enough, he decide it was time to bring out the big guns. "I swear if both of you don't stop, I'll call your mother. She hasn't left yet, you know." And just like the magic words uttered by Ali Baba, the siblings parted.

"Well, sue me for being all in support of Team Logan." said Graydon while straightening his tie. Marie stopped fixing her hair and simply glared at him.

Alex shook his head, as if asking 'why me' and said "I told you it was a bad idea." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wished he could swallow them right back. Because now he was at the receiving end of the infamous Marie glare, which was famous for its predisposition for making balls visibly shrink.

Alex knew he had precisely 10 seconds to save his life, and balls. "I know you are mad at me for not telling you, but you're not exactly a believer in the policy of not killing the messenger. And just so you know, I'm Team Marie, not only because it's the best one but also because it's the only one you get to be in and still live."

Marie let out a huge sigh, in defeat. After all Carol wouldn't appreciate her killing the love of her life. "I am not equipped to handle any of this right now." She said while pointing all around her. "Especially the Neanderthals fighting over who gets to take me in his cave. After I've had real alcohol and not one of those fruity-tutti color of the rainbow cocktails, then I will comment upon tonight's events. Now if all of you will excuse me, I have a birthday party to host." And walked away. But no was fooled, it was the calm before the storm.

"Just a question," spoke Remy, "who is on my team?"

Both Alex and Graydon replied together. "No one."

Graydon then turned towards the X-Men and said, "The party will end in an hour or two. After that we will have the discussion that I'm sure all of you are obviously dying to have. Until then, please enjoy yourselves." His phone started to ring and excused himself.

Alex turned towards Remy and said "Don't you have champagnes to serve." And after Remy flipped him off, they too walked away like the siblings.

"So," said Storm, "she is fake married to the waiter?"

Hank turned towards his fiancé and said, "My love, I think we all have learned in the past weeks that we will only end up running in circles if we try to understand the Rogue."

**xXx**

Marie was furious.

_I think you mean sexually frustrated._

'Shut up, Carol.'

_I don't blame you. Remy may be an asshole, but he could always read your body like Braille. But since last night's events were interrupted, not to mention seeing Logan in a tux. Oh my lord, and I thought the man only looked good in leather and denim._

'Ah'm not in the mood to talk about that, Carol.'

_Whom are you trying to kid, Marie? I live right in your head. I know exactly what you were thinking, when you saw Tall, Dark and Growly there. And it was how quickly you can rip those layers off him._

'CAROL.'

But before she could elaborate she saw her brother, hanging up on someone on the phone, and briskly walked towards him.

"You are so lucky that I'm not setting loose the six ferals that live in my head on you, for you little stunt."

However she received no reply. In fact her brother looked completely pale with worry. He didn't even notice his sister making threats at him. He simply continued to stare at the phone in his hands. He looked so distraught that Marie forgot all about her anger and asked what was wrong.

"Emma was supposed to arrive here in New York from London this evening. The pilot of her private plane just called me. She never came to airport, she never even left London."

"Perhaps something came up. You know, like Hellfire Club business."

"But then why didn't she call me? She always tells me if there is even the slightest change in her plans. I called her place in Egerton Crescent, she left for the airport at noon, but she never... What if something..."

"Hey, relax. This is the White Queen we are talking about. She can sense any trouble coming her way miles before, literally. And she is tougher than diamonds, again literally. I'm sure something abruptly came up, and Shaw had told her not to say anything." Even when that didn't smoothen the creases in Graydon's forehead. "Tell you what, I'll call Shaw and ask about Emma."

"Will you do that?" She replied in affirmative. "Thank you, Marie- ..I mean Mariana."

She quickly excused herself away to somewhere quiet, where she could talk to the real influential mutant in the world, Sebastian Shaw, the Black King.

She finally entered one of the several guest rooms and dialed the most hated number in her directly. She patiently waited, while she heard ringing on the other side. She then remembered the time difference between here and London. She cursed, as he wasn't going to be happy to have his sleep interrupted. But even she was worried about Emma, so there was no going back.

And suddenly he picked up.

_"And what may I have done to deserve such a late night call by the lovely and dangerous Rogue?"_

"Down boy. This is about Emma. She was supposed to come back to the States, but we can't seem to get hang of her. Do you know where she is?"

This time when Shaw spoke, he lost his condescending arrogant tone. _"Emma is missing?"_

"Apparently yes. And now we need to ask ourselves who would be foolish enough to lay their hands on someone so close to you?"

_"Only a human."_

"Perhaps but a human with resources. Ah'm sure the list is going to be quite extensive. People don't take too well when their companies are so aggressively taken over by you and your little friends at the Club."

_"No, they don't. Well I'll see what I can do and if I find out something, I'll call. But before you hand up, Rogue, I have something to tell you." _

And the tone was back.

_"I mean you shouldn't look down upon us, not when you have accepted a job for us. I was simply ecstatic when you called me a week ago that you are willing to accelerate the rise of Phoenix, and handing her over to us. I remember you had rejected the very same offer six months ago."_

"Yes, how fortunate for you that Wade disappeared and I had no choice but to do this in return for your help in finding him and his captor." The words sounded strained because her teeth were grinding against each other.

_"And you will have our full support against that man. After you've handed Phoenix over to us, of course."_

"Of course. But are you sure that you can control her. Class Five mutants defy laws of physics. She will be unpredictable and dangerous."

_"Which is precisely the reason we want her. We will set her loose upon the world. And only then will these puny humans understand that no matter how many laws and acts they pass, mutant will always be supreme. Which reminds me, good work on aggravating the MRA situation. All of us thoroughly enjoyed reading about how a simple Class Two teleporter caused such mayhem in the White House. So much so that we decided we will be moving our operations to America. How befitting, don't you think so? It was originally called the New World, so it makes sense that it will the place of origin for the mutant revolution." _

"You're coming here? To the New York base?"

_"Yes. That is the reason why I send Emma ahead. To prepare things for us, before she disappeared. But no worries, we'll get her back." _He paused for a minute. _"You know what I find immensely amusing?"_

"And what is that?" she hissed.

_"Now, Rogue, you have very beautiful teeth. We wouldn't want you to grind them away, now would we? Unclench your jaw sweetheart. The thing I find amusing is that if you had accepted the job six months ago, not only would you have been a billion dollars richer but also Wade would still be by your side."_

"Ah'm afraid that Ah'm not easily amused, Shaw. But you do make a good point. It's almost like someone was keeping an eye on me, and knew that Ah was with the X-Men. And then with much precision orchestrated Wade's capture. Leaving me no choice but to put the metaphorical noose around Dr. Grey's pretty neck, just so that you could help me get Wade back." She took a moment to compose herself and her breathing. She hadn't even noticed that her nails had punctured through the flesh of her other hand. She relaxed and watched her skin heal before continuing. "And Ah don't really care for money. Ah already have too much to spare."

_"Of course. Moonlighting as a billionaire's only sister must have its perks. So how is Mr. Creed? And more importantly how are his stock options?"_

"You are not to come anywhere near my brother or his companies, Sebastian. 'Cause if you do then god help me-"

_"Now Rogue, there is no need to get defensive. It was simply the interest of a businessman towards a highly prosperous and ever-growing company. There is no harm in asking. Don't fear my dear, we will give your brother's companies a wide berth when we come to America, as long he promises to do the same with Emma in the future. I have a soft spot for her and I sometimes allow her much frivolities. But no more. I trust you will pass on the message to him. And when I've found her, I will make sure she gets the message as well. Are we clear?"_

"As crystal, sugah."

_"Excellent. Now as much I enjoy our scintillating conversations, I have a lot of work ahead of me, so goodnight and goodbye." _

And it was a good thing that he hung up as Marie couldn't trust herself not to tell him exactly where he could stick his goodwhatevers at. But as her anger needed some output, she could only throw the phone across the room, where after being thrown with super-strength didn't just shatter but also left a sizeable dent in the wall.

'Great last night was the island and now it is the wall. Is there one thing left in mah brother's life that Ah won't destroy.'

After failing to figure out how she was going to explain to her brother that she failed to find about Emma's whereabouts and why she was leaving dents all over his pristine apartment, she decided to go back. But she need not have bothered, because as soon as she joined the party, she was ambushed by Alex, who looked like he ready to bite her head off.

"I just had a talk with my brother."

"Good for you, Alex. I always tell you that you should at least try to talk to him. Now I need to find my brother."

"And he told me something about his wife. Something very interesting. She has been having sessions with Charles, since her wedding. And ever since then, has been having mood swings. I didn't notice this earlier because at that time I was too worried about you being gone. So will you please tell me why is he messing with her head, when you supposedly told him to do nothing."

Marie' s mouth formed an 'o' shape. "That's nice." And, in an attempt to avoid talking any further, she headed towards the bar to get herself a drink. Something preferably that burns while going down. When she ran into Victor.

"Mariana, I need to talk to-" But she ignored Alex and starting talking to the feral, who was the closest thing she had to a step-father.

"Victor, aren't you supposed to be upstairs with Kurt."

"The elf is nearly 40 years old. I think he can handle himself without needing a babysitter. Certainly not me."

Again Alex tried to talk to her, when both Logan and Remy came towards her and together said, "We need to talk."

"Not now." she replied.

"Why is Jimmy here? And why does Gumbo and him want to talk to- ... Oh hell. You fucked my brother."

"Well, you fucked my mother. Hell with your track record you might have even fucked Gandhi's mother. You have no right to judge me."

Logan was very confused and asked. "Now who the hell is this Jimmy? And are you this bastard's brother, 'cause you both deserve each other." The last part was directed at Remy, who just shook his head.

Alex had enough and suddenly shouted. "What did you tell Xavier to do with Jean?"

"What is Professor trying to do with me?" said Jean, who along with her husband just walked up to the four of them.

Marie desperately wanted to teleport out of there and would have if they weren't still surrounded by guests. Why the hell haven't they left yet?

'There is not an alcohol strong enough for all of this.' she thought while looking around her at all the people, who had surrounded her.

"Is someone going to answer me? What do you guys think the Professor is doing to me?" asked Jean.

Marie couldn't run anymore. "Nothing Jean. It's just that I know why you have been having mood swings lately."

Jean looked scandalized. "That's impossible. I only found out today. I haven't even told Scott yet."

Now it was Scott's turn to look confused. "Told me what?"

Jean faced her husband and was smiling. "You know how last week at the museum you said that I've changed. Well, honey I'm going to continue to change. It's the reason for my mood swings and more importantly why I refused to go to this morning's mission with Ro." Jean had a hard time spitting it out, as she was too busy blushing and giggling.

Marie soon accessed the advanced senses of the ferals in her head and tried to find out what was going on. She took a sniff and understood everything.

"You're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"You're pregnant?" asked Scott. Even though the moment was ruined for the couple, but they didn't care and soon were hugging and practically jumping with joy.

Marie stepped forward and hugged Jean. "Congrats to both of you. You both will make excellent parents. I can positively see that you guys will make a beautiful family. And don't worry about that Professor remark Jean, Alex just can't handle premium liquor."

"Thanks Mari-iiiana." said Jean.

Then Marie grabbed Alex and dragged him away. After they were away, not that anyone noticed as everyone was busy gushing over the pregnant newlyweds.

"Now, Alex sugah. Did you really think that I didn't tell Chuck how dangerous it would be to interfere with Jean's mental blocks or did you think that a sanctimonious bastards like Chuck would purposefully ignore my warnings and mess with her blocks just for the hell of it?"

Alex was looking quite embarrassed. And apologized.

"It's okay. And congrats."

"For what?"

"For becoming an uncle."

"Yeah. Perhaps now Scott and I can get over our differences. But after we take care of Stryker. Don't want him to come near my niece or nephew. I have to admit I like kids." He walked towards his brother and hugged him.

_He always wanted children. He told me that he wanted at least five. I nearly fainted then and there. And now I would do anything to have a family with him. Marie, that child will be Alex's family as well. You can't listen to Shaw anymore._

Marie quickly ran up the stairs towards her room and locked the door. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and sat on the floor and stated to scream into it, as she didn't want anyone to know how angry, frustrated and hopeless she was feeling. After calming down a little, yet not feeling any better, she went to that place in her mind, where she put the people in lockdown. The one she was looking for usually wasn't kept here, but recently it had become too difficult for her to listen to him talk

_Hey, Marie-Berry_

'Hey, Wade-Spade...She wasn't supposed to be pregnant.'

_That's why it's called miracle of life. It's beautiful because it's uncertain._

'This changes everything.'

_Of course it does. It was one thing when it was just a woman. But now an innocent child is involved and Jean is no longer just a women. She is a mother. And if you go ahead with your plan, you will be separating a mother from her child and destroying a family. And you know how painful that is, don't you Roguey?_

'No, Ah can't do it. But if Ah don't do it, then you will die. We aren't powerful enough to fight all of them.'

_That's where you wrong. You are stronger than all of us and all of them. Why do think they are so interested in you? You have been suspecting it recently, haven't you? You've had an hunch, since you absorbed Jean and Phoenix. _

'That's impossible. It can't be. It just can't.'

_But it is. You are also a Class Five mutant. That's why my captor wants you, why he has always wanted you. So now you see that it is them who should be feeling helpless, hugging their pillows and becoming a crying heap, not you._

'But it's not just about strength. One wrong move and Ah will lose you.'

_Of course it isn't just about strength. If that was all it needed then war would actually work. What did I teach you? How do win a war?_

'You don't win the war by getting the upper hand over your enemies.

_Because you win the war by making your enemies think that they have the upper hand over you. You need to make Shaw think that you truly have become a puppet of his._

'That's simple. Shaw's arrogance has no match.'

_Fantastic, use that. Let that arrogance become his downfall._

'But what do Ah do about Jean? The Phoenix has probably already started taking over. How do Ah stop her?'

She was silent for a while, simply staring at the wall. Then she abruptly stood up and turned around as if to face Wade. That's why she intentionally kept him away since his capture. Talking to him made her feel that he was still here. But she overcame her momentarily depression, as she was too excited by her plans.

'Ah figured it all out. Ah know how Ah can save everything and everyone.'

_Good then let's go._

And if Graydon had entered the room just 15 seconds earlier then he would have not missed his sister. But when he entered the room, all he could see was the faint trail of blue smoke.


	11. Chapter 11

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**Sorry for the late update, but I got stuck in this chapter, especially with the conversation between Logan and Marie. It was just difficult making them talk. I ended up finishing up five assignments for college, because I was procrastinating on this. On the bright side I'm free the entire month of April, which is a good thing because by next month I will disappear as it will the finals of my final year. But I promise I'll at least finish the X2 arc of the story before that. **

**xXx**

**Chapter Eleven**

Logan just stood there in front of the elevator, watching Marie leave. Graydon and Alex and Gumbo too walked away, but he didn't notice. Neither did he notice Ro's and Hank's comments about Marie. There was only one thing that was playing on a loop in his head.

'She has a husband.'

[But only in the loosest definition of the term, whatever that means.]

'She has a husband.'

[Who she doesn't really care about, if she chose to come to you for comfort and talking.]

'She has a husband.'

[Since when did you become the moral police. She is not the first women you've been with, who was some else's wife. So it's hypocritical of you to keep repeating the husband line.]

'But she was with him last night.'

[And you have selective hearing and a short fuse. Because you completely missed out the part where she said she is leaving him.]

'But she didn't say it was for me.'

[You're right. Why would she when you're just standing here and not finding her to show that we are her suitable mate and not Gumbo?]

Logan was digesting that, when-

[MOVE YOUR ASS.]

He starting walking in the general direction that he saw Marie go. He had just passed by Scott and Jean talking to Alex, when he ran straight into the object of his disdain, who was carrying a tray of champagne flutes.

"So you're the fake husband?" He couldn't help but smirk, as he was feeling much better now.

[Of course you're better, after I gave you a pep talk. Sometimes you're worse than a teenage girl.]

Remy sighed. "Listen to me Wolf-man, yes I admit that our marriage is just for namesake and not legal per se. But it's the thought that counts. And if we look at that, then I may not be her husband, but I am the man she wants to be with."

[Gumbo just gave me homework. Oh well here we go. I promise you Logan that you are the prettiest girl at the ball.]

"That may have been true, but back there it seemed that the position opened up."

[Hold on, it actually worked. You're neither grumpy nor growling at puppies and little children. That's it. From now on I'll always call you pretty. Oh god, you really are a teenage girl.]

But Remy continued to smirk. "And you think you're the man for the job? That you can get close to the Rogue? But it doesn't matter what you or I think, because if Marie thought you were worthy, then she would have shared her secrets with you."

"And what makes you think she didn't? I mean it was after she had told me, that I went to Stryker's base up in Canada. Although I didn't find anything, as it was-"

"Abandoned?" he finished for him. "Oh Logan, I don't question the sincerity of your emotions, because you are a fool in love, that didn't even notice he was being used. Now I understand what 'plan' she and Graydon were talking about."

When Logan continued to seem confused, Remy continued. "She has always known that the Alkali Lake base is a ruin. She just send you there to light a fire under Stryker's ass, just so that he would do something ridiculous . Like use a mutant to assassinate the president."

"Why would I have such a big impact on Stryker?"

"Because you're Weapon X."

"Marie suspected that I was but she didn't know anything definite-" He stopped talking as Remy was now laughing.

"Oh mon dieu. She royally screwed you, mon ami. Do you really think that a women like Marie, who has taken a vendetta against someone, wouldn't know everything possible or otherwise about that person? She definitely knows who you are."

"But that night... And in the morning..."

"Wait, you guys spent the night together. Please tell me you were playing Bingo."

At that moment both of them saw Marie being ambushed by Little Summers. A few words were exchanged and soon both were moving towards the bar. Marie was in more of a hurry. They stopped at the bar, where now Marie was talking to Sabertooth, about someone named Kurt.

'Wasn't the mutant who attacked the president also called Kurt?'

[Chuck did find him and the over-grown cat right here.]

'But if they really are here, then that means Marie planned all this. And Gumbo was right, Marie just used me to piss Stryker off. So that means she really does know about my past but didn't tell me, just so I would go on a wild goose chase across the continent.'

[I suppose. Perhaps she had to do it, to save Wade.]

'Then she could've told me. She should trust me.'

[Why? Because you guys had one complicated soul-searching tête-à-tête and spent the night together. Why should she put your opinion over others who are much closer to her and have spent much more time with her than you?]

'Because I love her, dammit.'

[Good. Now make her realize that as well. You are the only one who can convince her that she belongs with us.]

It was clear that Alex desparately wanted to talk to her, but too bad because at that same moment both Logan and Remy (who seemed to have gotten rid of the champagne tray somewhere along the way) said (see: forcefully demanded) that they needed to talk. But they need not have bothered as Marie casually brushed them off.

[Aren't you being a good little doggie?]

'You're the one who said that sometimes in relationships, space is important. That you need to know when to push and when to pull away.'

[Slap me silly.]

'What?'

[Not only are you willingly taking my advice but are also talking like an emotionally sane person. You truly have matured. Sniff. Kids grow up so fast these days.]

'Shut the hell up.'

[You know you love me. And if I wasn't here playing the role of your agony aunt, you wouldn't even think of talking to Marie. You would have marched right out of here and into some bar and ended up between some skank's legs.]

Logan managed to hear the part of Jimmy and Sabertooth's brother and even-

'Why are they discussing Gandhi's parentage? Wait a minute.'

"Now who the hell is this Jimmy? And are you this bastard's brother, 'cause you both deserve each other."

Remy looked absolutely disgusted at the idea of being related to Victor Creed.

'And I don't blame the poor bastard who really is related to this bastard.'

[He is a Creed as well. Any relation to our host? On second thought, how are he and Marie connected?]

'More things to talk about. I guess. Wait, Scooter actually had the balls to knock Jeanie up. How did Marie know?'

[Must have smelled it on her. Jean has been smelling a little different since we came back.]

'Huh. How come I didn't notice?'

[Oh sure. You would have been the first one to notice, cause you make it a habit to be around pregnant women and are completely familiar with how they smell.]

'Yeah, yeah. Where's Marie? Did you see her?'

[I would if you had eyes on the back of your head. But since you have been staring continuously at the bar, the only thing I can certainly say is that Graydon has very good taste in scotch. Now ask the barman to serve us some of that '48.]

He ordered the drink but only after he congratulated the couple. Then Alex came announced he was very happy to be an uncle. Soon enough the other X-Men came and heard the news, which send Ro practically salivating at the idea of planning a baby shower, just like she had planned the wedding (may the lord deliver all their souls).

At this point Graydon walked up to Alex and asked him he had seen Marie. Though he didn't want to evesdrop,-

[Yeah, right. And I shit glitter.]

He overheard him saying that she went upstairs to her room., which made Graydon promptly leave. But he was back soon enough, only without Marie.

"Where's Marie? Didn't you go up to check on her? Where is she?" he bombarded Graydon with his questions.

"She teleported out. Which means that I have to say goodbye to all these schmucks alone. And god knows what she found out about Emma."

Alex asked, "What happened to Emma?"

"She is missing. Marie had gone to talk to Shaw and find something but she didn't come back."

"Oh, so that's what she wanted to see you about. I'm sure nothing serious happened. White Queen is one tough bitch."

Graydon sighed. "Yes. Marie said the same thing. Besides one would have to stupid to go after her, when everyone knows how close she is to Shaw."

He was about to walk away, when Logan stopped him and again bombarded him with the same questions.

"Well, Logan I'm pretty sure that she is most definitely, 100% somewhere on earth."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Did you not hear me say that she teleported, that means she could be anywhere. Can't believe we're related." The last part was muttered, but Logan heard it.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I can't believe I've waited so long to have this cigar." He said while taking out a couple of cigars from the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Cubans?" asked Logan.

"Of course, what else is there? Here take one."

Logan took one and quite happily forgot about the conversation from earlier on. Graydon walked away smirking but not before muttering something along the lines of "Marie was right, it is like putting a cigar in the hands of a nicotine addicted baby."

**xXx**

This was the weirdest family reunion that Logan had ever seen. Not that he had been to many, as he didn't remember his past and until very recently he usually avoided people like the plague, except when it came to fucking and fighting. But he was definitely sure that this exact situation was weird. 'Cause it turns out that everyone is related to someone. Kurt, Graydon and Marie was Mystique's children, all from different fathers.

[Do you want to know what's funny? It's funny that for the past few days, you're actually been fantasizing about becoming slutty smurfette's son-in-]

'Don't. Just don't put mine and her name in the same sentence.'

A red bastard was Kurt's father, while our very own Sabertooth was Graydon's.

'Though it's hard to imagine them spending two minutes together without killing each other, let alone procreating.'

[You're just trying to avoid the topic here.]

'I'm not avoiding anything.'

[Really? So you're not trying to avoid thinking about what the big kitty-cat just said, that you are his brot-]

'Please don't.'

[Listen, I admit, finding out that we're related to that bastard is shocking but try to look at the bright side. Now we can get answers about our past.]

'No, it's not that. Or do you really not see it. I slept with my nephew's sister. I truly am a bastard.'

[Half-sister. And it's not like you're related to _her_. So technically you're not a bastard. Well, you obviously are, just not an incest bastard. Besides Marie knew and if she doesn't have a problem, neither should you.]

Logan tried to come up with something, but failed. Luckily for him he didn't have to, as his phone, the one Chuck forced him to keep, started ringing. When he looked at it, the caller id only showed a blocked number. It was almost like he was hit by lightening, which when you have metal skeleton happens quite a lot. And it's painful, to say the least. After moving away from everyone else he pressed the receive button and waited.

For a while there was only silence on both sides.

_"Strange. Ah would've expected you to have a lot to say."_

Silence.

_"But Ah suppose silence is an appropriate response as well. Everyone there is busy biting each others' heads off?"_

He glanced behind him and saw just that. Mystique and Victor were going at it, with Scooter and Hank desperately trying to stop the two from killing each other. Alex was talking animatedly to Kurt, who had gone into shock after finding out what his family members actually are.

"Pretty much so, darling. We're just one temper tantrum away from spilling blood. Although Graydon is surprisingly calm, considering the fact that it is his apartment at risk. Hard to believe he is related to hotheads like me and Victor."

_"Grady lives for choas. Ah can nearly see him, sitting there and watching everything and everyone, all the while seeping his favorite scotch." _She let out chuckle. _"So you found out. What else do you know?"_

"Before Victor could elaborate, he was interrupted by Mystique, who decided to have a contest with him on who knows the most dirty words in the English language. Your mother is winning so far."

_"She's still there? Ah was sure she would've left right away, considering Ah'd given her homework."_

"What?"

_"Nothing. Clearly this is not a conversation we can have on the phone. Why don't you come to that delightful little hole in the wall, that you go to when you want something stronger than Molson."_

"How do you know which bar I go to?"

_"Aw, sugah. Ah'm the Rogue. Ah know all the secrets, yet no one knows mine. Don't make me wait long." _

**xXx**

Logan arrived as quickly as he could after hailing a taxi, going back to the mansion, changing his clothes and hopping on Scooter's bike. This wasn't the type of place you could go to in a tux. Unless you wanted to get mugged and since Logan had bigger issues today, he couldn't afford to waste his time on beating little punks.

One of the main attractions for him about this place was that it was the only place close to Xavier's that allowed its patrons to be locked in a cage and unleash their inner primal self. Even though it was well past midnight by the time he arrived, the fighting had just begun. He had become a regular during these three months, as a result many people were expecting him to jump right in. Because betting on the Wolverine was the easiest way to make money. That's why they were all disappointed when he simply grabbed a beer and sat in one the remote corners.

The disappointment was shared by some of the bar flies as well. After all he had proven his vigor both inside and outside the cage. But tonight Logan couldn't care less, as he was too busy thinking exactly what he was going to say to Marie. When she finally showed up, that is. He couldn't figure out how was going to ask her why he was used. What sort of man complains about having sex?

His beer was finished, but before he could get up to grab one, another bottle was put in front of him and the person then, sat opposite of him.

"You're not mad at me. Why?" asked Marie.

"Did you hang back and waited to sniff me before joining me?"

"Yeah. Ah wanted to know how this night was gonna go. Me, drinking you under than table, or me, beating you to a pulp in that cage."

"Really?"

"Ah have the instincts, ferocity and healing of six ferals, including yours. So, yeah. Really."

Logan was quiet for a while, suddenly finding the label of his bottle very interesting.

"I am in a way. Mad at you, I mean. You used me. You gave me false hope about my past and then send me on a wild hunt. I'm mad about those things. But I'm also kinda not mad, because the things that you told me that night, you weren't lying. No one can lie about... those sorts of things."

"We both seem to be experts in 'those sorts of things', sugah. Ah noticed it when we were in your camper. Actually we're really alike. We both are always running. You, towards your past and me, away from it."

"You knew about me from the beginning?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"No."

"God dammit, Marie. I have a right to know-"

"It's not nice. And if Ah'm saying it is not nice, believe me sugah, it isn't." She took a sip from her drink, which Logan could smell was just a tall glass of vodka, before continuing. "Ah used to be jealous of you, you know. Ah would have done anything to forget everything. You got a clean slate. Ah wanted that as well."

"Not knowing isn't a good thing."

"Neither is knowing. You end up keeping so many secrets. Everyone's fears, hopes and darkness. Yet your own will always be the ones that hurt the most." She let him digest that for a while. "Anywho, you only wanted to know about your past, because you wanted to deny what you knew all along."

"How would you know that?"

"Ah have you in mah head Logan, give me some credit. You want to believe that you aren't an animal. You desperately want that to be true and that's the reason you never allowed yourself to have a life in these past fifteen years. Two, three or even four years would have been the understandable amount for searching and waiting for answers. But in these fifteen years, you gave up because you thought you don't deserve anything good." Logan was too stunned to talk. What could one do, when one's inner demons were put on display.

"From the moment Ah entered that bar, Ah knew you were a feral. Didn't shock me. But then the adamantium claws came out. Ah thought 'shit'. It's the Weapon X. What were the chances Ah would run into him, when Ah was being chased by Stryker? One of the most sought after mercenary of the cold war period, the guy for whom governments would have sold their children for, ended up nothing more than a washed up lumberjack in bum-fuck-nowhere."

"Mercenary?"

"Told you already. It is not nice."

"Did you get in my camper, because you hoped that somehow I would distract Styrker from you?"

"Ah didn't think of that. No, the reason Ah got in was because... Ah had heard so many stories about you, from Wade and Victor. Ah guess it was a bit of curiosity and a bit of temptation."

"What temptation?"

"The temptation to kill you. Even though mah 16 years old self was in control but Ah had activated mah skin to kill you. You see, if only at that time, fifteen years ago, if you hadn't failed to kill Styker then mah family would've been alive today. Ah would probably be finishing college by now. Ah wanted to become a vet. Loved animals, all of them. Now, when Ah see a little bunny, Ah kill it and eat it."

Logan didn't know how to respond. He could only open and shut his mouth like a fish. Then Marie started to laugh and he asked, "Were you pulling my leg?"

"No. Ah really did hate you, right until Ah saw your 'cozy' living conditions. It was a completely flawed logic, you see. You were in no way responsible for what Stryker did. Hell, Wade and Victor are more accountable, since they spend more time working for that bastard. Ah had to blame you, Logan, because the true reason why the D'Accantos are dead is because of me." She took a moment to stare at her empty glass. "They were good people. They were great people. They took in someone else's kid and raised her as their own. They cared for her and they loved her, even though they knew that she would grow up to become a mutant. And in the end she became the reason for their untimely demise. That shouldn't have happened to them. They deserved better. Ah didn't deserve them."

"Well, you were right about one thing. We are similar. Although could you tone it down, since the self-deprecating thing is supposed to be my thing." That got a good laugh from both of them. They took the one miniscule light-hearted moment to order more drinks. She switched to beer now, but refused Molson, as she said it tastes like moose's piss.

"By the way, my camper wasn't so bad that it made you decide not to kill me out of pity."

"It wasn't pity. More like an epiphany. Or something like feeling the last scrap of hope die. Ah thought you were lucky. You had forgotten everything. But when Ah saw you, Ah realized that forgetting does not make things better. Just like me, you were running and yet just like me, you were stuck. Hence, neither of us was better than the other."

"How does Remy fit into all this?"

"Are you sure you don't want to discuss your past? We can talk about your mommy issues."

"Nice try. We are going to talk about Remy. And I do not have mommy issues."

"Yes, you do. So does Victor. And even Graydon. Wow, it's like being stuck with horrible mothers is genetically hereditary in your family. And mine too, Ah suppose."

"That's a can of worms for another time, darling. Right now, Remy."

"There are so many words that Ah can use to describe that swamp-rat. Mistake, results of poor decision-making, asshole, thief obviously, and so on and so forth."

"That's not how I would've imagined you to talk about him."

"Were you expecting me to say that he is the manifestation of a hopeful and highly desirable alternative reality. Well he is that as well. But that was later, initially it was only important that he stayed with us. He was valuable and it worked in our favor if he chose to stick around."

"When was this?"

"Two years ago."

"And when did he become that manifestation bullshit?"

"Two years ago as well." She couldn't help but look a little sheepish.

"What?"

"That's why the words like mistake and poor decision making are used. It turned out that Remy became from a thoroughly formed plan to a horrendous blunder, very quickly. Ah blame the accent."

"And how did that happen exactly?"

She sighed before continuing. "Remy is warm. Always had been. And Ah hated the cold. Ever since that night in Jackson, when Stryker came for me, Ah have been cold. When Ah ran away after killing mah family, Ah was cold. Cold and covered in their blood. Mah brain had stopped working. Ah think Ah wasn't even in control, but Anna was directing me. Ah walked around for days covered in blood. Ah would've vomited if had any food in mah system. Ah was so stupid. Ah should've found a way to wash it off, a pipe in someone's yard or anything. But the only thing that Ah kept repeating was that Ah can't because Ah don't have a bathroom anymore, because Ah don't have a home anymore, because Ah killed mah family. And a sadistic scientist is looking for me, to experiment on me and basically make me spend the rest of mah life as his slave.

"And when Ah met Remy, Ah didn't feel cold anymore. Or Ah wanted to believe that there was a chance Ah deserved to be warm."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because the people Ah love either abandon me or if they stick around long enough, end up dead."

"And Remy is..?"

"Remy is an entirely new category. You see, Ah knew this day was coming. When Ah would have no choice but to leave him. Ah knew that he would betray me. Ah had hoped that he loved me enough not to do it. But he did do it, so that means he never loved me. And for the past two years Ah had clung to the hope, like a silly little schoolgirl. Although Ah suppose that's exactly what life is. You know the disaster is coming, but you hope it won't and then your world comes crashing down. You have a nervous breakdown and then next morning you try to move on, but are stuck with rage, resentment and sad twisted acceptance." She blinked a few times and shook her head, as if to clear her head. "And that's mah cue to leave, before Ah sprout some other pseudo-psychological crap."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"What do Ah do now?"

"War is coming, Logan. And we all have a part to play. Yours is to protect those children at Xavier's. Actually that place suits you. That's where our similarities end, Ah suppose. Sure neither of us were meant to become killers, but unlike me, you were never comfortable about it. Being a superhero suits you. Not to mention the leather."

**xXx**

The sun was unwillingly peeking at the horizon, like it didn't want to begin it's day. Marie felt exactly the same, as she teleported in her room. She didn't know what exhausted her more. The events of last night's party, last night's discovery about Jean's pregnancy, the new plan to handle Phoenix and Jean's pregnancy, or the talk with Logan. Which she is still confused about, because why would she want to clear the air between them?

_It might have to do with the fact that my little Marie-Berry is falling for hi-_

'Don't you dare finish that sentence, Wade. And Ah'm not.'

_Really? Then why did you tell him that you wanted to become a vet, when you never even told me. And I'm the most precious person in your life._

'Ah called you that only once, and because Ah was that desperate to convince mah 16 years old self to surrender control. And Logan has the bad habit of simply extracting all of mah secrets. It's like everytime they see him, they're practically jumping to come out.'

It was Carol who spoke now. _Which is the precise reason we believe that you starting to fall in something with him. You can tell him your secrets because you know you can. You never could tell anything to Remy._

'You mean besides the obvious reason that he can't be trusted.'

_Yes. Remy loved you despite your darkness. Or pretended to love you and decided to ignore your darkness, because he was getting a lot of free sex._

'Carol.'

_Oh please. Everytime you see him, you turn into a bitch in heat. But Logan can be with you and actually be with you without doing any sweat producing activities. And your darkness does not faze him. Just like mine didn't faze Alex._

This made Wade snort. _And what was that? Unpaid library dues, perhaps. Or was it that one time you didn't tip the delivery guy. You were a decorated officer of United Stated Air Force. Now as much as I would love to hear your inner white girl try to trash talk to me or see Marie cringe by making her think that she might just become Daken's new step-mommy-_

'God lord, Ah didn't even think of that.'

_-We have bigger issues to discuss. Primarily what Marie came up. So scoot Danvers, because people completely lacking in morals will be discussing utterly unethical things._

'Ah don't want to become his step-mommy. He will kill me.'

_Yes, yes, we will discuss that later. So everything set with Phoenix?_

'Yeah. It will work, but we need to wait for the precise moment when Phoenix makes her first appearance. A minute before or after, and it won't work. She needs to be on the surface, the one in control and then Ah will take her on. So basically we need to do the impossible, which we will fail in. Then the world will end and new one will begin with Shaw as our lord and master.'

_Don't fret Roguey. I know something that will cheer you right up._

'That's sweet Wade, but Ah don't think you can say anything tha-'

_Have you ever noticed that Edward Scissorhands is like a really, really emo Wolverine._

It began slow, like a trickle but soon enough Marie's laughter was like a river during the monsoon season. She was rolling on the bed, laughing and crying at the same time, holding her stomach because it hurt just that much.

_Roguey, I'm completely serious. The similarity is striking. The claws, obviously, which were given to them by scientists who didn't know what the exact consequences would be. But there is also the fact that the hair of both of them is perfectly styled at all the right angles, when neither of them have come near any hair product. They both wear leather. Not to mention they have this tortured outcast soul thing going on, which apparently is catnip for all the hot females. _

'Please, stop. Stop it. Just no more.'

_I'm serious, back then Wynona was hot._

'Ah miss you, Wade.'

_I miss you too. Mostly because I sure whenever my real self is, he is not having a good time._

'Sorry, but you might have to stay there a bit longer, since Ah decided to not go through with Phoenix's debut. You were right about one thing.'

_What's that?_

'You told me that one day it would happen. And it did. Jean is mah 'kid in boarding school', so to speak.'

_You remember the story._

'Ah remember everything you said to me, Wade. And Ah promise Ah will get you back and then we will destroy every person who tried to separate us. And then everyone will know that one does not simply try to harm Deadpool and Rogue.'

_At this moment you are so totally badass. Aw, it's like looking in a mirror. _


	12. Chapter 12

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter than what I usually do, but it seemed appropriate to end it right there. The next chapter will deal with the mansion and the attack. That's right, boys and girls. Stryker's coming.**

**xXx**

**Chapter Twelve**

Victor Creed went down the stairs to the dining table, where he found Marie, who is the only frail on this planet who he actually cares about and comes the closest to respecting, eating breakfast.

"Why are you eating cereal with vodka, Marie?"

"Good morning to you too, Victor. And it's because we are out of milk."

He sat down and helped himself with some toast. "All of you children were out all night and yet none of brought back any milk."

She chuckled. "Yeah, Ah heard that Graydon teleported out with Kurt."

"That's not all he did. He teleported and left poor Alex to explain things to everyone."

She laughed while pouring more vodka in her bowl, the bottle which Victor grabbed and helped himself with a good long sip. They both had hyper metabolism so, of course they couldn't get drunk but that didn't mean they wouldn't try. The three of them, that is him, Marie and Wade were infamous for trying to achieve that many times over the years.

"Ah heard that as well. Alex must have been so tensed, now his hair won't be shiny for an entire day."

"Sometimes, when Graydon starts talking about real estate and suits, I wonder if he truly is my kid. But then he purposely tries screwing with someone, and then I know, he is mine. I used to mess with Jimmy all the time as well."

"Aw, aren't you a proud papa."

"But don't tell him that."

"Of course not. Ah mean a parent actually loving their child in this family. God forbid."

"Anyway, Alex didn't tell them anything, simply because he wasn't sure what he could tell them. And well, I wasn't going to talk to Xavier's leather wearing winged monkeys. But after they left, Alex talked to me and he wasn't able to keep any secrets from me. He told me about the exact reason why you are leaving Remy."

Marie's hand, the one holding the spoon, stopped mid-way to her mouth. It was a good thing, as she wouldn't have been able to eat anyway. Her mouth was drier than a desert. "He did?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were afraid you would do something and we can't let Remy out of our eyes, until we get Wade back at least."

"Wade? What are you blabbing about? I'm talking about that baby, Marie."

"What ba-?" Marie blinked a few times, because she understood exactly what Alex had told to Victor. She truly admired him for holding his fort against the feral. She will pay for his hair treatment in the most exclusive hair salon in New York. Because as long as Victor is in dark, then Wade had a chance.

But her happiness and relief was short-lived, as she remembered the precise reason she and Remy had that fight more than three months ago.

"Alex told you about the miscarriage."

"And the fight. And the things he said to you. And the fact that he isn't death right now, means that he truly hurt you. So, do I kill him now or do you want to wait till we rescue Wade from Stryker and then we all kill him?"

"Only you can make mutilation sound sweet, Victor. Although right now, Ah don't have the energy to think about what Ah should do with Remy."

Victor was truly lost now. If she had told him that she wanted to cause the Gumbo a world of pain, then he would have been the right person for the job. But when it came to comforting her, he couldn't come up with anything, even if his life depended on it.

"I'm truly sorry, frail. After Alex told me, I understood why you ran away." She looked at him confused. "You know, after hearing about the Grey woman's pregnancy."

Marie had a hard time being jealous of any situation Jean could be in. But now that she actually thought about it, it did hurt, knowing that for the next nine months, or even the next eighteen years, she will get to experience all those things that Marie wanted. If they managed to take care of Phoenix that is.

"Did you want it?"

"What sort of question is that?" she snapped. She took a moment to close her eyes and counted to ten, mentally. She relaxed and continued. "Sorry for snapping. Ah was more angry towards mahself. As far as if Ah did want it, well Ah didn't have it long enough to properly figure out what Ah wanted to do. And Ah guess, that's why Ah blame mahself, as if me being sure about it, would have changed the situation somehow."

"You can't blame yourself, Stripes."

"Ah will always blame mahself, Victor. And not just because of the things Remy said."

"He shouldn't have done that."

"No, he shouldn't have. But he was hurting. However he shouldn't have called me toxic. It was like, he was implying that Ah wanted mah child to die." She sniffed and wiped some of the tears that were threatening to come out from the corners of her eyes. "Ah'm not saying Ah would have been an excellent mother. Raising screwed up children is an honored family tradition. Ah mean Kurt may be only normal person in this family and he works in a circus." She chuckled at her own joke. "But Ah think Ah should at least have deserved a shot."

They let the silence fall between them. But it wasn't a awkward silence. Both of them were at ease, especially Marie, as the cramped thoughts found a way to come out.

"Thanks, Saber-daddy. Ah know it wasn't comfortable for you to listen to all this."

"Hey, listen to me. You are not allowed to think that you can't come to me to talk about anything. I may not be able to make you laugh, like Wade. Or comfort you, like Graydon. But I will always be there for you."

Marie stood up and hugged the feral. "You're such an adorable Saberkitty."

"Yean, yeah. Sit your ass down. We still have a lot of things to discuss." He waited for her sit down and only continued their talk, because he could smell her sadness disappear and also because she had a bright smile on her face."Now I have a hard time accepting the fact that Stryker was able to capture Wade, when that son of a bitch can't even find his own ass, if I drew him a map."

The smile faltered just a little bit. But he couldn't pick any change in her scent. After absorbing all those ferals, including him, she had become quite the expert in deceiving and lying to ferals.

"It is Stryker, we're talking about. He is famous for using underhand tricks. Like how he used Kayla and you against Logan. And you know how Wade acts like he has ADHD."

"Still, it is difficult to imagine Wade falling for anything that Stryker planned. And speaking of Logan. I consider you family and Logan is my little brother. Don't you think you are taking the expression keeping it in the family too seriously?"

"The sex just happened. Ah had to do something so that he would go to up there to Alkali Lake."

"That's your reason for fucking him? Haven't I taught you that sex is a sacred trust between two people and requires maturity, honesty and careful consideration."

Marie's mouth was wide open.

"Okay, I admit, I never taught you anything like that."

"No shit. And can we please drop this? It was weird talking about all of this with Logan last night, but with you it's pure torture."

"You talked to the runt last night? That's where he had disappeared to, when I wanted to talk to him. So, what did you tell him?"

"Don't worry, Ah said nothing about his past to him. Ah know exactly how much you are looking forward to crushing his hopes and telling him every single thing that would make him want to forget everything all over again."

"He would've at least wanted to know about why you send him to the base."

"Ah'm sure he was interested in that as well. But we had more important things to discuss other than political ideologies. Which is a good thing, because he has practically become Xavier's lapdog. Pretty soon, like all of the X-Freaks, he too will start thinking that world is filled with rainbows and bunnies and little kitties and everyone is on Prozac and having sex all the time."

"That sounds boring. Or highly desirable. I don't know. I can't think anymore. I don't have the energy." said someone behind them. When they turned around they saw that it was Graydon. Only he looked very un-Graydon right now. His hair was disheveled, instead of styled to perfection. His face was unshaven, when it typically was smother than a baby's bottom. And he was walking around in his pajamas, with his robe thrown on haphazardly, rather than him being impeccably dressed as usual.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" asked Victor.

"Hardy har har, father dearest. And what are you having?" he asked while bending over Marie's shoulder and peeping at her bowl. "Cereal with vodka. Brilliant idea. I'll have some as well. Though I would need to put some cocaine in mine. Now where did I hide my stash?" He looked around the room for a while, then turned his attention towards the decorative glass cabinet that was there in the corner. "Oh yes, I put it in the crystal salt-shaker. For easier access, I suppose." He retrieved the salt-shaker and sat down beside Marie and prepared himself a bowl of cereal with vodka and coke. "Oh and by the way, Kurt wants us all to go to church."

"What?" exclaimed both Marie and Victor.

"Didn't you tell him," said Victor, "that we would but we're afraid that we would burst into flames?"

Graydon chuckled and then he had a completely serious look on his face and said, "We should totally go to church."

"What?" again exclaimed Marie and Victor.

"It'll be fun. I mean the moment we enter the building, Marie will use her fire-bending skills and cover us all in fire. I'm pretty sure everyone's faces will be priceless. And I could use some humor." After saying that a dark cloud formed over his head.

"Okay. I'll ask again, what crawled up-"

{Victor.}

{Why are you in my head, frail?}

{When Ah came back this morning and found Garydon we had a talk, and we told each other about whatever happened last night.}

{Yeah, so?}

{One of things we discussed was related to Emma's possible kidnapping.}

{The White Queen is missing. Who had the balls to do that?}

{That is being handled by Shaw, as we speak.}

{Is that why he is that like? Because he can't go and find her?}

{No, but that is one of the reasons he is a little off. He knows we have a lot of work here right now and he also knows that it is better to leave the matter in Shaw's manipulative evil hands and he knows that if he really did try to find Emma, he will only get her in more trouble. The reason he is a zombie right now, is because of the other thing Shaw said to me. He made it pretty clear that when Emma comes back, they can't be with each other anymore. Basically Shaw is ordering him to never see Emma again.}

{Because Graydon is human.}

{Yes}

"I know that both of you are conversing about me and the Shaw situation telepathically. I'm not so fragile that you guys need to walk on eggshells around me"

Victor snorted. "Have you looked in a mirror today?"

"Again, hardy har har, father dearest. Why aren't the drugs working? Have I done so much, that my body has reached saturation point? Should have started a pharmaceutical company instead of weapons. Though perhaps it is not too late." He was lost in his own deliberation, and before Marie could try to talk him out of whatever he was planning, her phone started to ring. She would have ignored it, if she hadn't seen that the call was actually coming from D.C. And also because she knew that Magneto's plastic prison was about to have a guard shift in less than half an hour.

"Ah need to take this. Victor, you are responsible for stopping Graydon from making any changes in his companies."

"Why me?"

"Think of it like a practical joke on your son, acting like a father for five bloody minutes." And walked away, where even advanced hearing couldn't eavesdrop and only then answered the phone.

"Two times in less than 24 hours. Are you sure you're not running a fever, Raven?"

_"Yes, I know I'm a bad mother. But Anna-Marie-"_

"Don't. Mah mama used to call me that. You call me Rogue, 'cause Ah don't have anything to discuss with you other than business. And Ah would've used a much stronger word then just 'bad'"

_"Fine, _Rogue_. If you have read Irene's diaries, then you know why I did what I did. I had no choice. I'm worried about you."_

"No. You're worried about the future of mutant kind. 'Cause Ah know exactly what your children mean to you. Raised in secret, denied in public, whispered about in private. Besides Ah've got bigger fishes to fry right now, than to get stuck in your mama melodrama. So, why did you call?"

Marie heard Mystique sigh on the other side. But she really couldn't bring herself to care.

_"I looked through some of Stryker's files, last night after coming back to Washington. To gather more information about what he did to Eric. But instead I stumbled across his new pet project."_

"Which is?"

_"He has built a Cerebro. Although it is still missing a few things, but nothing that he can't get if he were to simply visit the original one. Not to mention he will be in need of a strong telepath to work this Cerebro 2."_

"He's gonna attack the school. And after the assassination, he will get the easiest okay from the Oval Office. Do you know when he will do it?"

_"Soon. And after he loses the most valuable mutant terrorist, it will be sooner."_

"Chances are he will do it tonight. Patience is not one of Stryker's virtues. Assuming Magneto is going to make a miraculous escape within the next half hour. How are you pulling it off anyway?"

_"One of the guards likes blondes. But what this particular guard doesn't know is that his iron level has increased quite substantially."_

"For a moment there, Ah was actually proud of you. But don't worry, it passed. Anywho, Ah have mah work cut out for me. We will head for the mansion and set things up. Ah suggest both of you join us later. Chuck would appreciate seeing his old friend."

_"Alright, see you then."_

After hanging up, she headed back to the dining room. And amazingly Victor had stopped Graydon from committing fiscal fiasco. She then turned towards her brother and said, "Enough, Grady. You wanna know a better way to handle heartache other than taking risky business ventures."

"At this time sis, I'm open to all suggestions. So tell what is it?"

"Putting a bullet through someone's eyeballs."

For a moment he looked confused, but soon enough he understood, but still needed some confirmation therefore he asked, "So...it's...?"

"Yup. It's time."


	13. Chapter 13

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**xXx**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"But why would they want to attack the mansion?" asked Storm.

"Ah don't know. Because you can get a number of different mutants in one place, your lower levels are highly suspicious and let me see, what else. Oh yeah, how about the fact that a jet comes out of your basketball court." said Marie, to all the senior members of the team, who had gathered in the Professor's study after she, Graydon, Alex, Kurt, Remy and Victor had teleported right in middle of the dining hall, when everyone was having breakfast. Safe to say that their tidings ruined 'French Toast Sunday' for everyone. Not to mention the news of Magneto escaping, which was also planned by Marie. And everyone was curious to find out why she did that.

"Don't worry. It's not like Ah believe in his thinking, it's just that Ah need him for something. Which reminds me Raven is taking her sweet time, isn't she?"

"She'll be here soon enough." said Graydon. "I send one of my planes to pick her and Magneto up."

"Actually, till the time your mother joins us," said Hank, who was nervously wiping his glasses. "Perhaps you could answer our questions. Like you had promised to do last night."

"You really are always polite, aren't you Dr. McCoy? And you're right my sister and I did say we would do exactly that-"

"Ah did no such thing, Graydon. You invited them over without telling me."

"You answered Logan's questions."

"That's different. Ah didn't sleep with them."

"Since when have you cared about the emotional state of the people you have slept with?"

"Since...well, since...So Hank," she said while turning her attention towards the good doctor. "What sort of questions did you have in mind?"

Logan, who until this point had been quiet as a mouse, suddenly became very interested in the conversation. "Why don't you finish what you were about to say, darling?"

Alex threw his hands in the air, in sheer frustration. "Seriously Logan, do you really think we should be discussing _that_ now, when in less than twelve hours every single hallway around us will be filled with paramilitary troops. Especially when this is the precise moment all of us have been waiting for. You know, avenging our loved ones, by killing that asshole."

This caught Charles attention. "Then perchance, you can begin with why Victor Creed is one of you? And why did he help in kidnapping Marie three months ago?"

"That's something I too, would be interested to know my friend." said Magneto at the door.

No knew how to react with the appearance of him and Mystique. Except Graydon, who spoke out, "Did anyone hear the doorbell? Because I didn't. Or do all of you mutants have a secondary mutation of making a grand entrance every time they enter a room and sound unnecessarily ominous? If so, then life with Emma makes complete sense now." He laughed at his own joke. But Marie noticed he was trying to be too forceful to be his regular jovial self. She patted him on the back.

Victor continued. "Well, all of you know that my connection with them, is due to the fact that Mystique and I used to rub pelvises together." Cue an eye-roll by Raven.

"That's the thing children look forward to, listening to their parents exchanging tales about how they were conceived." said Graydon. "Though what I would really love to hear is that on the night of my conception there was thunder and lightning and powerful earthquakes that swallowed up cars." Cue an eye-roll by Marie.

"As I was saying. Wait..what was I saying?"

"You were about to enlighten us why you were working with the Brotherhood, when an animal like you can't have a speck of loyalty in his body." said Raven.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why did I leave you, when you still are in your sexual prime and are willing to do a lot of freaky stuff that most frails would call it disgusting. But then, it is times like these that I go 'Oh yeah. She's a nag.'"

"They are fighting right now," said Marie to Graydon. "So does that mean we need to go hide under a bed or something?" And both started laughing.

"I did a couple of jobs for the buckethead and the scaly blue nag fest, but only because I like killing. Anyway four years ago, Marie shows up at my door and after a lot of talking-"

"Please keep in mind that here talking means that Ah kicked his ass till he listened to me."

"Don't act like you better than me?"

"What's there to act? Ah am the best."

"Really?"

"Of course. Because whatever you and Wade can do, Ah do it in stiletto boots. So yeah. Really. Anywho, Victor then agreed to join us, as he too had some unfinished business with Stryker. He lost his brother because of him."

Logan again perked up, after hearing that he was the topic of discussion. "That would be me, right?"

"Yes, runt." said Victor. "I wanted to kill Stryker, because if we hadn't had to work for him, we would still be together. And you would still have your memory."

"So we really are-"

But Marie interrupted him before he could finish. "Ah'm sorry, Logan. But you have to do this, some other time. And don't be fooled by Victor's act. He is still mad at you for abandoning him in Africa and again abandoning him for Kayla."

"Who's Kayla?" asked Logan.

This surprised Scott. "Kayla Silverfox. Emma's sister."

"Emma will never have my children." And the dark cloud over Graydon's head was back. The very cloud Marie had worked so hard to get rid of before coming here, by making him take a bath and getting him to shave, change his clothes and have him eat a proper meal consisting of solids, which he didn't have to snort or inject. And even then he looked only half of his usual charismatic self.

"Thanks Scott" came the sarcastic reply from Marie. "You know, if you can't give him alcohol, could you at least not mention that name."

"I wanted a daughter." said Graydon, who was even more lost in his chasm of misery.

"Forget it. Ah give up. More depressed he is, better he is at killing. Yes, Logan, your Kayla and She-who-must-not-be-named's sister, Kayla are the same person. And she is the reason is why She-who-must-not-be-named is with us in an unofficial capacity, because Stryker killed Kayla fifteen years ago, on Three Mile Island. But again, that is a discussion for another time. Victor continued to maintain contact with the Brotherhood, because it was what we decided. We are assassins, we don't interfere with anyone or anything, but we are always aware of what is happening to others."

Alex continued from there. "And that's what this all was. Victor is our contact for the Brotherhood. I am for the X-men. Marie is for the Hellfire Club. And Graydon is for the mutant haters."

"And as you know three months ago, Magneto needed Marie to run his machine. Good thing he didn't do his research properly and only knew about her powers and not who is actually is. But then again we try really hard to remain anonymous. Anyway, Mystique calls me to join them, and at first I wasn't interested but when I heard her describing the girl having the powers of absorption and brown hair and eyes, I knew it was Marie they were talking about. And it was her, but the 16 years old her. I knew about the botched-up attack by Stryker, so I just assumed that she did it to protect herself. However I decided to hang back and let things settle before I took off with her. And I would have taken her and ran away but you guys kept interfering. First in front of runt's camper and then at the station."

"But everything turned out for the best. Ah got magnetism, didn't Ah? And it was good that you were there, you know to save me. Even though you got thrown off the damn statue and Logan ended up saving me."

"Does this mean that you started FOH, simply to know what others are up to?" asked Hank asked Graydon.

"Yes. It was Marie's idea." said Graydon. "And a good one, as this way we know more or less which mutant-hater has how much political capital, as well as real capital. To become a top-tier member of FOH, who make decisions or at least think that they do, one needs to submit every single last scrap of information about one's life."

"But it doesn't excuse the fact that your members try to harm mutants." huffed Jean.

"No wonder you lost the debate in the Senate about the MRA. Okay, have you ever wondered how you or any other pro-mutant group always ends up getting informed about these 'kidnapped mutants'? Not to mention the fact that it ridiculously easy to defeat FOH members. I mean, I have factories full of weapons, which have never even once ended up in their hands. And I'm a billionaire, how difficult would it be for me to raise my own army? I admit that mutants do get attacked by the members, but only by the lower level ones, because they are just a bunch of bigoted, thick-skulled idiots. And it would be a very poor anti-mutant organization, if it never doesn't _do_ any anti-mutant activities, wouldn't it? But that's just a small price to pay, if in return I end up knowing if someone in D.C. as much as sneezes. Hence, Dr. Grey you should put more effort in doing your homework rather than on your wardrobe. Which isn't that great either. Do you always wear red? Once in awhile, yes, but every single time? It's a very glaring color. And doesn't suit your skin tone at all. And everyone can see the outline of your bra. Now I refuse to believe that in a mansion full of teenagers, they aren't drinks stronger than chocolate milk and Dr. Pepper stashed somewhere."

"And mah brother's back. Seriously that's all Ah had to do? Make you insult someone? Ah'll have to remember that."

**xXx**

Now the only thing they could do was wait. They couldn't leave the mansion, as Stryker probably had this place under strict surveillance. Since D.C. was in paranoia, it could be anything from just a pair of naked eyes to binoculars that could penetrate through walls and sense body heat to satellite surveillance. But they had made every preparation, they could think of. The younger children were told a story that tonight everyone will be sleeping in the main Rec Room, while the older children were told that the mansion may come under attack and were given strict instructions that they were to escort all the students out of the mansion from one of the several secret escapes, as there was a good chance that the adults would be too busy fighting to do it themselves.

And thus, the waiting. It was nearly eleven and everyone's nerves were frazzled. No one could seem to be able to sit still. Except Graydon and Marie of course. Both of the siblings were right now blissfully resting in front of the TV, with Marie resting her head on his shoulder, though neither of them were really interested in watching anything. Though it may have looked like they were not worried, but that was only on the outside. On the inside, both were quite tense.

"So, Kurt will be leaving with the children?" he asked, after a while.

"Yeah. Ah explained to him it is for the best. He only inherited the agelessness and the blueness from our mother and not her fighting skills. Besides he doesn't need to get more involved with Stryker anymore than he already has. Ah'm just happy he is safe now."

"You do realize that we haven't properly talked to him, don't you?"

"Sure, but he understands. After all he was at the receiving end of that bastard's plotting. It's such a relief he couldn't go through with it and didn't end up becoming the newest member of 'Stryker's Band of Broken Little Toys'."

"You love that name. Though it is funny."

"You don't have to stay either. You should leave with Kurt and the children."

"And let you and Alex have all the fun. Stryker may not have done any harm to me personally, but he hurt the people who matter the most to me. And after hearing about him for these past four years, I'm not going to miss my chance. Besides someone needs to fight for Emma's sister, since she is preoccupied."

She turned her head to look at his face. "How are holding up?"

"It's okay. I'm okay. And I'm sure that she will be okay as well. We both will be. Separately, of course. Don't worry, I understand my priorities, and I'm 100% here for you." He paused for a minute. "It's funny, how having fucked up love life is in our DNA."

"Oh, it's fucking hilarious. You, who found such a great women and actually became a decent human being for her ended up losing her anyhow. And then there's me, who turns out wasn't even truly loved. It was all fake. And the sad part is, Ah knew that it was not real, but just that illusion of it was enough for me. But it still hurt, when it happened. Are we cursed or something?"

"So guys are having a pity party and didn't invite me." said Alex as he entered the room and sat on the other side of Marie. "Because you know that I'm cursed as well, right? My love was actually normal compared to you both. Carol and I never had orgies or experimented with drugs, yet we lost each other."

"Oh yes." said Graydon. "Ever since Emma and I went steady-

"Who says steady anymore? This isn't the sixties." said Alex.

"-I quit the orgies. Now at least I have one thing to look forwards to. Speaking of orgies."

"No, Grady." said Marie. "You are not inviting the X-Men to your annual orgy."

Graydon was left pouting. Actually pouting. "But it would have been so good."

"Of course it would have been good. All that leather." said Marie with a giggle. "Not to mention Scott has the perky Summers's Ass as well. And it looks even better encased in full body leather suit."

"Carol used to call my ass that." said Alex.

"Well, duh. Who do think did the comparison. It's weird that Ah know what a Summers's Ass looks like from the perspective of two different women, yet Ah've never seen one."

All three were wrapped in silence, when Alex said, "Can't believe the moment has finally arrived. All of the planning and manipulating of years, has led to this moment. It's almost surreal."

"And yet we have miles to go before we sleep." sighed Marie. "The problems we have to face after this, will make us miss Stryker."

Graydon reached out to grab his sister's hands. "Remy?"

"Yeah. As planned, Ah will..."

"You won't be alone." said Alex, while grabbing her other hand.

"Ah know that. But before doing anything Ah need to talk to him."

"Why sis? Whatever he says won't change anything. And you'll just be giving him a chance to hurt you again. He may or may not have loved you, but you really cared for him. So why put yourself through that?"

"That's why Ah have to talk to him. To know if he felt something ever, in these two years. Or am Ah just that unlovable?"

Alex snorted. "Not lovable? You have an army besides you and you're saying shit like that. Marie, whatever that thief may have done, doesn't mean you can't have it. For real, this time."

"Of course, my uncle is pretty excited to fill in that position with you, sister of mine." He paused for a moment.

"You just replayed it your head and realized how screwed up that sounds, didn't you?" asked Marie.

"It just solidifies my theory that our family is Freud's wet dream."

Suddenly Alex started laughing and said. "I just thought of it. If you and Logan have children, then they would be Graydon's nephews and nieces, as well as his cousins."

"Again. Freud's wet dream." said Graydon, who had started laughing again.

"Both of stop it." said Marie while shaking off both of their hands. "Children? We are seriously talking about children? Ah'm not sure if Logan and Ah could ever work. And why are both of you so intent on us getting together?"

"Don't know" said Graydon, after thinking for a minute. "Something seems right about it."

"And Carol hates him."

"What?" exclaimed both the siblings.

"Carol always had this theory that a girl always hates her best friend's real love. And you have told us again and again, how much she hates Logan. She never hated Remy like that. Obviously now she does now, but that's because now we know that he is an asshole."

Marie thought about it for a second and then frantically started shaking her head. "No. No. No. And no. If that theory was true then Ah would hate you." she said triumphantly.

"But you always say that Carol and Anna are a lot closer to each other than Carol and you, sis. And Anna hates Alex, to the point where she refuses to recognize his gender."

"Oh god." said Alex. "Logan is the love of your life, as even Anna hates him."

"Anna hates everyone, who isn't me or in mah head." Marie couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and turned around to face them both. "Ah'm leaving and then Ah will be waiting for the attack, where Ah will proceed to kill as many men as possible. While you girls can sit here and compare notes on the latest issue of _Cosmo,_ and wait for your periods to sync up."

Both men stared at her and then Graydon said to Alex, "We should do a June wedding. A proper wedding this time, for real love, you know. But who will give you away? There's me, Victor and Wade."

"You will have to do it. As Victor will be Logan's best man and Wade is not good at weddings."

"Yes, but only at the weddings of his ex-girlfriends. I'm sure he will tone it down for his precious Roguey. In fact I think he might even cry. And he is more suitable for the role of mother of bride, because there is no way we are inviting Raven. Another brilliant idea, we should have Kurt perform the ceremony, since he's the only one we know who has the Bible memorized. What do you think Marie?"

They turned to face her but were me with an empty column of air, as she had rightfully left.

**xXx**

Marie was walking away from those two nincompoops, all the while angrily muttering. She then noticed Jean standing outside on one of the several terraces of the mansion. She went outside to join her.

"What are you doing here, Jean? Aren't you cold?"

"I don't understand." she whispered, but since Marie had already activated her advanced senses in preparation for the fight, when she changed into her yellow and green cat-suit, she heard every word. She walked towards her till she was standing right beside her. "You are supposed to be checking the jet, were you not?"

"Yes. I... I was there. I remember being there. But why does it seem like it was a long time ago? Why am I here, Marie? I don't remember coming here." When Jean turned face towards her, it was completely devoid of blood.

"Ah don't know Jean. Perhaps it's the stress. The pregnancy is not helping either, Ah suppose."

Being reminded of her delicate state, made her smile. "Yes, yes. We are really happy to have this baby. It shocking at first for us, but we settled very quickly when we realized that we will become mothers. She wants to become a mother. After all this is her child as well."

Cold crept into Marie's bones, slowly and painfully. "Who is she, Jean?"

Now Jean was beginning to panic. "I...She...I...She won't let me. I can't say her name. I shouldn't. I know that I shouldn't sing our song, but I want to. It has been so long. But what about the baby? She says she will never harm it, but...she doesn't do good things. Why is this happening to me? What is happening to me Marie? Help me, please."

Marie realized that it was happening. Good thing she was prepared. But before she could as much as move a muscle, she heard a helicopter nearby. And since there were no flight paths above the school, she knew what this meant.

Stryker could not have chosen a worst time to attack. Because at that exact moment, right in front of her Phoenix was spreading her proverbial wings.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnn.

I know that I'm evil.


	14. Chapter 14

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**I promise I'll get better at action.**

**xXx**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Logan was waiting. Not for the attack to begin but for the desire to kill Gumbo to go away. No such luck. With every passing minute and with every smirk on the bastard's face, Logan was coming really close to introducing his claws to him. After they had finished prepping the brats, the only thing Remy could do was delight them with tales of how much Marie loves him. And only him. Logan could have lived without knowing about how they had this romantic spur of the moment wedding in Turkey.

"Yeah. Sponsored by really strong alcohol." said Alex while walking out of the room. Logan wistfully looked at his back, wishing he could join him. Hell, he was ready to help Jean with the pre-flight jet check, if it meant that the fighting didn't start early.

[Relax, bub. He is only trying hard, because he heard that you and Marie were together last night.]

'Yeah, but they were in Turkey.'

[Doesn't mean anything. The fact that he is trying so hard means that Marie has given up on him. If you don't believe me then look at Victor's face. That should be the biggest indicator that Gumbo is not welcome.]

Logan turned to look at his half-brother. And saw that the other feral was perhaps just as much trying to stop himself from killing Remy, if not more than him. He walked over to him and sat beside him and said "You don't like Gumbo either do you?"

"It's not the matter of me liking him. I never liked him, actually none of us did. But we...overlooked his presence because he used to make Marie happy. If there was anyone who deserved a chance of being happy, it's her. And for a while she was, with him." This made Logan's heart sink. "I said used to, runt. That bastard hurt her in ways that... she shouldn't have been."

"What did he do?"

"That's her secret to tell, not mine."

"Rogue can't be Rogue without her secrets."

"Exactly. Besides we have our own secrets to discuss. Now we don't have time for the entire saga, but I'm sure you would at least want to know your name." Logan was speechless, this was the moment he was waiting for from the moment he opened his eyes fifteen years ago. "It's James Howlett. And Jimmy, if you hurt her like that thief, I don't care that you are my brother. I've lived more than fifteen years without you, so I won't hesitate in killing you."

This brought Logan pit of his daze. "What?"

"What what? It's pretty obvious that you love her. That your animal side as claimed her as your mate. The only thing I'm worried about is that she has dark hair."

"What?"

"Wow, your little stay at Xavier's has made you really eloquent, hasn't it? It's fairly simple, brother. You pull a wham, bam, thank you madam with blondes. When you find an unavailable redhead you make her your one and only source of salvation. The one thing that can 'save' a 'tortured soul' like yours. But the moment they leave their man for you, you drop them quicker that a hot potato, because it's too reminiscent of how your mother treated the man, who you thought was your father."

"Marie said I had mommy issues."

"Look at us. Don't we all. Any way then there are the dark hair that you get involved with. The common factor is that eventually they all die, because of you."

"That's bullshit."

"Well, at least we've progressed from 'what'. And it's not bullshit. There's Itsu and Kayla. So I don't want to wake up one day and discover that Marie died because of you."

But before Logan could respond, they were joined by Marie and Chuck, both looking extremely grim. He spoke first, "I think it's time that we ask the children to evacuate the mansion. We have 30 minutes, maximum."

"But as calmly as they can. Stryker needs to think that he is taking us unaware. They are going to use stealth and secrecy, and at the exact moment when they think that they have us cornered, we'll pounce on them."

"Cause you win by the war by making your enemies think that they have the upper hand over you." said Graydon as he and Alex joined everyone as well.

"Exactly, sugah. We will take them down, while the Professor and the X-Men leave in the jet."

"Now wait a minute, darling-"

But Logan was quickly interrupted by Victor. "She's right, runt. All of may be great fighters, but right now you're all simply leverage that Stryker can use to force baldy over here to power up his Cerebro"

"That's why we should stay back and defend our home." said Storm.

"Just because you're called a weather goddess doesn't mean you have celestial prowess." said Graydon. "Stryker is nothing like any other that you have ever faced. He makes Magneto look like a teddy bear. I mean a very emotionally distraught teddy bear, but you get the picture. If you guys don't believe me, then ask the metal-bender about his private session with the man in his plastic prison."

Eric said, "Stryker is a man one can't take lightly. He is a man who doesn't have anything to lose and that just makes him even more dangerous."

"Not to mention he is capable of taking down the wolf-man." said Remy. "As if that's such a difficult task."

Logan was about to charge and make jambalaya out of Gumbo's intestines but he was stopped by Victor, who said, "Even though Remy is being snarky, but he is telling the truth. Stryker winded you up nice and tight, brother. Because he uses weapons we have no chance against." He turned towards the others and continued," Now we can proceed to have this debate all night, or we could do the smart thing and evacuate."

"Jean probably has the jet ready." said Marie. "She's waiting for all of you in the hangar." For a moment Logan sensed that she was a little nervous.

Chuck sighed and said that they really shouldn't waste precious time and gave instructions to everyone. Hank and Storm went to the children and asked them to leave the mansion through the secret passages, while Scooter went with Chuck to the hangar. He was so busy noticing the activities of his team mates, he didn't notice the Marie, Victor, Alex and Graydon had already left.

**xXx**

_Marie- Berry you do realize that what you've done..._

_*_Flashback_*_

Marie could feel her heart beating like a hummingbird's. She needed to do something . And fast, as none of them had much time. She quickly grabbed Jean's face and said, "You have to push her away, Jean."

"I can't. She's too strong. She has always been strong, but now it's like she's unstoppable."

"Do it for your baby."

This seemed to make her focus, just a little, and she looked into Marie's eyes and asked in a whisper, "Baby? My baby?"

"Yes, Jean. Your baby. Yours and Scott's. Not hers, The baby can never be hers. She will never give it the life that Scott can."

"Scott?"

"Exactly, Scott, the man you love. You husband and the man who will be the father of your children. You want to have a life with him and your children, don't you?"

"Yeah. Both of us always wanted a family."

"That's why you must do it, Jean. Ah know that it is difficult and you feel like giving up, but if you want some sort of future for your child, then you must do it. Push. Her. Away."

Jean closed her eyes and her face screwed up in complete concentration. Now Marie's heart had halted to a stop. She didn't know that when Jean opens her eyes whether her eyes would be green as usual or burning black.

But somebody up in the sky must really love her right now, as when Jean opened her eyes, she truly was Jean and nothing else. And the only side-effect of Phoenix's almost debut was that Jean didn't remember the past couple of minutes or why Marie was holding her face so intently.

Marie avoided all of her questions by saying that the attack was about to begin and told her to prepare the jet for immediate take-off. And without checking if the redhead was doing as told, Marie teleported right in middle of Chuck's office.

_*_Ends_*_

'Yes, Wade-Spade. Ah realize that, what Ah did was nothing more than a quick fix. A temporary solution at best.'

_Phoenix can still get out._

'Ah know that. But Ah managed to buy us some time. And we need the time, Wade. Not only for the attack but also to handle the whole Phoenix situation. She's smart and since Jean's mental blocks have pretty much been obliterated, she's strong as well.

_But you are sure, that the plan would work?_

'In theory it should. But Ah can't do that and stop Stryker at the same time.'

But before Wade inside her head could say anything else, a voice from behind her brought Marie's attention towards it.

"You weren't kidding about the stiletto boots, were you darling?"

Marie sighed. "There's one thing you need to learn about me, Logan and that is Ah consider joking about footwear, sacrilege. Besides shouldn't you be joining your team-mates in the hangar."

"What makes you think that I belong there with them and not here with you?"

"How about the fact that you're wearing the black leather whereas Ah'm in yellow spandex. Not that Ah'm saying you'll look bad in yellow spandex." She chuckled at the imagery. "But your place is with them, always has been. You know, years ago, when Charles and Eric were first forming the team, they approached you."

"And what did I say to them?"

"You told them to fuck off."

This send both of them into loud raucous laughter. Then Marie continued, "You should've said yes. You belong here more than you did anywhere else. You see, Logan, you hesitate. You've always hesitated. You can't go around doing what Ah do, and still sleep like a baby in the night. Ah do get nightmares. But it is never of the things Ah did in mah line of work. But such activities have always burdened you. You need to do good, to ...to simply live. Ah don't. That's why you don't belong here with me. And you never will."

Logan was silent for a minute. Suddenly he took a few steps and closed the gap between them, there wasn't going to be a table between them this time. And looked straight into her eyes, making her feel as if she will drown in a vast hazel ocean. "Is this what we will always do?"

"...What do you mean?" she asked after finally finding her voice.

"You pretending to goof around in front of everyone but when it is just the two of us, then it feels like you're bursting at the seams. Almost like you're begging for someone to finally see what truly lies here." 'Here' was her heart, where his finger was resting now.

But before Marie could even begin to form a single coherent thought, Alex started talking into her earpiece, saying that the troops had entered the mansion.

And just like that, just as Logan knew it would, her expression changed. Gone was the women who was desperately looking at him to confide in him and fighting every single impulse ingrained in her, to let him in. Now in front of him was a completely different women, who was a storm of violence and pure animalistic instinct, who will not stop until the goal has been achieved. She was Rogue.

"Have the children and X-Men left?"

_"Yes, they're all gone. And we have the mansion all to us."_

Marie and Logan turned to look right in front of them, where both with their advanced senses could feel their attackers approach, slowly and with stealth. Not that it was going to do them any good, as tonight every single one of them were going to die.

_"And Stryker's troops of course."_

_"Well, it would be difficult to have party if they aren't here."_ came Victors' voice.

_"Is this how you guys work?"_ asked Graydon._ "Just standing around and talking. I thought it would be something epic. How disappointing." _

"You want epic, brother dear, the you should have said so. Alex, play it."

_"I was waiting for you to say it."_

And just like that, on the school's PSA system, which was rarely used since Chuck could pretty much call anyone using his head-phone, but was surely put so that these guys look like a legitimate school or when Chuck isn't there, started blasting 'Maria' by Ricky Martin.

You couldn't tell who was more surprised with the music, the soldiers or Logan. Both were completely flabbergasted and thus didn't even notice Marie teleporting in front of each and every one of them, only to sink her claws in them.

"Seriously, frail." came Victor's voice from behind them. "The one silver lining line of Wade not being here with us, is that I don't have to listen to that guy's music. But you just had to play it, didn't you?"

Marie stopped, as she had ran out of soldiers to kill, and turned around, not even out of breath and said, "Since Wade is not here, we decided to honor him by playing his playlist."

Victor snorted. "A guy singing about which body part to shake or not shake, is not music."

"Then learn how to work an iPod, father dear." said Graydon, as he too joined them.

"You're bleeding." Marie rushed to her brother's side.

"Relax, sis. It's not mine."

"So you took care of others?"

"Wasn't that difficult. They were using Trask's things. I mean, if you are going to attack an entire mansion full of mutants, then at least use mine or Stark's weapons. This is the biggest indicator that our country is in dumps. Good thing I was wearing last year's Prada." He said while mournfully looking at the bloodstains.

"Amazing. In one sentence you proved yourself to be my son and yet not." said Victor.

"What else are sons for? But to thwart their fathers' hopes and dreams." He then turned towards Logan and said, "So, Logan are you going to spend the night gawking at us or are you actually going to prove yourself to be useful?"

"If I were you, Graydon, then I wouldn't have too high hopes for the wolf-man. After all he sucked at working for Stryker." said Remy, who smelled a lot like smoke. And Alex, who came with him huffed in exasperation. "Oh my god. Why don't you guys just pull your cocks out, so we can measure them and find out once and for all who's the bigger man?"

"Or we could simply ask my dear sister over here?" said Graydon, with a smirk. Though it also have been because now 'Livin' La Vida Loca' was playing.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. We still have more soldiers all around the mansion, that we need to take care of. And Grady is right, Logan. Now that you are here, you can the very least kill a soldier or two." And teleported away.

**xXx**

Marie continued teleporting all over the mansion, wherever she felt their presence. It wasn't that difficult, when you had bone claws, optic blasts, magnetism, electricity, telepathy and telekinesis. Seriously she didn't even break a sweat. It was when she was taking care of few guys in the west wing, when she felt familiar tingling at the back of her head. The same one she had felt nearly three months ago.

She turned around and saw Jason approaching from the other side of the corridor. She closed her eyes and waited for his mental attack.

But it never came.

The only thing her senses picked up was the whirling sounds of Jason's wheelchair. She opened her eyes only to see him rolling away.

'Ah don't understand. He saw me and yet he did nothing. Why?'

_I don't know either Roguey._

'He is supposed to be under Stryker's control. He is supposed to do anything that he is asked by him. He knows that Stryker wants me, so why didn't he do anything? Wait a minute, why is he here, anyway?'

None of the psyches in her head had any answers. She started cursing over the fact that in these five years why did she never touch that asshole, to find out how his mind works. But before she continue on her tirade, she suddenly got the smell of the man who had started this all. Stryker was nearby.

**xXx**

Logan was enjoying killing these soldiers, though he would never admit it and would say that it was the Wolverine. But he truly was enjoying himself. He couldn't even begin to care about them, just as they didn't care that they had come here fully knowing that their targets are children. That fact reduced his guilt, just a little. Not to mention it was good to embrace his animalistic side after such a long time. He hadn't let Wolverine come this close to the surface, since they had to save Marie from Magneto. And just like that, everyone was lying on the ground, dead.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He hid right at the turn of the hallway, crouched down and waited for the moment when they were right beside, just so that he could stab his claws right in their feet.

But after turning he came face to face with the X-Brats. To say that Jubilee, John, Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr were shocked to their gym teacher in full-on feral mode with claws and everything would be an understatement.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you guys supposed to be taking care of the younger ones?" He practically growled, as Wolverine was still too much in control. They didn't respond until Logan extracted his claws, which were still too close to their faces for comfort.

After the fear of mutilation had been avoided for now, then Kitty spoke, "We totally did that. We were all, like, running away and making sure the children had safely entered the escape route. But..but..then we .. what.."

"Oh Kit-Kat spit it put already." said Jubilee. "Kitty thought that when she did the head-count she missed a few of the kids, so I came with her to check if we missed out someone. But she must have miscalculated, because we found absolutely no one. The guys must have followed us, wanting to prove themselves to be heroes or whatnot. But before we could go back, the army dudes had come. And we got stuck."

Logan barely managed to rein in his anger. After letting out a forced breath, he said, "Please, tell me at least one of you buffoons managed to close the door before coming back in the mansion."

John was about to snort, but glare from Logan and it was gone, so he simply coughed and said, "Of course we did. We're not stupid."

"Well, the jury is still out on that one, bub."

"What the hell are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." It was amazing that Alex managed to sound so coherent, when he was nearly foaming at the mouth at the sight of the teenagers.

_"What happened now?" _asked Graydon.

"There are still a couple of children here and-"

"We're not children." interjected Bobby.

"Oh really? Run around like morons in practically a war zone is what adults would do?" said Logan.

_"Yes well, we're not exactly model examples of adults, so that analogy doesn't work. We have another problem, these guys just keep coming. Crawling up the lawn as well as falling from the sky. And they have enough ammunition to blow up the mansion. What do we do?"_

_"What do you mean 'what do we do'?" _came Victor's voice. _"We are here for Stryker. Where is that bastard?"_

_"He's not here, sugah. He's a no-show. The motherfucking bastard was probably too scared to do the dirty work himself. This mission is a failure. Ah say we abort, re-group with the X-Men and come up with something new. You guys leave with the kids, take one of Xavier's cars. Ah'll teleport out after checking out Cerebro once more."_

Logan wanted to say something against that, but at that moment a helicopter came in front of the window, which is where they were standing and blasted the glass away.

"Marie's right, Logan. It's no use staying here if Stryker isn't here."

"But we can't just-"

"Marie will be fine. But they won't." He said while pointing at the students, who were still disorientated from the blast. "Right, Marie?"

_"Logan, sugah, if you don't leave right now then Ah would be madder than a wet hen."_

Logan realized that it was true, no matter how much he would have wanted the situation to be different. He reluctantly led everyone to the garage, where Graydon and Victor were already waiting for them, in front of the biggest SUV that Chuck owned.

**xXx**

"Logan, sugah, if you don't leave right now then Ah would be madder than a wet hen." said Marie into her mouthpiece.

And soon enough everyone had left. She then faced right in front of her. "They're gone. It's just us, as you wanted."

"Excellent, my dear. Now we can finally have the lengthy talk that has been long overdue. Five years, if my memory serves."

But Marie wasn't paying attention to him or his words. Her entire attention was on the two people standing beside him. Jason and Emma.


	15. Chapter 15

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**xXx**

**Chapter Fifteen**

William Stryker. The man who destroyed everything good and happy in her life. The man who ripped everything that meant something to her, from her arms. The man, because of whom she lost her family and became an orphan. That man was just three feet away from her. And yet seemed three light years away. She had dreamt of this very moment, thought about it while she was awake, eating a pizza, walking, fighting, watching a movie, reading a book and even fucking. The moment when he would come face to face with her and when she could finally kill him. She had also gone into gruesome details about how she would do it. He didn't deserve a quick death, so it had to be something elaborate. He needed to suffer like her mama, listening to the pounding of his own heart inside his head, waiting for each painful moment to pass until his heartbeat and the seconds passing away, sync up. Till the moment it finally stopped. And after five years of preparation, she was capable of doing just so. She had all the power in the world, to destroy him. But she didn't. Not now, at least.

"How did you do it? Capture Emma, Ah mean."

Stryker started smiling like the cat who ate the canary. "I had done it once before."

"Before you had Victor. I highly doubt her recent kidnapping was done with half as much style as the previous one was." She turned to face Emma. Her eyes were clear, so it ruled out the mind-control serum. It wouldn't have worked on such a powerful telepath like her anyway.

"You used Jason, right? But that came after. First you had to physically secure her. And that would have been difficult, since she could have sensed any trouble. Let me guess, you used gas to knock her out, which you had rigged inside her car or her plane, to go off at a certain time."

"The plane actually."

"Of course. Then you had Jason wipe the pilot's memory, as when questioned, he said he never saw her. And after she was in your grasp, it was a simple matter of setting your psychotic son loose in her head, until she finally gave up."

{Rogue}

Marie turned towards Jason Stryker, who looked like the perfect picture of misery and wretchedness, sitting in a wheelchair with all the tubes coming in and going out of him, with nearly every square inch of body covered in scars, which were all given to him by his very own father. Anyone who looked at him, would think that he was broken and his entire existence was now dictated by Stryker. Even her. That's why she was shocked to feel his presence in her head, and him not trying to make her surrender.

"It wasn't really that difficult" Stryker continue blowing his own trumpet. And since Marie found something new and shiny, she couldn't care less.

{So sugah, you're not just a simple puppet are you? Looks like mind can overcome any adversity.}

{Takes time, but yes. The mind is capable of doing anything, as long as you're determined.}

"A few hundred thousand dollars and the airport authorities agreed to lose the footage of her ever entering the airport."

{So why did you attack me three months ago? Why is Emma in your control? Or better yet, why don't you try to kill Stryker?}

"So nice to know that the tax payers money is being out to good use, Bill."

{I would. But he had taken every measure against that. In one of these tubes runs a chemical that basically keeps me alive. He never makes it in bulk, rather every morning. So you see why I haven't killed him? Because I will die as well. That's why I need you, to find out how that chemical is made. That's why I attacked you. Not because he wanted me to, but because once you were in the base, there was nothing he could do to stop you. And you know as well as I do that even though Ms. Frost is an amazing fighter, she wouldn't be able to bring him down alone, like you can.}

"To protect our nation, it was a small price."

{What do you need me to do?}

{Come with us.}

"Like Vietnam, you mean."

{And then do what?}

"Now listen to me, girl. While little babes were sucking at their mama's tits, real men were fighting war. A war that would've made you shit your panties."

{What else. Go Rogue.}

"Fine, Ah get it. Wars are good. So Ah volunteer."

"For what?" He was confused. Surely it could not have been that easy.

Marie smiled and released the claws. "To be indestructible. Ah want you to put adamantium in me. Ah want to be X-23."

**xXx**

They had piled up in the car, all except Jubilee, who kept giving the door sideway glances. Almost as if she was contemplating going back. Logan saw this, and walked up to her and told her to sit her ass down in the car.

"Do hens get mad when they're wet?"

"I am not wasting time here with you, just because you have grown sudden interest in aviary behavior."

It would have been more fruitful if he was talking to one of the cars, as she still hadn't moved and kept talking. "I'm assuming that 'madder than a wet hen' is a Southern expression."

"I suppose. Now get in the car."

"We have to go to Marie."

"Why?"

"Because she used a Southern expression. She only does that when she is trying to dodge the truth."

"Wait a minute." said Bobby, who decided to leave the car and take a jog in the garage of the mansion that was under attack.

"Great. Anyone else wants to come out." Logan exasperatedly asked, while looking at the car.

Bobby, like Jubilee, continued talking as if there wasn't a mad feral standing close to him. Logan asked himself if he was losing his touch, if a bunch of teenagers were brilliantly ignoring him? "Sometimes when I used to ask her to go out with me, she used to say that she's busier than a cat trying to bury shit in a marble floor. So she was just.."

"Completely blowing you off? Yes" finished Jubilee.

Now Logan was interested. "How can you be so sure, sparkplug?"

"Dude, I was her roommate and best friend for three months. And if I'm not telling the truth, where is Remy? He is her husband-"

"Not technically."

"Whatever, Wolvester. Even he must know that Marie is doing something that spells out trouble, that's why he isn't here. But in there. With her."

Her words seemed to have the desired effect. If there was one thing Jubilation Lee knew, it was how to make the males around her do what she wanted. She knew that if Logan as much as got the hint that Remy could become Marie's savior, then he would jump for the chance to become her knight in shining adamantium. And voila, he turns around and tells the others to go on without him and runs back into the mansion. Followed by Jubilee and Bobby.

"Go back" Logan growled at them.

"No way, Wolvie. If it wasn't for me, all of you would've just left her here. But more importantly why are you coming Bobby?"

"She is my friend as well. And I can help."

"How? By making us snow-cones?"

"Shut up both of you." said Logan, who had traced her smell, to somewhere in the west wing and saw Remy. After the initial alarm of seeing the three of them had gone, he pressed his fingers to his lips and signaled them to join him. All four of them had their backs pressed to the walls and could hear from the corridor nearby Marie talking to someone.

"Fine, Ah get it. Wars are good. So Ah volunteer."

"For what?"

"To be indestructible. Ah want you to put adamantium in me. Ah want to be X-23."

Logan mouthed the word 'Stryker' and Remy nodded. They continued to listen.

"After five years of running away, you simply volunteer?"

"Ah have made enemies. Really strong enemies and Ah need something to best them with."

"So I give you an entire metal skeleton, which you will survive because you have the healing of more than one feral. Don't look so shocked. Did you really think I wasn't keeping an eye on you? Which reminds me thanks for the teleporter from Germany. Now where was I?"

"You would give me a metal skeleton."

"And kill anyone that I desire. As long as you are allowed to go freelance once in a while."

"To kill other mutants, sugah. Isn't that what you want? To purge us from this world. Ah mean that's why you are using the Cerebro 2 and Emma aren't you? But you forget that Cerebro and Xavier have been around for a long time. And many have build defenses against that. You will need me."

Logan has heard enough and went running towards her. Remy tried to stop him, but he didn't notice.

"Marie!" his shout echoed in the empty hallway.

Both Stryker and Marie were shocked to see Logan coming towards them.

"Wolverine. I must say this was certainly the last place where I would have expected to find you. How long has it been? Fifteen years. You haven't changed one bit. Me, on the other hand. Nature. I used to think, you're one of a kind Wolverine. I was wrong. There are things far more magnificent than you, waiting for me." After speaking the last sentence he turned towards Marie. "Like her. Her mutation makes her extremely exceptional and highly desirable by a man like me. So my dear, are you ready to join me?"

But before she or Stryker could make one move, a wall of ice formed between them.

"No." yelled Marie, who turned around and saw that Bobby had his hand pressed on the wall, from where a trail of ice could be seen. All of them could see the Stryker's shadow on the other side, with him holding his hand on the ice wall. Marie pressed her hand on his and again said, "No."

She then turned around, with red fury blazing in her eyes. Literally, as she had activated Scott's optic blasts. And said, "You think Ah can't blast this wall away."

But Logan rushed in front of her and stopped her from doing anything, causing her to shut the blasts off. "You are doing no such thing, darling."

"You don't even realize what you have done. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came back for you."

"Ah don't need you."

"Really? So I'm to believe that you are willingly surrendering yourself to that bastard? And not that you are suffering from another mental breakdown?"

"Logan, please leave. It is important that Ah go with Stryker."

Logan looked towards her for a long time. Though they didn't really have it, as Stryker had just put something on the wall that was ticking. And in his personal experience ticking was not a good sound to be around. "Okay. I understand." And in a split second he landed a blow on Marie's head, causing her to lose consciousness. As even if you do have super-strength, getting a punch from an adamantium fist would do that to you. "I understand that there is no way I'm leaving this mansion without you." He picked her up and starting running like he just escaped from prison. He shouted at the others to do so as well.

But mid-way, the healing kicked in and Marie woke up. "Did this son of a whore punch me back there? How dare you lay your hands on me, Logan? Put me down." And because she knew that he wouldn't listen to her, she used her magnetic powers to stop him. Logan put her down and said, "I'm really sorry."

"Ah'm not gonna forgive you for-"

"Not for that. For this." And again punched her into oblivion.

She didn't not wake until they reached the garage again, where Graydon and others still hadn't left.

"Why haven't you left?"

"More importantly, what's wrong with Marie?" asked Graydon.

She quickly separated herself from Logan and said, "No time. Get in the car."

"I'm driving." said Logan, because what else would an alpha do.

"Ha. Maybe next, sugah." said Marie while putting on her seat belt. Logan took the passenger seat, all the while sulking. And then nothing.

"Aren't we supposed to be moving?" asked John from far behind.

"Not until Logan puts on his seat belt."

"Don't try to teach me-"

"Yes, Ah will. Because you don't learn. As you have clearly forgotten what happened last time."

All of them in the car, could hear the soldiers approaching, but she still refused to do anything.

Until finally he put his seat belt on, but only because everyone's' fear and anxiety was stinking up the already cramped car. Piotr, Victor and Graydon were big guys.

And Marie started the car, but not before leaving skid marks all over Xavier's pristine driveway.

"Fantastic." said Graydon. "We are running away from soldier packing weapons high in quantity and low in quality, with the world's angriest driver behind the wheel."

"Mah driving skills are not that bad."

"Have to agree with Graydon, frail. Wade was the one who taught you."

"In Italy, nonetheless. Where in the ABC of driving, C stands for cursing." said Alex.

And then everyone started a medley of curses. Because the gate was closed and Marie was not slowing down.

"That's funny. Aren't Ah suppose to be the cursing, since Ah learned how to drive in Italy? Which is an unfair stereotype. Italians aren't any better or worse at driving than anyone else."

"GATE!" shouted everyone in unison.

And just when they thought they were about to crash into the 18th century iron gates, that probably measured five tonnes in weight, nothing happened. They simply passed through it.

"What gate?" asked Marie, after turning to look back.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" again shouted everyone in unison.

"Won't all of you, relax?" said Marie. "You need to keep your eyes on the road, because you want to avoid collision. But if you have the powers of phasing, there is no need to worry about colliding into something. So, we can end the debate of whether Ah am or am not a sufficient driver, because Ah can make us go through anything."

"It can be done." came Kitty's voice, from somewhere between John and Piotr.

"Of course Kit-Kat. If you concentrated hard enough, you would be able to phase through a train even when it's at top speed."

"That's all nice and well, darling. Now can you tell us why you were ready to surrender to Stryker back there?"

"WHAT?" This time the unanimous shout was limited to only Victor, Graydon and Alex.

"Ah hate you." said Marie to Logan.

"Woohoo." cheered Remy.

"Ah hate you more, swamprat."

[Woohoo.]

'Really?'

[It's something. I'm a glass-will-be-filled-only-halfway-with Cajun-blood kind of guy.]


	16. Chapter 16

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**xXx**

**Chapter Sixteen**

This was totally weird.

The same thought ran across the heads of all the teenager present there, who were intently listening to the conversation of the adults, while pretending to set up tents. There wasn't a single person who hadn't shouted at someone. Even the usually tranquil Professor had cursed. Well, he said the word 'damn' a couple of times, but everyone could agree that it was an eyebrow raising worthy situation.

It was like this, the assassins (all except Marie, who had spent the entire car trip singing along with the radio on top of her lungs and when everyone arrived, decided to disappear somewhere in the woods) were dissing Logan, because it turns out that Marie leaving with Stryker was part of the plan all along. Which is why they wanted to castrate Logan for ruining that. Even the hassle-free Graydon was ready for some action, when he found out that his girlfriend has been kidnapped by Stryker. The superheroes were shouting as they thought it was highly irresponsible of the assassins to not mention their plans. And the villains were shouting, simply because they're the villains, what else will they do?

"How was I supposed to know what your plan was?" said Logan.

"Why would we tell you anything?" spluttered an annoyed Graydon. "You were supposed to be in that jet with the rest of your team and giving Xavier a lap-dance, for all I care. You weren't supposed to be anywhere near the mansion. Not to mention you weren't supposed to go back inside, just so you could play hero to Marie's damsel in distress."

Logan turned towards him and said, "All of us heard her on the two-way. I really thought that she was in trouble."

"Of course she would say that, brother. She can't have said 'Hey guys, the plan is workin'. This fool tr'ly dang believes that Ah will go with. So whah don't you guys just join me later at his lab and then we'll destroy his lab, y'all.' Now could she?"

Everyone just stared at the feral, and he forced to ask what was wrong.

"You mean, besides that completely offensive protrayal of Marie's accent, mon ami? Though I suppose you can't help yourself since you were born in a time when being racist was the norm."

"Shut it, Gumbo. You have no right to talk to me or any of us since you didn't stop him."

"Oh yes, because it is so easy to stop him when he is in full-on feral mode."

Alex, who had been banging his head on a near-by tree, spoke up, "Yeah, we get it. Everyone is to blame. But it's of no use, because that ship had sailed. Even though it was a really good plan, since Jason decided to become the newest and proudest member of Stryker's Band of Broken Little Toys and it would have been super easy to... to do everything that we wanted." Even though he was telling everyone to calm down, but it seemed that his words were physically causing him pain.

"Wait" suddenly Marie popped up from a corner, "The teenagers are here."

"So, dear sister of mine, you're finally done with practicing for your auditions for Kazakhstani Idol?"

"Ha Ha, very funny Grady. Ah'm tone-deaf. What Ah mean is that did anyone of you X-Geeks realize that right now the only adult with your younger students is mah brother Kurt, who knows shit about this country and all of them are probably still in one of those underground tunnels?" She paused for a minute to let that sink in. "Ah'm guessing form your expressions that you hadn't because you were more interested in having a screaming match with us."

"We need to head back." said Jean.

"NO." shouted Marie. "Ah mean, it's just that we will be facing Stryker and his version of Cerebro, so we will need all the telepaths that we have. Obviously you can't fight. In fact Ah highly recommend that you don't, least the bag of crazy escapes again. But you can offer us some form of protection, so you need to stay. Right here. And Ah already took care of the kids."

"How?"

"Ah made a call back there and arranged for their safe extraction. Ah just pointed that out because Ah wanted all of you to realize how much you guys suck as teachers."

"Wait," said Graydon "Did you call 'him'?"

"No, Ah called _him_."

"Isn't him a better option?"

"Yeah, but it was so fun calling _him_ three in the morning for babysitting duties."

"Damn, I wish I was there for that call."

"You can be there when we go to _him_ to get the kids back. If he survives that is."

Alex came to the rescue of the confused looking adults and said that those two did that quite often. Almost like they were speaking an entirely different language that only they understood. "It's moments like these that just reaffirms the fact that they came from the same womb."

"Speaking of wombs," Marie sat down next to Mystique. "How was Ah born?" The shape-shifter had no reply to that statement. Until Graydon added, "Don't worry she's not asking about the birds and the bees, mummy dearest."

"Of course Ah'm not asking about the birds and the bees. Ah live with Victor for god's sake. Ah know about the birds and the bees. Although the way he does it it's more like the pterodactyl and the colossal squid or something."

"Thanks frail."

"Not sure if that's a compliment, Victor. Anywho, what Ah was referring to is one of Eric's memories. Ah can safely say that Ah could have lived mah life without finding out exactly how bendy you are and how much you like having sex in your blue form. Ah didn't want to come across that particular memory of his, it's just that Ah wanted to know more about you. But that wasn't the perspective Ah needed to see you in. And Ah used to think the things you did with Victor were freaky."

"You found out that Eric and I had slept together?"

"Yeah. Though that didn't surprise me. Ah mean you'll blindly follow him to anywhere and do anything for him. Ah don't think there is a person who has seen you with him and will think that you two haven't done the nasty. The interesting thing was that you slept with him around the time of mah conception. So, is Magneto mah father?"

Take a guess whose eyes popped up the most. Mystique? Magneto? Victor? Charles? Teenagers? Teachers? Wrong. It was Logan's. Poor man was only beginning to accept the fact that slutty smurfette will be joining them over the holidays, but now buckethead will be there as well?

"So is he? Mah father, Ah mean."

"It's highly possible, since he was the only man I had slept with during that time."

"When were you going to tell me that I fathered one of your children?"

"Don't feel bad" said Victor. "I got the memo after two decades. And I'm pretty sure Azazel doesn't even know that Kurt he his. But that isn't her fault necessarily. The man may be ageless but he is stupid."

"Marie, are you alright?" Hearing Jean's question everyone turned towards her and saw that her hands were covering her face and her shoulders were shaking. Mystique nudged closer to her and tried to lay her hands on her to comfort her, but then everyone realized that her shoulders were shaking because she was laughing. Laughing and pointing at Graydon, who looked like he really missed his scotch right now.

"What's so funny frail?"

"It's just that for years Ah've had to listen to Grady blab about how fucked up he is, because he is the progeny of Mystique and Sabertooth. But today we have proved that Ah'm definitely more fucked up. Ah'm the spawn of Mystique and Magneto, the royalty of villains. And top of it both of mah parents tried to kill me."

"Alright sister dear, we get it. You won."

"Not so easy bitch. Ah remember that the bet was the loser will buy the winner an island. So, which is more expensive-Pacific or Caribbean?"

"Yes, yes. Fantastic news. Marie is getting an island" said Alex. "But what is our plan now?"

"Why must Ah always come up with the plans?"

"Too difficult for you sis."

"Hell no. It's just that Ah want you to imagine how awesome Ah'll look when Ah deliver. Anywho, it's pretty obvious isn't it? We go to sleep and at the crack of dawn go to the Alkali Lake."

"Hang on" said Logan. "It's abandoned, remember?"

"No sugah. It's underground. That's why Ah sent you up there, 'cause Ah knew you'll never figure-" She stopped mid-way and had this dazed expression on her face, as if she had forgotten where she was or who she was. And then fainted.

**xXx**

Marie found her herself in middle of a field, one very similar to the one she and Cody used to run around as kids. She could practically smell the Mississippian warmth. Only problem was that Jean was standing in front of her.

"Not again. Listen, Ah don't even know why Ah'm having another of these guilt dreams when Ah already decide that Ah'll stop Phoenix. Hell Ah even decided to stop helping Shaw in starting the war. Though Ah have no idea how that will help Wade."

"It's not a dream." said the blonde version of herself.

"Anna? If this is not a dream, the what is it?"

"System check. To ensure the smooth transition."

"Transition of what?"

"From 21 to 22. Happy Birthday, Marie-Berry. You know it's time for a new nickname. How about Stripey?"

"Sure, as long as Ah get to call you Scarry."

"Touche."

"Anywho. What's with the desktop-like background?"

This time Anna spoke. "Something to soothe you in these turbulent times. Not to mention distract you from the things that are yet to come."

"Ah can handle Stryker."

"Fine. Things bigger than Stryker yet to come. He has build a Cerebro Marie, and every mutant is a target."

"You think Ah don't know that? Or a better question would be, why are you talking about this to me? Why am Ah accountable for that?"

"Think about. Would it really have been that easy for Emma to get captured? And is Shaw really that incompetent in finding out where she is? And try to keep in mind that Emma isn't even under the control of Jason. And was it really that easy to keep the existence of another Cerebro a secret from everyone?"

Marie didn't know how to reply to that. They were valid points. And suddenly just like that, everything fell into place. Shaw knew everything, that's why he send Emma alone to America, so that she would get captured. And then just when Stryker thinks that he has won, she will...

"She will kill all the humans."

"There won't be a war, just a massacre. You have to do something Marie."

"Why must Ah do it? Why is everything that is shitty in this world mah responsibility?"

"Because we are unique. There is no one like us. You are my sweet and gentle Marie."

"And you're mah kind and strong Anna."

"Together we're Anna-Marie. Cursed and blessed at the same time."

"Repair the damage. Fill the cracks."

"Become whole again."

Marie woke up to find that she was using her brother's lap as her pillow and smirked, "Ah love it when you get maternal."

"Don' joke. Even though I have seen you in transition, but this time was bad."

"Must be because of the fighting back at the mansion, not to mention Ah didn't sleep at all last night."

"Where did you go?"

"Tours of the states. All except Alaska, Hawaii and..."

"Mississippi."

"Yeah. Now Ah understand why Anna chose that as the background."

"Do you think that after Stryker is dead, you'll be able to visit their graves?"

"Ah hope so. Initially Ah was too scared, in case he was watching, but that was just an excuse. Ah'm scared of ...seeing them like that. Like their ghosts would pop out and say that it's all mah fault. Will that feeling go away if avenge them?"

"I hope so. I don't like seeing you in pain. None of us do. Logan practically melted in a puddle of guilt thinking that it was his punches that did this to you. Even our mother looked worried. Surprisingly even your father." He paused for a minute, while keeping a close eye on her every expression. "So the island joke aside, how do you really feel about having Erik Lehnsherr as you father?"

"Nothing really. Actually, Ah don't feel something with Raven either. Ah had parents, Grady. Owen and Pricilla. They may not have been related to me by blood, but they raised me and loved me and that means a lot more than failed contraceptives."

"I suppose that's how I feel about the nuns at the orphanage as well. Or how Kurt feels towards his circus mates. Anyone can give birth, but it's raising a child that requires he actual strength." At his words Marie looked wounded. "Shit Marie, I didn't mean it that way. I mean you miscarriage and everything. You would've made an excellent mother. I mean who doesn't want a mother who knows how to operate guns and how to win a knife-fight... I should stop talking."

"Emma was right, you do look cute when you blabber."

"She really is with him."

"Yes, but she is fine. He needs her to power his Cerebro 2, so she will stay fine. And Jason is only keeping her in control, so that Stryker doesn't get suspicious. We'll save her."

"Of course we will. Half a dozen sociopaths all gathered here, we save her in a jiffy." Suddenly he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The whole family is here. It's like a twisted version of a camping trip I used to dream about as a kid."

"Everyone is here. Except the Maximoff twins."

"And Daken."

"Why would you even mention his name, Grady? For the past year being on opposite sides of the planet has worked for us. And it will stay that way."

"I know. It just slipped out of my mouth. I mean he is my..what is he.. oh yeah, cousin. Though he will be your step-son."

"Hardy har har, brother dear. Now get me some food, Ah'm hungry." After which he stepped out of their tent, but not before wishing her happy birthday.

"Grady, wait."

"What is it?"

"After all this is done, would you come with me? To Mississippi, Ah mean."

"Is there any actual reason you're asking me this? Of course I'll come, you idiot." And finally left.

Marie waited patiently for him to come back, but after some time she gave up and went in search of food herself. But her quest was cut mid-way as she ran into Remy.

"How are you feeling now, cherie?"

"Better."

"Good...Will we ever get better?"

Marie snorted. "After what you did to me, all those things that you said to me? What do you think swamprat?"

"We both said things that-"

"Ah'm sorry. Both of us? Ah don't remember accusing you for the death of our unborn child. Ah'm not the one who rubbed it in your face that wherever Ah go, people die. Ah'm not the one who said Ah deserve to be alone."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, Ah wouldn't know what you meant to say, now would Ah? Since you said all of this on the phone. If we had that conversation face to face, Ah could've just said that you were hurting. That you were in pain. But Ah can't be sure if you said all those things because you cared or because you were purposefully being malicious."

"Listen-"

"You don't get to talk anymore." Marie could feel hot tears trailing down her cheeks, "Now you have to listen to me. Ah lost mah child. The child that completely took me by surprise, but that doesn't mean that Ah didn't want it. That Ah didn't want him... 'Cause every time Ah thought about it, Ah saw this beautiful boy, that looked just like you... Ah had even decided to name him Oliver, because 'Oliver Twist' is your favorite story.

"But Ah lost it. It bled out of me and it didn't even look human. Then you say to me on the phone and not in person, that you can blame me for...Ah don't know what hurt most. Losing the baby, listening to you blaming me for it or you not being there when Ah needed you the most. But Ah know which is more pathetic, 'cause even after you said all those things to me, Ah really wanted you to come and put your arms around me."

Marie furiously wiped away the tears. "Tell me where you were."

"Marie, I..."

"Three days, Remy. Three fucking days, before you came back to me with that heart-broken expression, like you were the only one in pain. Three days when Ah replayed every toxic word that you said to me over and over again. Funnily enough, you had called me toxic as well. Remember? So, Ah think Ah have the right to know where you were, what were you doing, whom were you with. Please tell me."

Silence.

"You asked if we would get better, didn't you? If you tell me where you were on that day, then Ah promise we can get better."

Silence.

"Goddamit Remy, Ah'm not asking to satisfy mah curiosity. One brush of mah fingers across your face and Ah will know everything."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because then we won't get better. And Ah want us to go back to when we were happy. You just have to try to love me."

"And what happens after I tell you everything? What if you find out that what I did was something completely horrible?"

"Then Ah will beat the living shit out of you. What else do you expect me to do? And Ah will continue to hit till mah frustration goes away. But then Ah will forgive you, 'cause you told me everything. Ah don't care about what you did, as Ah do a lot of horrible things as well. For the right amount of money Ah kill children. Once Ah chopped up a baby right in front of her mother's eyes. So you see, Ah don't have the right to be mad at you." She took a heavy breath, like she was preparing herself for pain. "And even if what you did is something that would hurt me and make me hate you, Ah would forgive you because Ah love you and Ah want to be with you. But first you have to tell me what you did."

"I can't, cherie."

Marie took a few steps back, like she was hit by him. He tried to hold her but she pushed him away, like his touch was fire. "Was it that difficult to love me, Remy?"

"Falling for you was the easiest thing I've ever done because you were what I'd always needed. But I sucked at being there for you. I will always love you, Marie. And it's because I love you that I can never tell you. I would rather have you hate me than you getting hurt by me."

"If that is the case, then get away from me. We won't get better, because there is no we anymore. But Ah don't think you will get your wish swamprat, because Ah am hurt."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé."

"Ah'm sorry Ah gave you the power to hurt me, even when Ah knew Ah shouldn't have."

After Remy left, she waited for a few minutes and then her knees gave away. Tears may have fallen when they were talking but they were just tiny drops compared to what she was holding back. When she finally composed herself and started to feel like herself again, she stood up and said, "You shouldn't eavesdrop."

Logan stepped out of the shadows, where he had been the whole time and stood in front of her. "I wasn't... I was just.."

"Just what? Hunting for Dracula in the woods in the middle of the night."

"No, I was.."

"You may think like every other feral out there, that all of you are immortal or something. But believe me sugah, none of you are. You are just mortally challenged. And there's one thing Ah love, it's a challenge."

And then she walked back towards her tent, leaving behind a very lonely Wolverine.

**xXx**

Logan on the other hand was confused.

He was lying in his tent, thinking everything that he had heard between Marie and Gumbo. Not that he intentionally wanted to do so, it's just that he went to check on her and heard voices a little distance away and went to check it out. And now he had no idea how to process all that information. Victor wasn't kidding when he said that the thief had hurt her. Where was he really that he couldn't come back to the woman he always claims to love, when she needed him the most? What fucked up thing did he do, that he was ready to let her go than telling her about it?

[He must have fucked someone. That's why he can't say anything. I mean who would say that. 'Sorry darling, I couldn't be there to hold your hand when you were losing our child, because I was balls deep in some whore.']

'Ouch. Even I know that is bad.'

[Of course you do, simply because I will never let you do that to her. Our mate.]

'I suppose.'

[Okay, I'll bite. What's wrong? It's weird when you start agreeing with everything I say.]

'I was just wondering what it means for us, like me and Marie. Was she with me that night, because she was hurting? Didn't it mean something to her?'

[Listen bub, sure Marie used us, perhaps in more ways than one. Perhaps she slept with you not just because she needed you to go to Alkali Lake, but also because she needed someone. But that doesn't mean that she didn't feel something for you.]

'Doesn't it?'

[No, 'cause then she wouldn't have called you to meet her in that bar. If she truly was using you then she wouldn't have felt the need to talk to you. She knew that you needed closure as much as her.]

Logan wondered if he was right. Wolverine hadn't been wrong till yet, so perhaps he was right in this as well. Before he could reply, Marie popped in his tent. And then proceed to kiss him.

[You need to stop right now. Because you're about to do something that you will regret forever.]

But he was too far gone. He couldn't help but completely lose himself with her lips. Their kissing had reached a sturdy pace and he couldn't wait to take his hands on her. He had just gotten his hands under her shirt and was running them over her stomach, when he felt three scars. Which were a mirror reflection of his claws. Slowly Marie's fair skin gave way to Mystique's blue one.

[Told you.]

'Should have been a little more specific.'

"No one has left a scar quite like you."

"Do you want an apology?"

"You know what I want."

"Yes, but you're asking the wrong brother for it, mother." said the real Marie, who was at the entrance of his tent.

"Marie, what are you..." blubbered Logan.

"Ah knew she was going to pull something like this, when Ah caught her listening in to mah and Remy's conversation. You see, Ah didn't even know you were there, until you stepped out."

{Ah know why you are here, mother and let me just say one thing. Don't}

{You don't even know what I was going to do.}

{You were here to warn Logan about Remy. Though Ah don't understand how the kissing was the part of the plan. And as Ah said. Don't}

{You need Logan's help for this. Remy is-}

{Ah know who and what Remy is. No need to involve Logan.}

"So now that we're clear on that particular topic, do you mind getting off of him? Considering he is mine. You are free to go to Victor or Magneto. Or better yet go to Charles, you haven't had a kid from him, have you?" Mystique left the tent and Marie sat down beside him.

"You know, Ah would make a joke about how mah mother is too young for you, but then where does that leave us? Anywho, Ah'm here not only because Ah knew Raven would be here to mess with you but also because Ah was sure you were rattling that pretty head of yours about what you had heard. So, anything you want to ask me?"

"The night that we spent together, did it mean something to you?"

"Of course it meant something to me. It meant to all of us, as if you hadn't agreed to go up to Canada, then our plan wouldn't have been set in motion. But that's not the answer you're looking for."

"No."

"Then try again and this time be a little more specific."

"Do I mean something to you? Before or after we slept together."

"Smart lad. You do mean something to me, but Ah'm not sure you'll like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah was already dead on that statue, when you finally got to me. Ah was dead. Then you brought me back. It wasn't your healing that made me come back, rather it was the feel of you inside of me that did it. It was so shocking. Usually when a psyche is formed in mah head, it's controlled and it's predictable. It's contained. But with you, Ah was already dead, so you were all over the place. Your presence shocked mah system enough to... you know, come back from the dead.

"You were like a hurricane and a volcanic explosion and a tsunami all rolled in one. And that's when Ah realized the true power of a soul. There was so much of you and me, that it was difficult for Anna to know where you began and Ah ended. We were bound to each other. Ah knew everything about you. It was almost perverse. No one is to know another person that intimately. People need secrets, especially from the ones they love. That's why it seemed wrong."

"Wait, did you just say you love me?"

"Perhaps. Ah know all your secrets and fears, Logan and that's why Ah can't hide anything from you. Because Ah know you'll never turn away. You accept everything about me, even the parts that Ah hate. Ah trust you with mah everything. Remy is warmth but you have become mah home." They continued to sit in silence for a couple of minutes. "Not just because you're in mah head, though that is important as well. Ah started to feel something for you even before Ah touched you. Not sure if it was something substantial or just curiosity or because Ah was hurt, but Ah do feel something for you. And that's why Ah can't answer your second question now."

"How do you know what I'm going to ask?"

"Logan, I think you need to accept the fact that Ah always will know everything about you. We can't be together now, as it would seem like Ah'm trying to run away."

"You mean Remy and the baby."

"And Stryker and Wade and Emma and the war. There are too many reason why we shouldn't. We picked some time to fall for each other, that's for sure. Ah want that when we do get together, we go in with our everything. So would you wait for me?"

"Good thing we both are difficult to kill, darling. There's one more thing I want to ask."

"Yes."

"How do you know? I mean how can you be sure that what you feel for me is not just because I'm there in your head?"

Marie reached around her neck and pulled his tags out. "When Ah realized that whenever Ah wore these Ah didn't have an nightmare. Those nights and the night we spent together. Ah have things of the other people that are in mah head, but your tags are the only ones that affect me like that. Ah took them off many times, because Ah wasn't ready to accept why Ah slept like a baby when Ah wore them. Until now, that is."

"Is that why you weren't mad at me for dragging you back to the car?"

"Oh, Ah was fuming. Why else did you think Ah was singing those songs? Ah needed something to do to get images of me killing you out of mah head. Ah know why you did it, but it felt like five years of hard work went down the drain. So, Ah need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Tomorrow, you don't question me or mah decisions. No matter how stupid or reckless it may seem, you won't lift a finger. Promise me that."

"But Stryker-"

"No buts, Logan. And there are things bigger than Stryker at play right now. It would seem that Ah'm doing things that would harm others and me as well, but Ah know what Ah'm doing and you need to remember that it is necessary. Promise me Logan."

"I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**I think I'll probably do till chapter 20, and then take a break. But I will bring Wade back before leaving, so don't worry.**

**Anyway, this was a big big chapter.**

**xXx**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"This has got to be one of the most historic things that have happened in human history." said Graydon, as the Blackbird flew over the snow-covered mountains, somewhere in Canada, on their way to Alkali Lake. "It truly is a momentous day. Not only because today is the day that son of a bitch finally dies but also because how often can it be said that superheroes, villains and assassins worked together to achieve the same thing."

"Technically we don't want the same thing. Ah mean, we are going there kill Stryker and the X-men are here to stop Stryker and his Cerebro. And..." Marie turned towards Mystique and Magneto. "Ah have no idea why they are here. Ah think we have too many people."

"So what is the plan?" asked Jubilee.

Alex turned towards her and said, "Yes, because it would be a completely sane idea to include a bunch of kids in a man's demise."

"We are not that young and it's not like we're like, untrained or something."

"But young enough. And I know exactly who were you all trained by. Wolverine, the guy who always ends up losing when it comes to Stryker."

"Alright. Save the fighting for the when we arrive there." said Marie. "But perhaps there is one thing we need to clear up first. Who stays in the jet. The X-Kiddies obviously. The pregnant and the disabled." She said while pointing towards Jean and Professor. "And the villains." This time pointing towards Magneto and Mystique. "And Remy Ah need you to stay here and keep an eye on these two."

"Got it, cherie."

"Why can't we go?"

"Seriously Raven. You're actually asking me why you and him are not allowed to come near a machine that can kill anyone number of people across the globe - and here people refers to anyone who is not a mutant - when both of you have spend majority of your lives trying to find ways to wipe out half of the population? Do you think Ah'm stupid that Ah will let you come with us?"

"And what makes you think that we will listen to you?" asked Magneto in his usual sophisticated drawl.

Marie ended up giving him the sweetest smile that she you muster. But no one was fooled. "Do you want to know the exact reason why you wear that silly little helmet that you stole from Shaw all those years ago?" She asked while looking towards the metal helmet on his head. "Let me give you a hint, it's not because you want to protect yourself from the latent homosexual feelings you and Charles have for each other. It's because you haven't met another mutant with the powers of magnetism." And before he could react she raised her hand and Magneto's helmet started to crush his head. His face had become red and his eyes were ready to pop out. And just like it began, it ended. He fell on the floor of the jet's floor and was breathing rapidly and quickly threw his helmet off.

"That was for trying to kill me on that bloody machine of yours. And consider it as a warning as well. Because now you will think at least ten times before questioning me, otherwise Ah will crush you pathetic little head. Now does anyone else have any other moronic question to ask." As soon as Marie was done speaking, Graydon raised his hands and waving it frantically, while saying "ME, me, me. Pick me,"

"Ah walked right into that one, didn't Ah? Yes Graydon, what is it?"

"I have question. And that question is has Mystique ever had sex as a man? And if yes, then was it with women or with other men?" There was pin-drop silence, which was only interrupted by the steady hum of the engines. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that. As if none of you have thought about it. I mean if you meet someone who can change her form on a whim, that's the first thing that comes in your mind."

"Yes Grady, you made your point. And thanks for giving me a whole perspective towards her and Irene mama's relationship. That's exactly what Ah needed. And since we are asking ridiculous questions, then answer me this. How the hell did you get a new suit in the middle of the woods?"

"I had Alfred deliver it to me."

"For the last time, his name is Stephan. And he is from Germany. You can't force your assistant to change his name, just because you want to pretend to be Batman."

"But I can be Batman. I am a billionaire orphan and I use my philandering playboy image to hide the fact that I fight villains of the world in secret. And the woman I love is in the hands of the above-mentioned villain."

"Graydon Luther Creed, stop this nonsense at once or Ah swear Ah will- Hang on, Ah know why you're doing this. You are acting out because Tony announced that he is Iron Man."

"That man has everything. I mean, he perfected the arc reactor, something I spent nearly two billion dollars on, in the motherfucking cave with motherfucking scraps. And not to mention Pepper, the world's most brilliant assistant."

"Yes, but after coming back he announced that he was going to discontinue manufacturing weapons and then the prices of your company shares reached an all new high."

"Yay, I'm personally responsible for the death of fifty children at minimum every day. Being Batman is a lot cooler."

"Ah give up. But can you at least suppress your inferiority tendencies after we kill Stryker. Then Ah promise Ah will hand deliver our therapists to you."

"You guys have therapists?" asked Storm.

"Of course. Dr. Crack. Dr. LSD. Dr. Ecstasy. Dr. Heroin. We have several options."

"You can't really expect them to go to real therapists. The poor guy will have to be institutionalized after spending one hour with them." said Alex. "There will be so much to talk about. Their abandonment issues, how they practically use violence as a form of communication, their lack of trust for anything and anyone and so on and so forth."

"So we really can't go?" asked John.

Alex sighed and turned to face the fire-bender. "Listen to me carefully. I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions and if you answer even one of them in positive, you are free to join us. So here goes. Were you ever royally screwed by Stryker nine ways to Sunday?"

"No."

"Are you emotionally damaged and/or stunted?"

"No."

"Can you kill twenty full-grown men in five minutes flat, without using any of your powers?"

"No."

"Can you drink like a fish and still be coherent enough to put a thread inside the eyes of a needle?"

"No."

"Then you can't come with us. End of discussion."

"We're here. We'll be landing in five minutes." said Scott.

"Can anyone else besides you land us?" said Logan.

But Scott managed to land the plane without that many bumps. They were far enough not to get noticed but close enough to reach the base quickly, if Stryker feels the need to initiate his plans early. Storm pulled up the schematics of the base and was explaining it, "Alright this is the topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway. The entrance is here. And this shows the depth of ice covering the ground and this is the recent water activity."

"If we go in there, Stryker could flood the spillway." said Jean.

Charles turned towards Marie and asked, "Can you teleport inside?"

"Ah can, but Ah will not. Don't get me wrong. The gadgets are very intimidating but Ah think you should leave the job to the professionals. Havok, are you ready?"

"Yup. Who needs schematics when you have eyes inside?" He said while energetically typing on a laptop that had magically appeared in his hands. He then moved towards one of the panels of the jet and started to connect some of its wires to the laptop. Which sent Scott in a panic attack.

"Relax Scottie, I won't do anything bad to your precious toy."

"It's just I have a hard time still accepting the fact that you can work with computers. You used to have a hard time with the VCR. Like you were allergic to technology."

"Rather technology was allergic to me." He started typing again. "But that was before. Carol was the tech wiz, and somehow I picked up things. At first I was content with just tracing phones and people's location, you know because I ran a surfing equipment rent shop. But after her death, I became even more determined to learn all of this stuff."

"How did Carol know all that?"

"She was an intelligence officer for the air force. Good thing, as she liked the flying but not the fighting. She was posted in Hawaii, when I met her. Came to the shop with a bunch of her friends." The memory of that day brought a smile on his face. But it vanished soon enough. "That's how Stryker knew about her and her mutation. He saw her file and found out what she was capable of doing. And after she died I decided to learn all of this to... well pretty obvious, to kill Stryker. I mean it wasn't easy to learn all of this, it's not like you can join a class or something. But Marie told me more than half the stuff, which she learned from Carol in her head... Anyways, it's done."

And with more button pressed, all of them could see inside the base. Alex had hacked into the security footage.

"There's Emma with Jason. Close to the Cerebro." said Graydon.

"And there's Stryker in what seems to be the control room. If there is a chance we can get access his files, it has to be there." said Rogue. "Those files are important. Not just so that Jason deflects to us, but to every single mutant he had experimented on. You see, we have raided his labs several times, but we never got hold all of that information. Not that it means anything to us, but Ah have a feeling that you want it. Am Ah right Chuck?"

"If what you saying is true and there is information about his experiments in there and it would be enough to incriminate him. And if we were to go public with those files then we can squash the MRA forever. So, what did you have in mind?"

"As Storm said the base it surrounded by ice. John, do you have your lighter?" She asked, turning towards the teenager in his pajamas.

**xXx**

Sergeant Lyman knew that he would always end up as a soldier. His father was a soldier, as was his father and as was his father and as was...you get picture. He had been following orders all his life. First his father and then the army. Not that it meant that he was just one of the herd going wherever the wind blows him. No, he was definitely not just a part of the herd. He simply knew that orders have to be followed. That's exactly what military teaches you - discipline, structure, regulation. That's why when he received orders to attack a school in the middle of the night, he didn't even blink, even though he and his men were ordered to capture children by any means necessary and then surrender them to the Colonel. Hs still wasn't sure if it was a good that the mansion was empty. Except for a few people, who definitely were professionals. No one can drop that many soldiers so quick.

And even when he had just finished the final check on this machine, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He may not understand what it exactly was, but he had picked up enough to know that it involved some form psychic technology. Which also explains why they had been ordered to extract the blonde telepath a few days ago. No one should have that much power.

He was on his way to talk to the Colonel and notify him that the machine was ready to all the specifications, when one of his men came running towards him in panic.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

The man had difficulty talking as he was trying to catch his breath. "Men...men everywhere. Came...up in the middle...of. of nowhere."

"That's impossible. We would have seen them approaching and flooded the spillway."

"Not...not normal men. They're made of fire and ice, Sergeant."

"What the hell?" He said while continuing his way to the command centre, which displayed the footage of the base.

"Fire and ice in the shape of men are fighting us. They appeared out of nowhere. One minute everything was fine and then the next these things came out of nowhere. Men made of fire and ice."

They had reached the command centre where the Colonel was already watching the footage of the men getting slaughtered by moving ice and fire figures.

"Oh my god. What are those things?"

"Sergeant Lyman," said the Colonel "It seems that some old friends have come back. Come with me to Mutant-143's room and take him and the telepath to the machine. It's time we begin." He then turned his attention towards the soldier that came with the Sergeant. "You soldier, stay here and monitor the footage. See anyone suspicious and inform me. And don't let anyone come inside. Even if it is me. The rest of you come with me as well."

"Sir. Yes sir."

Lyman with the Colonel and everyone else left the room and had reached the end of the corridor when one of the soldiers came running towards them telling them of the attack. The same man they just left in the command centre.

"That's impossible." said Lyman. "We just left you back there."

They all turned around to see a women with white stripes in her hair standing at the door. All of them rushed back but the door were already closing. But there was enough time for everyone to see the women blow them a kiss.

**xXx**

"She is magnificent." said Magneto, back in the jet, where he with others was watching the live coverage of what was happening under them.

Mystique couldn't hide her astonishment. "But how was she able to change her form? She never touched me. Not once."

"She doesn't need to touch mutants to take on their powers." Jean clarified. "As long as she has seen us use them even once, she can use them as well." She got up from the pilot's chair to get closer to see what was happening, but started swaying.

"Are you alright, Dr. Jean?" asked Kitty, who happened to be the nearest to her and caught her.

"Yes, I am. It's just a headache. Rogue is something, isn't she? She manipulated the ice and fire to create Ice Cyclops and Fire Wolverines, after she had teleported inside."

Everyone turned their attention back and saw the carnage her creations were creating. The soldiers stood no chance. After all how does one kill fire and ice?

The plan was a success to say nonetheless. While the warriors of the elements distracted the soldiers and Stryker, everyone else slipped in, using the other entrance, which earlier would have been heavily guarded. But now that all available men were called on to fight these strange things, they had no problem in infiltration.

**xXx**

Marie sat in one of the swivel chairs, in front of the monitors and smiled upon seeing the damage she had caused. What few soldiers had survived were trying to protect their frostbitten or burned - or sometimes even both - limbs, from further damage.

She reached for her earpiece and said, "Ah'm in."

_"Nicely done, sis. Ice Cyclops and Fire Wolverines."_

"Thanks, sugah. Ah was going to do dragons, but then Ah thought that would be showing off."

_"So where is Emma?"_

She looked around the screens, until she finally found what she was looking for. "Stryker is already taking her and Jason to the Cerebro."

_"Shit."_

"You knew that this was a possibility, Grady. But we stick to the plan. Let the X-Men take care of the stray soldiers, while you guys hunt down Stryker. After delivering Emma inside the Cerebro, the bastard will try to escape, so stay alert."

_"Right."_

"You wanted to be Batman, brother dear. Well, Batman has to make tough decisions."

_"Alright I get it. Over and out."_

"And now, Ah need to search for files."

**xXx**

Jean could feel the pressure building inside her head. She was coming back. And this time She wasn't going to be stopped. She was mad that Jean had pushed her away and was determined that she would pay.

And then Jean realized that She was going to kill her.

**xXx**

Marie transferred all the information in the pent-drive quickly. She may be using Jones's power to use her brainwaves to manipulate machines into doing whatever she wanted. But she couldn't force the download bar to go any faster than it was.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the transfer was complete. She quickly ran towards the door, when she felt a piercing pain inside her head.

{JASON} She tried to release the loudest mental scream as much as she could muster, while undergoing what felt like someone cracking open her skull and was poking red-hot iron pokers at her brain, and even better it was as if they were covered with lemon juice.

{Yes, Rogue}

{Ah know how to make the chemical. Call off the attack}

{It would be my pleasure.}

And then it stopped.

**xXx**

Pain. Glorious pain. The kind of pain that slips right inside you veins like a sweet poison and stays there, till your flesh rots away. When She finally gets rid of this pesky women, not to mention that impudent girl with white stripes in her hair, everyone will experience that pain. But that pain would be even better, as She would be the one who would creating that pain.

**xXx**

Marie was running. She seemed to do that a lot.

But this time she wasn't running away from something. Rather she was running to put an end to this miserable and agonizing chapter of her life.

She was heading towards where everyone was, when she saw Logan at the corner of her eyes, standing in front of a tank. The very same tank, where fifteen years ago he received a metal skeleton.

"Logan, where are the others?"

"I don't know...With Graydon, I suppose. It happened...This is where it happened, right?" He slowly ran his fingers over the three parallel cuts on the side of the concrete.

"Yes."

"How did he do it? I mean, The dreams make it clear how it happened. But how did he get me in there?"

"Ah don't think that Ah-"

"TELL ME."

"You had volunteered."

"No. That's impossible... No. I refuse to..."

"Victor had said back at the mansion that Stryker uses weapons that we have no chance against. Do you want to know what those weapons are? It's our very own emotions. It's ironical, how Stryker goes on saying that mutants and humans are different but he uses the same method, whether knowingly or otherwise, to defeat us as he would use against any normal person. He plays our emotions against us. He uses our deepest fears and plays with them. That's what Stryker did all those years ago, with you and Victor and Kayla.

"Victor wanted his brother back at his side with the belief that his big brother can do no wrong, so he pretended to kill Kayla and then really try to kill Kayla. Stryker had her sister, Emma, hostage, so she agreed to pretend to love you so that she could spy on you. She was an ideal candidate as her powers was touch telepathy and could make anyone do anything by simply touching them. And you wanted so much for someone to say to your face that you weren't an animal that you agreed to all of this." she said while pointing to the tank. "Because you thought you were avenging her."

"I was really stupid, wasn't I darling?"

"No, there is nothing wrong in avenging the people you love. Or in your case think you love."

Logan still had a haunted look on his face, while surveyed the lab. "It's strange. I can't remember anything you just said. But I remember clearly everything that happened here to me. There the men were standing and toasting champagne. And a bunch were here monitoring my vitals. I still remember the worst of all..."

"Being suffocated by the fumes of your own boiled up blood."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You and Wade are remarkably the same."

"Oh yes, he was eleven, wasn't he?"

"It all ends now. Twenty-two people went into that tank. And Ah promise you Logan there will never a twenty-three."

They stood in silence, still seeing the shadows of the ghost in the room, when Graydon started frantically talking over the radio. Something about the dam not lasting long.

"What do you mean the dam can't handle the pressure?"

_"When the attack happened, Alex accidently released his blasts and they somehow hit something that put cracks in the dam. The pressure is increasing and it won't hold long."_

"How long?"

_"An hour, the most."_

"Okay. In a way that's good. Now we don't need to have the debate, on who gets to kill Stryker. You do have him, don't you?"

_"Yes. He was in fact hand-delivered to us."_

"By whom?"

_"The very same soldiers that were supposed to protect him. A Sergeant called Nigel,- no wait he was Lyman, left him for us. And then he and his men left on this helicopter that Stryker was going to escape in. He said a really weird thing. That being a part of the herd every time is not good. And if that means he is bad soldier, so be it. Then he said 'Fuck you, father' and left."_

"That is weird. And no one insults their parents more than us."

_"Another thing, which is also the reason I'm panicking. We're in front of Cerebro 2 and it's not opening. I thought you had made a deal with Jason, we help him to live and he gives Emma back. So what is happening Marie?"_

"Oh relax Grady, Jason has held his part of the deal. The fact that none of the heads of any mutant has turned into pulp is testament to that. The reasons doors are not opening are because... It's not Jason's fault. Just trust me on this. And don't worry, I'm comin-"

Suddenly a scream could be heard on the radio.

"Graydon? What happened? Who's screaming?"

_"I don't know. It's Stryker. He's just screaming, like these guys were just a few minutes ago."_

"Shit. She is actually doing it." She said while starting to run towards where Cerebro 2 was. Logan closely following her.

_"What do you mean? Who is doing what?"_

"Emma. She is targeting all the humans."

_"Why? And why am Ah _fine."

She had just reached them to hear him finish the sentence.

"She won't kill the man, for whom she is doing all of this, now will she? Shaw planned her kidnapping. He wanted her come close to Stryker's Cerebro, just so that she would kill the humans. And since you're fine, Ah'm pretty sure that he used you as an incentive. That he would allow you two to be together, if she pulled it off." She turned to face Stryker, stil screaming in pain. "Your own machine, that you moved heaven and earth to make it possible, is now killing you. Irony is a bitch. Now as much as Ah love watching you in pain, Ah have to stop this. Otherwise it would defeat mah purpose of not following Shaw's orders."

"Wait. What Shaw's orders?"

"Ah may have agreed to help Shaw in starting the war."

Alex' jaw was hanging loose. "You told me it was to get allies."

"Ah lied."

"What else did you agree to do for that bastards, frail?"

Marie let out a sigh and said, "Ah'll explain everything. Now listen to me very carefully." And then she teleported.

**xXx**

And appeared inside Cerebro 2, right next to Jason.

{I tried stopping her. But she is too powerful for me.}

Marie turned towards her best friends. "Emma. Stop."

But the Ice Queen didn't even move a muscle.

Marie summoned Storm's powers and released lightening near the blonde and shouted on top her lungs for her stop.

And it worked. Emma took off the headgear and turned towards Marie.

"Graydon, is Stryker alright now?"

_"Yes, but you have a lot to explaining to do. What did you agree to-"_

But he never got finish as Marie yanked the ear-piece out and crushed it.

"Really, Emma? You were actually going to kill near half the planet, because you want to marry mah stupid brother."

"Yes. Just like you agreed to start the war and help in bringing out the Phoenix, because you wanted to save Wade."

"Ah'm not doing that anymore."

"Please, Marie. You are thorough, even more than me. Hell, compared to you I'm nothing more than a silly little girl. Even if you had only five minutes, it would have been more than enough."

"Fine. Ah ...Ah agree that Ah helped in Phoenix coming out. But now Ah know better. Ah can't sacrifice the whole world because Ah need the help of a super-villain. And neither can you."

"You don't understand what he is capable of. What he can do to Graydon and Me."

"Do you think Ah'll let him do what he wants?"

"You can't protect us. There is no other way."

"So you're going to commit genocide to be with the man you love."

"...Yes."

"Are you sure you can do it? Ah thought Ah could sacrifice Jean, but as it turns out Ah couldn't."

"So what do I do?"

"Trust me. Everything will be fine. Ah'll make everything fine. Shaw won't hurt either of you. Now can we please leave before we drown in all that water."

{What about me?}

{Oh, Ah have a special task for you. You're one of us now. But before we throw you a welcome party, you need to kill someone. It's our initiation process.}

{Fine. Who is it?}

{Someone you'll definitely love to, suagh.}

**xXx**

The doors opened and Emma ran into Graydon's arms.

"Oh thank god you're fine. I was so worried."

"Your sister is here as well. But sure go ahead, ignore me. Anywho Jason, kill Stryker. Any way you want."

Jason turned Stryker. {So father, we have finally come to this.} This was heard by everyone present. {Perhaps we should clear some things up.}

"There is nothing to clear or talk about. You're just like them, an anomaly of nature that needs to get eradicated. You killed my wife, your own mother. You're a monster."

{You call me the great illusionist. But the human mind is perhaps the greatest illusionist here. It can hide things form us when we aren't ready to face them.}

"What are you yapping about?"

{You really have forgotten, haven't you? That it was you who killed my mother. You killed your own wife, the women you so-called loved, because she accepted her mutant son. The very son you made a mess of.}

"No. You're lying. It's just one of your lies."

{It isn't. You killed her because she was going to leave you and take me with her. And you couldn't handle the humiliation. So you grabbed the drill and ...well it's pretty obvious what you did then. It was so easy for you have everyone believe that it was me-}

"Stop it. Get out of my head."

{When it was you, who killed his precious wife and then experimented on the only living reminder of her.}

"Oh god. I killed her. I killed my wife. Why did I do that?"

Stryker continued to scream and shout, when eventually it all became too much for him. He grabbed a pipe nearby that had steam going through it, and pulled it off.

When under pressure steam can be much hotter than boiling water. Enough to burn the skin right off the bone. And that's what happened to Stryker, his entire face burned off and he died convulsing in pain.

"We should leave now." said Marie. "How much time do we have?"

"About twenty-five minutes."

"Good. Scott, call Jean and ask her to bring the jet here."

"Wait frail, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what, Victor?"

"Like Wade. The entire reason why we started all this shit. You never mentioned him even once."

"That's because Stryker never had Wade. That's just something we told you to go along with all of this."

"Then who has Wade? Is he even captured?"

"Yes, he is. But can we have this discussion when there isn't tonnes and tonnes of water waiting to crash upon us." And started to walk away from the feral.

{Jason, can Ah ask you something?}

{Sure.}

{Did Stryker really kill your mother?}

{Does the truth really matter now?}

{No, Ah suppose it doesn't. It was a nice touch, by the way. Making him think that he is no better than us, which left him no choice but to kill himself.}

{That's the biggest punishment you can give to a man like him. Someone with that big of an ego, would never even think of ending his own life. Until you make him hate himself, that is.}

They all continued to walk their way out of the base, to where Stryker's helicopter had been earlier, when suddenly.

_Ah think it's time baby-girl._

'No. It isn't. We can do this later.'

_You won't do it later, Marie. Ah'm your mother and Ah know you. If you don't do it now then you will never do it._

'But it's not fair. Ah want more time with you.'

_So do Ah, sweetheart. But you can't live your life if carry the ghosts of your past with you. _

'But after Ah let go, how do Ah move on without you?'

_You live your life and try to happ- _

'Mama.'

...

'No. Mama, come back. Ah wasn't ready to let go. Please come back.'

...

'Mama.'

...


	18. Chapter 18

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**xXx**

**Chapter Eighteen**

They had reached the outside when they could hear the echo of the cracks in the dam.

"Where is Jean, Scooter?"

And then the jet rushed over them. But it wobbled while landing a little distance off.

"That was the emergency landing sequence." said Ororo. "But Jean should have full control."

"It might not be Jean." said Marie.

"What?

"Nothing. Let's just get on the damn thing."

As soon as they entered the jet, Logan asked, "What the hell Red, were you trying to kill us or the people in the plane?" But she said nothing and simply stared at Marie. Kitty then said that Jean wasn't feeling well and had a headache. This made Scott rush to his wife's side. But even with her team-mates asking about her welfare, she said nothing and only continued to stare at Marie. Eventually she got up, so that Ro and Scott can fly them out of here. And they would have to do it fast, as they heard another crack echo through the woods. All of them strapped themselves in to seats. All except Jean and Marie, who too was staring quite intently back.

"Both of you should take a seat."

"There's no need for that, Hank. As we're not going anywhere."

"What do you mean?" asked Scott from the cockpit.

"Just try to start this thing. Then you'll understand."

Both Ro and Scott tried to start the engines, "The vertical thrusters are offline." As soon as he had said that, Jean started smiling. Scott tried to fix it, but the jet completely shut down.

"Oh no, we lost all power." lamented Storm. And as everyone's attention turned to the front, all of them saw the dam breaking away. Magneto tried to lift the jet with his powers, but one glance from Jean and he was thrown to the side.

Now Marie started laughing, without breaking eye-contact with her. "That's just brilliant. A Class Five mutant, and the only thing you can do is mess with plane. That's really funny."

"What is?" asked Piotr.

"The funny thing is that Phoenix is still not in full control. Jean is fighting her. And since Jean is still in there, that means Ah can do this. You may be strong, but you stand no chance against super-strength and metal body." Marie turned her arm into metal and quickly grabbed Jean by her throat and shoved her up against the wall. Scott tried to approach them but was stopped by Emma, who said, "Don't worry. She knows what she is doing."

"But what is she doing?"

"She is trying to make sure that we lift off before that water reaches us. Now sit you ass down." shouted Marie, while trying to maintain a hold on Jean. But Scott didn't move. "Logan, do you remember our promise from last night?"

"Yeah."

"It's still valid. Make Scott sit down."

Logan quickly grabbed the fearless leader and pushed him inside the chair. By this time the dam had been completely destroyed and the water was reaching them at a fast speed.

"Now, Ah will give you power. But you have to be quick. We don't much time."

"How?"

Marie raised her other hand, and everyone could see electricity shooting off of it. "Did you forget who you're talking to?" And pressed her hand on the walls of the jet. The power came back and Ro and Scott started working frantically to leave this cursed place. And they managed to lift off just before the water reached them. As soon as they were in air, Marie let go and took a few steps back. She looked out the window, and at the water. "That was your plan. Kill us all?"

"Kill you, silly girl. The others? I thought, why not."

"And you would have also succeed in killing Jean and becoming the only occupant in there. And then you would have continued spreading dead and anger over the world, all the while thinking that Jean will never come back." Marie sat down in one of the chairs opposite to Jean or rather Phoenix.

"What is going on here? Jean, please answer me."

"Ah'm sorry Scott. But that is not your wife. That's Phoenix. Your wife's crazy mutation."

"How is that possible?" asked Charles. "You told me that as long as I fix her mental blocks, then Phoenix will never come out."

"Ah lied. See, she was the other thing that Ah had to do for Shaw in return for his help in getting Wade back. Truth is as long as you had left Jean and her mind alone, then Phoenix would never have made an appearance."

"But things you showed me inside your head?"

"That was true. Ah mean, just because Phoenix is trapped doesn't mean that she stops being crazy."

"And even Eric believed that it was a good idea to repair her mental blocks."

"I'm sorry my friend, but I never said anything like that to you. I had said all those years ago that restricting her powers as a child, is not for the best. For the future of the mutant-kind or her. But I was in prison this whole time. I never said anything to you about what you should do with Dr. Grey."

"Let me guess." said Alex. "The Eric that told you that it was a good idea to mess with Jean's head was the one inside her head."

"Yes. He told me on the night of Scott and Jean's wedding, after the talk in the study."

"So," said Graydon, "It was Eric the psyche, who like all psyches inside Marie's head, have to do whatever she tells them to do. Oh Marie, what did you do?"

"What did you mean that Jean will come back?" asked Phoenix.

"Finally. Ah was wondering when you were going to ask me that. Listen, it's quite simple. Locking up the original or in your case, one of the original owners of the body doesn't work. Eventually she will come back. May take time, but she will, as it's inevitable. Just like you. Took you time and some additional telepathic help, but you came back and so will Jean. Unless you do what Ah tell you."

"Why are you helping me? Back at the mansion you told Jean to push me away. You used her child as the motivation to do so."

"Because at that time, Ah thought Ah could stop you. Even came up with a plan. But it won't work. It's too late. And even if it does plan out as Ah'd imagined, how does that help me get Wade back? Ah stand no chance against the Black King. It's better Ah fulfill our original deal."

"What?" exclaimed Emma. "Back there you told me that-"

"Back there Ah would have told you anything to make you come out. But the sad truth is that Ah can't fight Shaw. And Ah never will."

"So what do I have to do to make sure Jean never comes back?"

"You need to combine with her. Like you were before Charles put the blocks to divide you both."

"But this won't make Jean disappear."

"You can't make Jean disappear. You need her as much as she needs you. You see, you both are your strongest when you are together. When you're whole."

"So what do I have to do?"

"What you've always wanted to do. Repair the damage. Fill the cracks. Become whole again."

Phoenix closed her eyes and her face was twisted in concentration. But after a few minutes, she had the most serene expression on her face. Marie started to fumble for with her brown jacket, like she was looking for something. After she had found what she was looking for, she turned towards her and asked, "Are you done? Can you sing your song?"

"Yes. We can. It's so beautiful. It's perfect."

"Good. Hold on to that feeling, 'cause you'll feel it again. Actually you'll never feel anything again."

And quick as lightening she jumped up towards Phoenix and two syringes, containing some green liquid, in both hands and pressed it into her chest. Phoenix started to fall, but Marie caught her and said, "Welcome back, Jean."

"She ...she...she really is gone." Jean was rapidly blinking her eyes, as if to clear her head or rather to find something in her head. "Wait, I remember her. How come I remember her? I never do that."

"Because your blocks are gone. That's why Ah had to ask her to combine with you first. The damage done to your mind over the years was real. Not to mention, if I had erased her before you both became one again, it would have been like scooping out half your mind. You would have become more crazy."

Jean then looked at her chest, where the syringes were still there. "What did you give me?"

Marie gently started to take them out one by one. "They will call it the Cure. Ah got it from San Francisco, on the night of the party, after Ah had teleported out. It has been developed by Worthington Labs. It attacks the X-Gene and destroys it. That's what Ah did to her. She was your mutation and now she is gone forever."

"I'm not a mutant anymore."

"You were too unstable to be a mutant in the first place. And that has to mean something, if Ah'm the one to tell you that." Both women were laughing now. "Ah'm sorry though. Ah can't imagine mah life without Anna. Because of me she emerged and again because of me she is gone. You will never be able to sing your song again."

"That's true. But I got to hear it one last time. And it's better this way. Now the world won't burn up and I can raise my child with Scott." Jean looked down towards her flat stomach, when she suddenly began to panic.

"Don't worry, Jean. The Cure will not affect your child. Ah wouldn't have decided to use it, if it did."

"Thanks, Marie."

"Should you be actually thanking me? Ah mean it is mah fault that all of this happened."

"It's all in the past. Now can I get up?"

Marie helped her to her feet and in a flash Scott had her in her arms.

And soon they were on their way back to the mansion, when Emma asked Marie, "So when you said that you can't fight Shaw and get Wade back..."

"Ah lied." said Marie with the most devilish smile on her face.

**xXx**

They reached home just in time to hear that the president will address the nation, to calm the people after having their heads split open.

"This is not going to go well for us. They will probably be announcing that they are bringing in the MRA effective immediately." said Hank, while regretfully looking at the television screen.

"Ah need to make a phone call. Someone give me a phone. Quick." She dialed a number and then waited and then-

"Nicky baby. Ah hope you had a fun time with the children?...Oh yes, Jones never sleeps. He only watches TV all night...Did Ah forget to mention that? Ah'm so sorry...You're right, Ah'm not."

"Who is she talking to?" Logan asked Graydon.

"Nick Fury."

"The Nick Fury. The one who is the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D, which is like a super-CIA? And she called him 'Nicky baby'." said Scott, with a stunned look on his face.

"She's much worse with him in person." said Alex. "She starts playing with his eye-patch."

"Anywho, you know how Ah mentioned on mah last phone call about certain files. Ah have them now. Obtained all the information about Stryker's activities, not to mention conclusive proof that he was behind the failed assassination attempt, so Ah was wondering...What was that? You want to know where he is right now. Well sugah, you can get a diving team and go looking for his bloated up body up in the Great North...Ah'm an assassin, what else did you expect me to do? Say please? Now do you want the files or not?...Okay, then you have to do me a favor...No, the babysitting thing was not the favor...No. It. Was. Not. You took them in, because you're a good man, who couldn't see those innocent poor little children...What? They broke your table. And bed. And burned the kitchen as well as the couch...Well Xavier is rich. Ah'm sure he will buy you a new house...Ah don't even understand why you're complaining? You such a workaholic, you don't even live there... Well, it's clear that you don't want the information, so Ah'm hanging up."

After pressing the red button, Marie stared at the phone and counted back from five. And before she could reach one, the phone rang. She picked up with a smile on her face. "So, are you ready to do me favor?...It's quite simple, you need to make sure that when McKenna addresses the nation later today neither does he speak against mutants nor does he enforce the MRA...Nice try, sugah. That excuse would have worked if you weren't you. Tell the White House that if they don't, then before McKenna says one word, the internet will explode with such imagery that will make even the staunchest Red States cringe...It's Stryker, you have to assume the worst."

"Besides this is a great opportunity for you. You will finally have the leverage against all those blood-suckers to start that lovely little initiative of yours, that rhymes with the words 'revenger'...How do Ah know? Bitch please. Natalia, Emma and Ah have regular girls night out, where we discuss hair tips and how to chop a man's cock off in one swipe...This is a good thing for everyone. The MRA gets shelved and you can fight the extra-terrestrial horde...Of course Ah know about that as well, Ah wouldn't be the world-class assassin, that you sometimes hire, if Ah didn't know everything that happens on this planet and as it turns out other planets as well. Ah have to admit Ah got interested more for personal reasons. Ah don't usually go for blonds, but for him Ah'll make an exception. Though whenever Ah think about him, Ah only think about hammer jokes. Anywho, after you have stopped that address from becoming a witch-hunt, bring the children over and Ah will give you the files... Yes, you have to bring them over...Because we're tired Nick. Need Ah remind you that we did all the work. And by 'we' Ah mean 'me'. See you later." And then she hung up.

"Why must Ah do everything?" she said before walking out the room.

**xXx**

After the address issue had been resolved, Nick indeed come with the children and Marie handed over the pent-drive to him. Now she and Alex were sitting in Ro's garden watching the sunset.

"You know what amazes me the most?" he said.

"What?"

"That for a man with only one eye, his glares are really powerful."

Both friends laughed before the serene silence fell over them again. It wouldn't have mattered what they actually said, as that feeling wasn't going to go away. After many years, both felt lighter.

"It finally over."

"Yes, sugah, it is."

"Stryker is dead."

"And mama is gone."

He turned towards her. "I'm really sorry."

"It's better. That was what Ah had decided in the first place...Carol wants to go as well."

Alex was quiet for a minute. "It's strange. I still remember how cold her body was when we went back for her. I still remember the how long it took for her body to completely burn up. And I still remember that we stood that beach where we first met and...and I let go of her ashes in the ocean. I remember all that and I accept them. Those things really happened and Carol is dead. I know that. But somehow thinking that she is still in you and a part of you, that she is still there. Do you understand what I'm saying?' He let out a bitter laugh and even bitter tears. "Of course you do, She's in your head."

"She's not the real Carol, Alex. If she were alive then she would have been your wife. The Carol in mah head is still waiting for her proposal...She wants to go, not just for herself but also for your sake as well. She knows that as long as you know that she is in here, you'll be stuck in the same place that you're been in for the past four years. She's tired of watching you suffer. She's tired of...as you said she just existing and not living. She wants to say goodbye, as...as nether of you got to say it last time."

The only thing that could be heard were the songs of the birds.

"Okay." he said. "I'm ready."

"There's another thing. She wants to say goodbye as herself and not as me. Do you understand?"

"...Yes. I want to say goodbye to her as well. Just...as her."

"Okay. Give me a minute." Marie closed her eyes and when she opened them they were grey. And her brown hair was blonde. Her curvy figure gave way to an athletic built. And just like, right in front of him was the woman he loved.

"Carol?"

"Yes, my golden boy. It's me."

Alex instantly grabbed her face and placed his lips on hers. But after a while she pushed away. He was confuse and then she said, "It's still Marie's body. I'm just an illusion."

"Oh...Of course. It's just that...It's so...You looks so real. Like you're back."

"I can never come back."

"I know that."

"Do you? Alex the only reason I asked Marie to do such a thing is because I'm worried about you. For the past four years you have thought about nothing but killing Stryker and avenging me."

"Stryker deserved to die."

"Of course he did. I wanted for that bastard to die more than anyone. What I'm trying to say is that... I have been stuck in Marie's head. I'm not a real person. I will never grow old and I will never learn new things."

"I already know that-"

"Just hear me out. I don't have a choice. But you have willingly made yourself a prisoner in your own flesh. You're stuck and you refuse to move. You ignore that fact that you have changed. You want to pretend that you're the same person you were four years ago."

"Like you're any different. Even when you're dead you're lecturing me. 'Alex, you can't rent out stuff to your friends, because everyone on the island is your friend. You'll never make money.' 'Alex put the seat down.' 'Alex, feed the cat.'."

"Snowball died because you forgot to feed him."

"Because you weren't there to remind me. And you will never be there. And that's what hurts. You don't have to wake up every morning and realize you're alone. And then you decide that you are tired and want to let go. Well, I don't have that option."

"You can, if you would just try."

"I don't want to try. I want you...We were so wrong for each other. Everyone said so."

"I know. My friends at the base wanted me to see the resident psychiatrist when I told them I was going on a second date with you."

"Exactly. We weren't the sort of people, we thought we would end up. But we did and didn't have to try. It simply.."

"Happened. And the sex was great."

"The sex was brilliant."

"I read in a book once-"

"Another thing. You read books, I didn't."

"Yeah, yeah, I read that sex is like the icing on the cake. Some cakes don't need a lot of icing. That was us."

"Why do your analogies always contain food references?" That earned him a slap on the knee. Carol used to do that a lot. Of course with her super-strength turned off. It took them only three dates to admit that they were mutants. If asked they wouldn't be able to say who was first. They only remember that it was easy. They never had to try or force things between them.

"You were the love of my life." he said after a while.

"You were the love of my life as well. But we can't change the-"

"Cards that have been dealt to us."

"No, we can't. And you will find someone else who will become the love of your life. Because your life had changed. You've changed and you've grown. And one day you will find someone."

"Not for a long time."

"Would it make me a bad person if I wish that it really does take you a very long time?" She smiled sheepishly.

"No, it would make you my sort of person. Do you want to hear my proposal? You never got to hear it."

"...No. I'm sure it will sweet and kind and adorable and absolutely irresistible, just like you are. That proposal should have been followed by me flying over you screaming yes on top of my lungs, and a wedding and children...our five children. But if you say even one word of that to me right now, then you will be haunted by this moment forever and it defeat the purpose of me going away."

"Yeah, you're right. As always...How mad would Marie be if I kissed you?"

"She won't be if it's the last."

"Our very last kiss."

"Make it memorable."

Then Alex and Carol shared their last kiss, on that bench, in Westchester.

"Goodbye, my golden boy."

And just like that Carol was gone and Marie came back.

"She's gone?" he asked.

"She's gone."

"Sorry about the tongue."

"It's okay, Alex. Are you okay?"

"Hopefully later I will be. What now? You know you can't ignore Victor forever. He really wants to know what is going on."

Marie let out a great sigh. "22 is not having a good time. Ah need to talk to Remy first."

"Fine. After I separate Graydon from Emma, we'll join you."

Both went inside the mansion and went their different ways.

_Thank you, Marie. I know it wasn't easy for you. I'm so sorry._

'You never have apologize to me, Carol. You were right. He needed to believe that you're gone.'

_Then why does it seem so cruel?_

'Because you love him. And you will always love him. Please don't feel bad.'

_You're right. I get to live with you, my friend. And I get to watch over him._

**xXx**

Marie was searching for someone. She finally found him in the Professor's balcony, with the Professor.

"Ah'm sorry Professor, but Ah need to borrow Jason for a while."

"Of course, Marie."

{What do you need me for?}

Marie showed him the necessary information.

{It would be my pleasure to help, Rogue.}

{Call me Marie.}

Both of them then went in search of Remy, when they ran into Victor and Logan.

"Frail. We need to talk. Though I don't even know where to begin. Shaw. Wade. War."

But she ignored him and asked Logan if knew where Remy was. One quick sniff and he said he had headed towards library.

"Of course. Advanced senses. Why didn't Ah think of that? Mah head doesn't work anymore. Excuse me." And started walking towards the library, with Jason following her.

"I'm not done talking frail."

"I need to talk to Remy first. Feel free to join us. Alex and Grady are joining us anyway. Ah just sent them a telepathic message to come to the library."

The four reached their destination, with Alex and Graydon joining them as well. Remy was alone there and was reading a book. To say that he was surprised to see all of them, was an understatement.

"Why is Jason with you?" he asked when he finally discovered his voice.

"Ah need him to do something for me. Ah mean, Ah can do that as well. Ah have the powers, but Ah'm not sure if Ah would be able to. Do it, Ah mean."

"Do what, cherie?"

Marie's mouth opened and closed several times. She took a deep breath and said, "Ah need to talk to you about something very important."

"That's pretty obvious, since you brought the entire party to me."

"They need to hear it as well...Ah know, Remy. Ah've known this entire time."

"Known what?"

"That it was you, who sold Wade to Sinister."


	19. Chapter 19

**'...' - Thoughts**

**_Italic - _****Marie's psyches**

**[...] - Wolverine psyche inside Logan**

**{...} - Telepathic conversations**

**I apologise. I promised that I would bring Wade in the story and then disappear. But my exams just came out of nowhere, when I thought I still had time. I have been taking exams for more than ten years now, and should have realised that schedules don't work. Anyway, Wade's in it. And the next one will be a wedding chapter.**

**xXx**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Remy calmly put the book on the table and then folded his hands. "How did you find out?"

Marie sat on the chair opposite him, "You're not even going to pretend you're innocent?"

"I know you, Marie. You wouldn't have come to me until you were absolutely sure."

"Wait a minute" interrupted Victor. "What are you both talking about? Sinister has Wade? And you've known all along that Remy was responsible for that?" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "And why aren't both of you surprised hearing this?" He asked Alex and Graydon.

Alex cleared his throat and said "Marie and I have known for two years that Remy is secretly working for Essex. Graydon only recently found out about all of this. I told him, after it was confirmed that it was he behind Wade's capture."

"Okay." said the feral. "I only have one thing to say. What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

But Remy and Marie continued to talk as if they were all alone. "So, all this time," said Remy. "When I thought I was being a cool spy, you..."

"Knew everything. Ah think we should start from the beginning."

"Go ahead, cherie."

Marie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It wasn't clear what hurt her the most. Him, still using that term of endearment or what she was going to say. "When two years ago, Remy came in contact with us, Ah told Alex to run a search on him. And that's how we found out about his connection with Nathaniel Essex, aka Sinister. Ah told Alex to keep this a secret, as it was a good opportunity to...to know what Sinister will know."

"But then I fell in love with you, just as much as you fell in love me with me."

"Yeah, we did. Ah still remember the first time we ..." Marie's smile from the memory vanished, because she remembered why they were there. "It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Once it did. To both of us."

"But no more...Ah had found out that Wade was taken from New Orleans. Ah thought that it was strange. That's your territory and if Wade came there, you would know. But then Ah thought, why would he go there, when we were still in hiding? He would never take such a risk, unless you asked him to come. And Wade trusted you, because Ah trusted you and Wade trusted me.

"Then everything fell into place. See, it would have been tremendously difficult to capture him. He spent fifteen years running away from Stryker and god knows how many more from the numerous others he managed to piss off over the years by simply being himself. He trained me and Ah'm very difficult to capture. There is no way in hell anyone could even touch him. Unless it was a trap set by someone with whom he would drop his guard."

"Like me."

"Yeah...Did you do it because of the miscarriage? Were you that mad at me, that you decided to hurt me in the worst possible way? 'Cause Essex propositioned you in those three days. That's where you were, right? But initially you had rejected him. So did you agree because you were angry at me for losing the baby or angry at yourself for not being there for me? If Ah was pregnant right now, would Wade still be wherever the hell he is or with me decorating the nursery, with skulls most likely?"

Remy opened his mouth several times, but nothing came out, like all of sudden he forgot how words worked.

"You always were so suave with words, yet now you have nothing. Except the five million Euros you received for your hard work. Which is just the cherry on the top, because Ah could have given you fifty."

"It wasn't about the money. I would never be able to say why I did that. Not even when I have to wear a diaper and all my teeth have fallen out. But believe me cherie, I truly lov-"

"Don't. Never say that to me ever again. 'Cause Ah will believe you, but Ah can't let mahself do that. The only reason Ah'm not crumbling down right now, is... is since Ah've convinced mahself that you never loved me and it was all fake. Just an illusion. Weird thing is just that illusion was enough for me... And Ah don't know what Ah'm gonna do now, to you or to mahself, if even for a second Ah entertain the notion that you loved me and still purposefully broke mah heart. And despite that little tirade you did, after Ah lost the baby, Ah do have a heart. Ah am capable of loving as well as deserving of being loved."

Marie stood up and walked to him. She gently pressed her hand upon his cheek and Remy pushed his face towards it, as if he wanted to memorize every line on it. Because he knew he would never get to feel that hand again.

"Ah'm not sad because you...because of what you did. Ah'm sad because for a moment, the tiniest insignificant moment Ah thought of letting it be. Ah was tempted to sacrifice Wade. For you, because you were mah normal. The one thing Ah've dreamt of as a child. The one thing Ah've wanted since that night in Jackson."

Marie pulled her hand away and crossed them in front of her chest, to stop herself from touching him again. "But Ah guess Ah'm too freaky to ever get that normal. Ah shouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"Nor I with you. We should have kept it professional."

"...We were on borrowed time anyways. This day was coming, whether we wanted or not. As Ah said it was all an illusion."

"But it was a beautiful illusion."

"Yes, sadly."

"So, for the final question of the night. What will you do to me?"

"Ah should kill you. Ah mean, if it was anyone else Ah would kill them, right? But that's too easy. 'Cause then you wouldn't be able to understand what you made me go through." Marie turned towards Jason and asked if he was ready. His reply must have been affirmative, since his entire focus was now on Remy.

"What is he doing?" Remy asked with a little panic in his voice.

"He's making sure that you do exactly what Ah am telling you." She took a deep breath and slowly turned towards him again. "You'll leave and never try to contact any of us again. If you see us, you'll turn around and walk away. You won't even remember if you know us or not... But you'll always remember me, at least what you feel for me. Every time you see someone smile at you, you'll remember how mah eyes used to light up whenever Ah saw you. Every time you'll kiss someone, you'll feel the warmth of mah lips. Every night before going to sleep, you'll reach across the bed for me. But no matter how many times you try, you'll never remember mah face. It'll be like there is always something in the corners of your eyes, but every time you look there will be nothing. You'll be the first person to be haunted by a living person.

"Then you will understand what Ah've been feeling for the last five years. Why Ah was so obsessed with killing Stryker? You will understand how the pain can eat you up from the inside, leaving you feeling miserably hollow and yet at the same time anger fills you up completely, like you're about to burst any minute. That's your punishment."

And then she kissed him. It wasn't a sweet kiss, it wasn't even a happy kiss. It was the kiss of something breaking apart.

"Ah...Ah..."

"I know. Me too." he said with a smirk on his face. Which was reflected on her face. "Cocky Cajun." She straightened up and said, "Goodbye." And walked out.

**xXx**

The others found her with Emma in the kitchen eating ice cream.

"Stop looking at me like that Victor. If there is anyone who, deserves to kill him, it's Wade. And if he wants to after coming back he can do so. Hell, if you guys want, then you're free to beat him, till your heart's content. Ah on the other hand have to go into the city. And that's why Ah called Emma here, before Ah started shoving ice cream in mah mouth." She then turned towards the blond telepath, "Have you given your report to Shaw yet?"

"No."

"Okay, then Ah'll take the longer route. Perhaps get something to eat. Anywho, you will call him and do so."

"But what should I tell him."

"Everything. Every exact thing that happened, as it happened."

"Are you sure that's what you want me to do?"

"Yes, Emma. I want you to tell Sebastian everything that Ah did to ruin his plans for the late Phoenix."

Emma was confused, until Graydon told her that it is safer to just do what Marie asks them to do. No matter how stupid it actually sounds and she left the kitchen to make the calls.

Marie walked over to the sink and put her now empty bowl there. She could feel their stares on her back and sighed while turning back to face them. "You guys have to stop looking at me like that. Especially Grady and Alex, when both of you have knew that Ah've known about Remy all along. I already had mah mandatory mental breakdown and a rant session where Ah complain how unfair it is that Ah can't be loved. Ah'm fine and it's over. Now we need to concentrate on getting Wade back and how to deal with Shaw and Essex. Which we can't do if you guys keep looking at me like that."

"Fine sis. But why are you going into the city?"

"To handle Shaw." Graydon was about to say something against that. "Ah know you guys are mad about me going to Shaw and making secret and very very bad deals, because at that time Ah thought we needed him. But we're assassins, we don't need them rather they need us."

"Then we'll come with you."

"No, Alex. You need to stay with Grady and make sure that he doesn't go over the top with his proposal."

"My what?"

"You know, brother of mine, your marriage proposal to Emma. Alex will make sure that you don't include things like hot air balloons or pigeons. Emma likes simple. And expensive, but you're rich so no worries in that department."

"But Shaw said-"

"Graydon, taking care of Shaw is mah job. Your job is to make Emma happy. And being happy."

**xXx**

Sebastian Shaw had convened a meeting with the rest of the members to discuss certain new developments. Although none of them could offer anything productive as their plans weren't just set back, they were completely obliterated by a certain brunette. The very same brunette, as he was informed a minute ago, that had broken into the building. The very same brunette who had just entered the room and was now sitting opposite him, across the long mahogany table of his.

"Was it necessary to render anyone who came in your way, unconscious, dear Rogue?"

"Yes, it was. As Ah want to get this over as soon as possible."

"Get what over?" asked Azazel. "You pretty much signed Wade's death certificate."

Marie calmly turned him and said, "Stop breathing." Azazel then turned purple as he was grasping for air. After enjoying his asphyxiated state for a little while, Marie gave the command for him to breathe again. "Now Ah won't be as merciful with the next person who interrupts mah talk with the Black King."

"Is that how you're planning on begging with me, Rogue? Using parlor tricks?"

"Ah'm not here to beg. Ah'm here to make matters clear, concerning how Ah will get Wade back from Sinister."

Shaw started laughing as she was finishing her sentence. "We had agreed to help you, but that deal was neglected by none other than yourself, when you decided to eradicate Phoenix. You have no leverage over us."

Marie bowed her head down and started rubbing her eyes. "Good thing Ah absorbed Phoenix's powers before doing that."

All blood dropped from Shaw's face to his feet. "What?"

Then Marie raised her head and opened her eyes and everyone saw right inside the deepest darkest pit of hell. Her eyes were black, pupils and irises and everything. Black, yet burning like a never-ending fire. Everything in the room started to vibrate, even the people. As if their molecules had obtained extra energy. Marie stood upon the ridiculously expensive table and slowly started to walk towards Shaw.

"Now, let's find out who is faster. You, at summoning the energy that will rival that of a nuclear reactor, or me, at disintegrating the atoms of your brain. Because it's pretty obvious that your goofy little helmet is not going to do any good to you now."

Shaw was suddenly floating in front of her, like he was lifted and suspended in mid-air by an invisible hand.

Her eyes were now back to their normal brown shade, but the frightful vibrations did not stop. "You know very well, all the destruction Phoenix's powers can cause. How about Ah unleash that right here, right now?"

"No, Rogue. Listen to me, we can work together. We have to work for the benefit of mutants all over the world."

"If that's the speech you had prepared for the real Phoenix then Ah must say Ah'm thoroughly underwhelmed. And not sure what Jean would have made of this. Ah'm mean the women may be a walking train wreck however that does not mean you can cut short on wooing her. But don't even bother wooing me, 'cause there is nothing you can say that will make your abysmal offer of becoming your crazy rabid hound that you use to do your dirty work, will become even slightly appealing."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Suddenly the vibrations stopped and Sebastian was slammed straight on the floor.

"That's a good boy." said Marie, with a smile on her face. "You need to do one and only one thing, sugah. And that is, nothing."

"Nothing?" He asked uncertainly, because he didn't quite understand.

Marie knelt down on the table, so that she was looking straight into his eyes and whispered so that only he could hear. "Yes, nothing. You'll do nothing to interfere with whatever Ah fancy doing. Ever. And you and your little club go on like nothing's changed. And when Nathanial in trying to reach you desperately asking for help, but is having trouble because his fingers are numb with fear just like yours are right now, and again you'll do nothing. You'll simply let the phone ring and ring and ring until it doesn't anymore, because Ah killed that bastard. Are we clear?"

"As crystal."

"Good." And she stood up and turned around and started to head out. "Oh, Ah almost forgot." She stopped and turned to face him one more time. "Graydon and Emma are married. The details haven't been sorted out yet, but it's happening. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly, sugah."

**xXx**

"Frail."

"Yes, Grumpy."

"Where do bad guys get these dark and scary warehouses? Is there some sort of real estate you can call up, and say 'Hey, I'm interested in world domination so I'm in need of a completely obvious base.' And then Ohio. The least menacing sounding state and that's where Sinister is keeping Wade."

"Ah agree. Somehow whenever Ah think of Essex, Ah always picture Texas. Maybe there weren't any warehouses left."

"And by default Ohio becomes the hot-spot for villains."

"Probably." Marie straightened in the car seat and cracked her neck. "So are you ready?"

"It's the crack of dawn. I haven't had any coffee yet. And I want to kill something so badly."

"Ah'll take that as a yes. Wade is probably somewhere underground. We just need to find a door and do what we do best. Plus Ah have so many new powers that Ah haven't tested out yet." With that both Marie and Victor stepped out of the car and started walking towards the building in front of them.

Marie stopped and said, "Let's make this interesting. See who can reach Wade first. And anything goes."

Victor raised his hand to shake hers. "Agreed. Let the best assassin win."

And as soon as Marie got her hand back, she teleported.

"Fuck. I forgot you had teleportation." And broke into a run.

**xXx**

Rogue was in her element. Perhaps finding peace amidst chaos caused by mahself was a family thing. Usually Ah'm was never this hard on the henchmen, but let's just say that Ah had a lot of frustrations to take care of right now. That's why when Ah saw at least twenty guards coming towards me, Ah actually giggled with glee, which should have been a clue to them to turn around and run.

Ah grabbed the first one by the face and using super strength slammed him into the wall, at the same time using him as leverage to lift mahself just so Ah could do a roundhouse kick on the next one.

Now kiddies, Ah'm sure while watching movies you have all wondered why the hero fights the numerous bad guys one by one and have complained about how fake that looks. Yeah, Ah used to be one of you. Until Ah actually started fighting. It's not just hands and feet that are moving. It's two bodies with flesh and bones that are charging at each other with full momentum. A third person may be able to squeeze through, but any more, not possible. It would be like trying to put your hand through the blades of a fan running on full-speed. More people just can't join in until the previous henchmen fall down or Ah end up giving an opening to them.

And like hell Ah'll do that.

Another reason more guys can't join in, like these guys, is that they're just a bunch of pussies and hope that by the time they get to me, Ah'll be too tried.

Again like hell.

By the fifth one, the claws had come out. And it made complete sense to me, why Logan is so good at what he does. Perhaps Ah'm a sadist or just too fucked up, but there was something therapeutic about gutting these sons of bitches. All the slashing and stabbing, not to mention the blood. If Ah had an adamantium skeleton, then bones would become butter to me. Though Ah never really would have allowed mahself to get it. Imagine all those months Ah would've needed to waste just to re-train mah body. And plus, when Ah go to the beach or the pool, it's not just because Ah look super-hot in a swimsuit, but because Ah love the water. And metal sinks.

By the tenth one, it became obvious that they were scared. If Ah could see me then Ah would be scared as well. Ah mean if there was a blood covered woman in front of you smiling like she had a few screws loose in her head, wouldn't you be too?

"Stop showing off and concentrate on getting Wade back. 'Cause I don't want to hear you complain how you lost because you were busy fighting these pigs." Ah looked around to find that Victor was already at the door the underground levels.

"You won't win Saber-daddy." Ah turned back towards the remaining guards. "Now boys, Ah had planned on enjoying mahself to the fullest with you. But as it turns out Ah'm short on time, so here's what will happen. All of you will stop breathing. Right now."

And before Ah could hear them choking Ah teleported mahself to the level right below me. Alex had told us that there were five levels, and all of them were three times bigger than the previous one. But you can't really expect Essex to make things easier. The only reason they were finally able to pinpoint Wade's location was because Sinister no longer had any allies. Ah made sure of that. There is not a single person he can turn to, whether it's for protection or money. He is helpless. He has no one. And that's not mah ego talking. Ah will make that man suffer for all he has done to me.

Ah do a quick mental scan of the entire five levels. Phoenix was mad, but her powers are amazing. A normal telepath would have been too exhausted to do anything after doing a scan of such a vast area. Victor was already at level two and taking care some guys there. And...and...and...Wade was at level three.

Ah quickly teleported and there he was on the other side of the glass door. Mah mentor. Mah once protector. Mah friend. Mah teacher. And he was sleeping. Not unconscious but sleeping. Like a bloody baby. Ah mean, if someone is going through the trouble of rescuing you, after going through hell, the least you could do is look somewhat uncomfortable.

"Wade Winston Wilson. Wake up, you asshole. Ah'm here to rescue you."

"Always interrupting my beauty sleep. Like waiting another half an hour would kill you."

"Only you would complain about timing, while being locked up in a psycho's dungeon of torture."

"Well..."

"Great. You weren't even tortured. Now Ah hate Sinister even more."

"Like hell he could. First of all he doesn't have the balls and second I'm a very important leverage that he can't afford to hurt, least you decide to go rogue. And considering that I'm being rescued and not being hand-delivered by Shaw and Essex to you, means that you went rogue."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Kid in boarding school?"

"Kid in boarding school."

"Knew it. Called it."

"Yes Wade, you're a genius. Except when it comes to breaking glass doors and walking out of a warehouse."

"We're in a warehouse? Where?"

"Ohio"

"Figures. The most evil state in this union."

"Really?"

"Of course. Never trust anything that has two 'o's in it."

"Hmm."

"Now you're thinking of poop...now you're thinking of boobs. Me too. But then again I always think of boobs. And a bit of poop."

Ah was furious. Not really, but Ah should be. And Ah would have been if it was any other person except him. So Ah just smiled and said, "Ah missed you Wade-spade."

"I missed you too, Marie-berry." He tried getting up and but Ah could see he was having trouble.

"What happened? You said they didn't torture you."

"They didn't. They kept giving me this serum that temporarily nullified my powers. Even healing, so cancer is trying to make a come-back. And I have a lot of extra shit that is not for the body. But no worries, now that I'm leaving this place, I'll get better. So stop looking at me like that. I hate it when you look like that."

"The only reason Ah'm looking like this is because now Ah'm not going to get your katana collection after you die."

"What makes you think I'll leave them with you."

"Who else is there?"

"I have a very courteous and enthusiastic paper-boy."

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then erupted in laughter and continued to do so, until Ah felt someone approaching form behind me. Ah quickly turned around and telepathically slammed him to the ceiling and was about to finish him off, when Wade said, "Not yet, Rogue."

"Why?"

"The last thing that Irene said to you."

Ah slowly turned around to look at his face. The usual jovialness was gone and he looked as serious as his name.

"It's here?"

"Yeah. And that guy" he said, while pointing towards the man still stuck to the ceiling, "is the guy in charge of this base. So other than Sinister, he knows its exact location. That's why not yet."

Ah turned to face the man again and it took me less than a second to find out where it is. Ah grabbed him by his collar and teleported him with me to the lowest level, kicking and screaming. From the first glance it was clear that this was Nathaniel's personal space. His bedroom, to rest when he is not planning global destruction. His kitchen, to energize him and his diabolical plans. His garage and wadrobe, because being evil and being stylish goes hand in hand. His study, where the magic happened. And right there was the safe.

"I don't know the code." said the miserable excuse of human garbage.

"Like Ah would need it." And snapped his neck, so that was it.

Ah walked to the safe and saw that it was a really expensive one. But against metal arm and super-strength it was chopping vegetables. Pretty soon Ah had it cracked open and there it was. Amazing. Ah always thought that it was just a story, but it was true. Ah grabbed it and put it in the inner pockets of mah jacket and teleported back to Wade, where Victor was already opening the glass door.

"Looks like I win frail."

"No way. You must have cheated."

Victor just laughed. "No, it's beacuse you were distracted trying out all those new powers."

"Roguey, Vickie darling interrupted my beauty sleep. He always does that. He is such a meanie."

"You do realize that I can lock the door again, right?"

"I was tortured by psycho in his modern day dungeon and you are growling at me. If you're not a meanie then what are you?"

The feral just snorted.

"You were tortured Wade-spade?" Ah asked.

"Of course, Marie-berry. There is a reason he is called Mister Sinister. But don't worry I'll be fine now."

"Good. I don't want your worthless katana collection when you die."

"What? You should be honored that I'm giving them to you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now come here." Ah rushed in his arms and hugged him as tightly as Ah could. "Ah missed you."

"Me too. Don't worry everything will be fine." He released himself and said to our other companion. "And there's no need to be jealous Vickie darling, come join us."

"Fuck no."

Wade and Ah looked at each other and together we said, "Fuck yes." And grabbed Victor in our bear hug as well. Ah used this opportunity to teleport all of us to the entrance of the warehouse.

"Now, just because you reached Wade first, does not mean that you're the better assassin-"

"That's exactly what it means."

"Because while you were simply slicing and dicing, Ah planned the destruction of this entire base at the same time." Ah quickly pointed to the puddle of petroleum that went from the entrance to the door leading to the lower levels. "There is an oxygen tank in each of the levels, as soon as the fire reaches those, there will be a big kaboom" Ah said with the hand gesture of course.

"I love it when you're so badass." said Wade. "It reminds me so much of myself."

"So, you want to do the honors, Wade?" Ah asked while putting a matchbox in his hands. "You know, as a reminder to Essex that we're coming for him."

"With pleasure, Roguey." He bent down, with help from me and Victor, and lit one of the matches and threw it in the puddle. Ah quickly teleported us near the car, which kept us at a safe distance and waited.

Then it happened. And let me tell you, it was the most beautiful metaphorical 'fuck you' that Ah had ever seen. And Ah had given plenty.

"We should do this more often." Wade said.

Again the feral snorted, by now all of you might have realized that when Wade is around, snorting is practically a mode of communication for Victor. "And what might that be? Rescuing your useless ass."

"No Vickie darling. Though I am flattered that my ass is on your mind. What I mean is that in the movies the hero sets the explosion and then walks away, instead of sitting down and enjoying his handiwork. That's what we should do more often."

"Ah can control fire now."

Wade grabbed mah face and said. "My precious." And again both of erupted in laughter, which only made Victor groan. "I had forgotten how you two became together. Where does Sinister live, I'll deliver you to him."

"You mean like Remy." Ah said, without thinking. And then both quickly turned to face me. Like Ah was going to cry or something. Bitch please. Ah'm not going to cry. Ah need mah pillow for that.

"I'll start the car." said Victor and walked away, leaving me and Wade alone.

"Where is he?"

"Probably on his way to New Orleans."

"So he isn't...?"

"No...He's never coming back. Ah won't stop you from hunting him down and running a sword through him, but-"

"You don't want me to."

"No. And it's not because Ah love him. Ah mean Ah do love him. But that's not why Ah don't want you to kill him. And it's not because Ah don't realize that what he did deserves death, but-"

Wade grabbed me in his arms and started shushing me. So Ah shushed.

"It's okay. I won't look for him. Besides he hurt you more than he hurt me. That's why I wanted him dead in the first place."

"But-"

"I said it's okay Marie. If you don't want him death, then he is not going to die. He will live a very long and boring life without you. That's his punishment. And you don't have to explain it to me. Not me. Never me."

"Thank you. And sorry."

"What is the number one rule."

"There are no sorry's and no thank you's between us."

"Just lots of ice cream and waffles with gummy bears."

Ah knew he said that to make me laugh. It's kind of our thing. We may run out of toilet paper, but there will never be any shortage in ice cream and waffle batter. And Ah did laugh. Wade always makes me laugh. Has been doing so since he first laid eyes on me.

But Ah also cried. And Ah realized Ah was properly crying for the first time. For Remy. For the baby. For Stryker finally dying. For avenging mah family. And for every fucked up shit that had happened to me. Sure Ah shed tears all the time, when Ah remembered Ethan and mah parents, but now it was over. Ah could let go of the pain and the anger. They would never leave me, Ah knew that. But at least now they would never win over me. That's why Ah was crying, because even if you have to let go of things that aren't nice for you, it's still difficult. And then Ah cried even more.

Turns out Wade's mah pillow. And Ah desperately needed mah pillow.

Ah let out a few more sobs in his chest and finally looked up, and after seeing his face, Ah knew that he would have held me till the next week and Victor would have stayed right there and stopped any one from interfering. So Ah smiled. Because that's what you do after crying your heart out. You may be sad, but you still smile.

Victor must have seen me smiling and thus he shouted out, "Now get your asses in the car. It will take us ten hours with traffic to reach New York."

"You are becoming obsessed with my ass, Vickie darling." Then quietly to me, "Please tell me we have Ricky Martin songs in that car."

Did Ah mention that this man can make me laugh?


End file.
